Proof of Life
by LittleSin
Summary: Chase Collins wakes up in the care of a woman who seems to know everything about him. As he recovers from his confrontation with Caleb, he learns the sordid history of The Covenant and discovers the source of their powerful gift.
1. Chapter 1: Wake Up

**Special Note:** Reviews would be much appreciated as I'm not sure if I should continue the story. I want to know if it sucks so I can stop now. Also, I'm looking for a beta reader that is really good with punctuation as I know that isn't my strong suit. Please let me know if you're interested. Thanks.

**Proof of Life**

**Chapter 1: Wake Up**

Chase's eyes flickered open to the bright afternoon sunlight that pierced the window treatments in the bedroom. He turned over onto his side and focused his eyes to the doorway which led to the living room beyond.

She was there, hunched over her desk. A bed of papers spread around her like petals of artificial flowers.

Red markings leaped out from the pages revealing viciously scribbled, mean spirited edits. The breeze from the French doors leading out to the courtyard slipped across the floor; disrupting the awkward quite and lifting the papers gently around her like invisible fingers.

She haphazardly looked up from her work. The sense of recognition that she was in reality once again spread across her face and she blinked. She looked over her shoulder into the bedroom and studied her captive, lingering on him.

Chase quickly closed his eyes and feigned sleep, letting out a deep mournful sigh. He tossed over onto his stomach as if in the throws of a nightmare, then settled down silently.

She seemed satisfied enough and turned back to her desk. Hunching over more intensely than ever; a pen twisted in her ink stained right hand; she rested her fingers on her throbbing temples.

Chase's eyes flickered open once more and stared at her. An invisible shroud of impending defeat hung over her like dust on an ill used book.

"My _God_," he thought, "_She looks destroyed_."

Chase didn't know the date or the time, or how long he had been in the bedroom of the ranch style house possessed by the dark haired woman.

He knew that he wasn't in Massachusetts anymore; far from it in fact. The hot smells of desert life greeted him every day and reminded him of this vehemently. He was somewhere far west; Arizona or Nevada perhaps; maybe the edge of California? He couldn't tell because he hadn't been outside, and even if he was allowed to move about as he wished, he couldn't do it.

The ass kicking he got from Caleb Danvers was still very fresh to his body. He could feel the fire and malevolent energies radiating through his bones. All the hatred Caleb had for him, swirled with his own dark intent, had been infused into that last manifestation of energy and it fucking hurt.

Now he was trapped, banged up, and if his hunch was right, unable to use his powers. However, he was still alive and that was a triumph in it's self.

He turned over onto his back and gazed at the ceiling. The sweet smell of incense and desert air washed over him and he was consumed once again with visions of the past.

They say that hindsight is 20/20 and if he had known that coaxing his father out of his share of the power; that shaking his old man loose the mortal coil could and would plunge him into incoherent memories and feelings of things he didn't understand; he would have said fuck the revenge shit and taken his scholarship to Yale. But it was too late for that now and in all honesty, these visions weren't completely incoherent.

From what he could surmise, the farther back the memories went, the less you could "see" them. The bits and pieces he could pull from what he assumed was Salem were like looking through a filthy window at a slow moving film reel from the silent movie era. There were bits of dialogue and flashes of imagery; John Putnam loosing his mind… the tension between the families, the torture of Putnam, his death, and their guilt; all wrapped up in a whirlwind of intense emotion. Then there were the memories farther back; to Europe he thought; England and France maybe? He wasn't sure. Those memories were dark and smutty with age and breakdown. They were painful when they came to him and the sheer hatred and despair that consumed him when they would come…it was like a boulder weighing on his chest… he couldn't breathe.

He shook himself out of the reverie and tried to push himself into an upright position in the bed, "Son of a bitch," he hissed quietly and slid back down onto the mattress. It was still too painful.

How long had he been in this place, a few weeks, a month? He remembered Putnam barn and thinking, after Caleb got that extra boost of power from somewhere (probably his shriveled up father) that he was going to die… and what a great relief that would be, but he didn't. He woke up here, in this house.

He felt like a prisoner. He probably was a prisoner. It wasn't like the girl at the desk had ever talked to him. Granted, he had been in and out of consciousness most of the time; drifting between this world and the next; experiencing memories that were not his own. The smell of burning flesh, the reds and yellows of fires meant strictly for burning witches and heretics…

"You're awake," She said from the doorway, "That's good."

Chase swung his head around to see his captor standing in the doorway of the bedroom. Her hands stuffed into the pockets of her jeans, a Coheed and Cambria t-shirt tracing the silhouette of a young woman in her early twenties. This wasn't what he was expecting… at all.

She looked him over with learned dark eyes and then spoke, tossing her hair over her shoulder causally, "You're probably hungry. Do you think you can keep anything down?"

"I think so," he heard himself whimper in a voice that was not his own.

He was startled by the sound that escaped him. It was the sound of someone who was wounded and vulnerable; someone who had been beaten within an inch of his life. All this time he'd been thinking, talking to himself in his head with the same voice he'd had since puberty—deep, defiant and full of privilege.

She cocked her head to the side as if she heard the weakness in his voice as well. A veil of concern shadowed her face and then she smiled. "I've got some soup on the stove. We'll start with that for now. I doubt you could take anything else, besides you need to get your strength up. You've been sleeping for a week and a half just healing," her voice was soft and surprisingly sweet. She shrugged, pulling her hands out of her pockets and turning away towards the kitchen.

"How did I get here? Where am I…? I should be dead."

She turned around taking a few steps closer, leaning back her head as if in deep thought. Her raven hair fell back to reveal a long neck and strong shoulders. She took a breath then focused her eyes on his intently, "Yeah, you're right. You should be dead. That Danvers kid really did a number on you, but what did you expect? You were being wicked after all. If he'd been a little more committed, he probably would have ended you. The boost from his daddy helped too. But you guys are equal now. I would get any thoughts about confronting him again out of your head until you get your shit straight."

Chase said nothing. How could he, she knew everything! What the hell was going on? The confusion consumed him and all color that might have returned to his cheeks drained away immediately.

Seeing his complete shock, she smirked, "I will give you this though. You were on to something when you got the idea to start collecting power. It is slowing the aging and breaking down the curse."

* * *

It was run of the mill chicken noodle soup out of the can. Nothing to write home about, but having something on his stomach; the sheer feeling of substance inside him was a bliss he could not put into words.

He hadn't realized how hungry he was until she put the first spoonful to his lips and he swallowed. It hit his stomach and a week's worth of hunger pains hit him all at once. He wanted to grab the bowl and gulp down the salty sustenance; to satisfy the ravishing, but she wouldn't let him. She calmly fed him spoonful after slow spoonful; making sure he didn't eat to fast and end up throwing up everything before he could get any benefit from it.

It was irritating how helpless he was. He was completely at this girl's mercy. She made every decision concerning him without hesitation and although he knew he should be grateful to her (despite the fact of not knowing who she was, where she came from and how the hell she came to possess him) he felt a contempt taking hold that he knew would grow to dark and vicious proportions if unchecked. All the way down to the makeshift bib she tied around his neck to keep him from spilling all over himself. What was he, a child? Even if he did spill, he'd be spilling because he wanted to, which is a man's right, right?

"You're so angry," she whispered. She held another spoonful of soup to his lips and he took it into his mouth, swallowing hard.

"I have my reasons. I've been through shit."

"Yeah, I know," she whispered again, putting the empty bowl down on the night table.

She removed the bib from his neck and dabbed the sides of his mouth. He turned away shrugging her off.

She released a deep sigh and collected the dishes, taking them away to the kitchen, "I'll bring some more water for you. You need to drink."

"Why are you helping me?" he whispered.

"You need to rest so chill out."

"No!" He pushed himself into a sitting position. The pain from his wound radiated form his chest all the way back to his spine and he let out an agonizing grunt from deep in his gut.

She stepped toward him, her face twisted in pity.

"No! I can take care of myself! I don't even know who you are! How did I get here, what the hell happened after Caleb nailed me? Why the hell do you know so fucking much about me… about them? Who the fuck are you!?"

She turned on her heel abruptly stalking off toward the kitchen, leaving him there to wallow in the vastness of his own question. It hung there in the air unanswered and unimportant, as if his right to know what was happening to him was devoid of meaning.

Why was she being so stingy with the information? Didn't she understand what was happening to him; how important it was that HE knew what was happening to him? Was she trying to drive him insane? If she was, her success was unprecedented. The fact the he was trapped in that place; barely able to move; stripped of his powers, his only protection… Was this Karma?

Chase's throat closed and he realized he couldn't breathe. It was happening again. It was the fear of the unknown that paralyzed him and made him as helpless as a new born baby.

It was his 13th birthday all over again; huddled up in the corner of his bedroom; sobbing quietly; his knees pulled tightly against his chest; his face buried in his arms. Why wouldn't the pencils stop spinning!? Why wouldn't they stop writing on their own? They scribbled across the hardwood floor. Over and over again they wrote the words… IMPERIUM DEUS PER VENEFICUS.


	2. Chapter 2: Always and Never

**Proof of Life**

**Chapter 2: Always and Never**

"Hey! Hey, snap out of it!" She sat the glass of water on the night table and promptly sat down on the edge of the bed.

Chase's eyes refocused as he was pulled from the memory of that day when his "gifts" surfaced for the first time. He was so scared. He remembered thinking then, that all he wanted was to be normal. He looked over his shoulder, out of the window and realized that night was falling. How long had he been like that?

"Here, take this," she put a pill to his lips.

He turned his head away rejecting her, "I'm not taking anything from you."

"Listen, dumb ass, if I were trying to kill you I could have done it a hundred times already! I could have left you out in the desert for one, or smothered you in your sleep. Goddess knows you deserve it," She rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Who are you?" He asked flatly.

"Take the pill. It's Darvocet. It will knock the pain right out."

"I'm not taking anything from you until you tell me who you are."

"Take the pill, Chase!"

"Fuck you."

At that, she stood up from the edge of the bed and sat down in the chair opposite him. He glared at her, not budging an inch. That was it, he was done. No more playing games. He wanted information and he wanted it now. No excuses, no bull shit. She needed to spill immediately.

His determination was so strong that the air in the room ceased to move. This was his will and no one, not this chic, not Caleb Danvers and the stupid Covenant; nothing was going to break his will. The crickets were silenced outside; all the desert night sounds were quiet; time had stopped moving. This was a manifestation of Chase's "gift".

The atmosphere was heavy with this power and she could not help but be impressed by his strength. Although he was wounded; despite her binding his powers, he could still control The Deus… fascinating.

"Okay, okay," she conceded, a breath of defeat escaping her.

His eyes were on her, completely focused. He wasn't going to be tricked or faked out by her. He meant business. His eyes… their brushed steel grey churned with intent.

"I'm serious," she shrugged, "I'll tell you what you want to know. What is it exactly that you want to know?"

Chase exhaled and like a cramp releasing, the night sounds returned and air began to flow about the room again. The atmosphere thinned and it was like air conditioning turning on; cooling and forgiving. He turned his eyes away from her and pushed himself up against the headboard, a whimper of pain crossing his lips.

"Don't play dumb," he hissed. "Start with your name."

"My name is Claudia," She smiled, "At your service."

"Last name," He demanded.

"What are you going to do, run a background check on me?"

"Last name!"

She rolled her eyes, shifting in her chair uncomfortably, "Claudia Harrington. Claudia Andrea Harrington. I added the middle name in there as a bonus."

"Okay, _Claudia_," He said sarcastically, "How did I get here? What happened after Caleb knocked the shit out of me?"

She shrugged, "The Deus was trying to protect its self and you, so it took you as far away from danger as it could."

_Imperium Deus per veneficus…_

"The Deus," he whispered losing himself in thought, "Deus…I've heard that before. Imperium Deus… per… venefi—"

Claudia giggled, "Imperium Deus per Veneficus. Loosely translated, it means, the command of god through magic. That's a very interesting way of it introducing it's self to you."

"Introducing its self… wait… you keep calling it _THE_ Deus, you keep saying IT. I'm confused."

"As I thought you would be," she sighed, "I don't think you're ready for this. You don't have to take the drug if you don't want to. I was just trying to help," She stood up.

"Sit down," he commanded, "Were not finished yet. I'm confused so explain it to me."

She sat down again, crossing her arms defiantly, "The Deus—The Deity. It is the universe; the complete power that is all things. It is the balance of negative and positive; the force of life. It is… It's everything—it's in everything," she scratched her head as if trying to find the right words so that he could understand. "It's the base of everything in reality and beyond. It's male and female, light and dark, push and pull…"

"It's God," He whispered.

"Yes and no. It is like God, but not in the Christian sense. It is not in man's image nor does it preoccupy it self with petty things. It doesn't care about being worshipped or feared. It just is. It is complete in every sense of the word."

Chase was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the universe being an all encompassing power that was the base of everything; the creator and the destroyer, but not "God" in the common sense of the word. No fire and brimstone, no heaven and hell, no angels and demons; just energy existing for the sake of existing; creating for the sake of creating; destroying just because that was the balance of things.

"What does this have to do with me… with them?"

He looked at her and she realized she had opened up a can of worms that couldn't be closed. He was hungry for knowledge; desperate for it. The more he knew the safer he felt and here she was going on and on about the "secrets" of the universe. To him, that was the last riddle. If he could break the lock on the universe he would know everything and he wouldn't be vulnerable anymore.

"What does it have to do with you and them? Let's see… like I said before, The Deus is the essence of everything in the universe which means it is a tangible, palpable thing. It can be used and it is self aware. The Deus can be channeled by us. Some people are born with this gift, some people, through intense study and dedication can learn to channel it; some people steal it. It all depends. Jesus and Buddha could control The Deus, although they didn't understand what it really was."

"So me, Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid; our fathers, their fathers; we were born with the gift to control this… this thing?" Chase asked. The hopefulness in his face; to finally understand what the power was that flowed through his veins… he was almost there. He could touch it, taste it.

Claudia laughed. It was an uncontrollable laughter that radiated throughout her little ranch style house. In fact, she doubled over with laughter clutching her stomach, her hair falling forward. She then throw her head back and the laughter continued, bellowing out from her. Apparently something was extremely funny.

Chase stared at her. A look of disbelief and irritation shrouding his face, "What the hell are you laughing about? I don't get it."

Claudia struggled to contain herself, "I'm sorry… I'm really sorry. That was rude of me. It's just… it's just…"

"It's just what!?" Chase demanded.

"I mean… it's just that… did you really think that if you came by this gift honestly that you'd be cursed with rapid aging, with addiction, with madness? They didn't tell you any of this; not Caleb or your father?"

"Tell me what!?" he demanded, "I know about the aging and the addiction. That is not new."

All amusement drained from Claudia's face. It was really rude of her to laugh at him about how much he didn't know. It was not his fault that he was completely out of the loop about everything that was happening to him. He was an orphan not once in life, but twice. He grow up with the ability to control a powerful gift, but he had no idea what it was. The others; they could talk to their fathers about what was happening to them. They had history to look back on, but Chase, he didn't have anything. He had parents that loved him, but had no clue about who he really was. What would have happened if he'd told them the truth? Would they love him anyway, or would they fear him; cut him off; betray him? The Covenant had each other; a built in support system. But Chase, he didn't have anyone. She wondered if he even trusted himself half the time. He was always on edge, waiting for the other shoe to drop, and the visions…

She had to admit that she had no idea his father could pass on the visions when he willed him his power. For the week and a half that he was drifting in an out of consciousness, he would talk in his sleep. He would whisper and scream about things that happened centuries before. He would scream about heat and flames; as if he was on the stake… burning. He was burning for witches and heretics; his flesh roasting for a million souls. She would hear him cry out at night and she'd go in to check on him; resting her hand to his cheek; he was overcome with fever and damp with sweat. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. What a burden to bear. He was the keeper of secrets.

Chase sighed quietly as he slid down in the bed. He had pushed himself too far; he was exhausted. His eyelids flickered violently as he tried to stay awake and coherent, but it was too much. He needed to rest.

Claudia stood up and learned over him in the bed, "Please take the pill," she said softly, "It will help you sleep."

He didn't have enough energy to argue and the pain… he just wanted it to stop. He nodded yes haphazardly and lifted his head to take the pill into his mouth followed by the water. He swallowed and his head fell down on the pillow hard. His grey eyes looked her over one last time before he drifted off to sleep.

Claudia set on the edge of the bed once again and arranged his pillow, pulling the blanket up to his chin. She rested her hand on his forehead and whispered, "There is one power and I, Claudia, am a manifestation of that power. I am Athena incarnate; Warrior Goddess and vessel of wisdom. In alignment with Apollo; God of sun, music and medicine; I create protection and peace for Chase, the keeper of secrets. Grant him a night of rest, heal his wounds and quiet his mind. Block all those who wish to harm him... and may he harm none. For the good of all; according to the free will of all. And so it must be. Blessed it be."

That night, Chase slept soundly. No nightmares of fire or flashbacks of Ipswich. His dreams were soft and light; bright with sunshine and pleasant memories. They were memories of his adoptive parents; his mother's eyes; his father's smile. His thoughts were at peace, warm with his parent's love.


	3. Chapter 3: A Favor House Atlantic

**Special Note:** This chapter doesn't have much plot development, but it has a good amount of character development on Chase's part. Chapter 4 will move the story along farther and explain The Deus more. Also, I've noticed I've gotten a decent amount of hits on the story, but only about 6 reviews. Please take the time to give me some suggestions and let me know what you think overall. Any feedback I get would be very helpful. Thanks!

**Corrections:** Chase's home town is Haversfield not Harvestfield. I've corrected this error.

**Proof of Life**

**Chapter 3: A Favor House Atlantic**

Chase was neck deep in steaming, soapy bathwater. After two weeks of not bathing, he could think of no place else he'd rather be than in that bathtub, in Claudia Harrington's desert ranch house. He exhaled in bliss and watched the water ripple before him as he smiled. After all, cleanliness was next to godliness… or was it next to Deus…ness? Oh fuck it. He didn't care. He was getting clean and that was all that mattered.

It had been two days since he'd last broached the subject of The Deus with Claudia. He'd been sleeping most of the time and it was the most restful, blissful sleep he'd had in a while. It was soft and free, colored with dreams of his parents and all the happy times they had shared.

He'd healed quite a bit as well. He was finally able to get out of bed and make it to the bathroom on his own; no longer needing Claudia there to support him. She'd graduated him from soup to more hardy mush like oatmeal and cream o' wheat. He wasn't fond of either, but food was food and he was happy to have it on his stomach. The pain was easing and he could sit upright in the bed with suitable comfort.

Things were going well and he realized, coincidentally, that he was in a good mood. When was the last time that happened? For so long he'd been consumed with grief and revenge; so caught up in finding his real father and getting some answers that the happy go lucky Chase that everyone in Haversfield knew was lost. He wondered what was going on in Haversfield right now. What were his friends doing; going on with their senior year; preparing for University? He'd left right after the funeral without saying goodbye to any of them. Dan had tried to call a few times, but he'd never picked up. He missed his friends and his home, but he didn't deserve them. He didn't deserve any of it.

"Dude, what did you do, fall down the drain?" Claudia banged on the door, "You've been in there for over an hour. Could you be a bigger chic, get your ass out of the bubble bath before you prune!"

Chase looked at his fingers which had already gone wrinkly and pale, "Too late!"

"Just hurry up. I laid some fresh clothes out for you on the bed, which now has clean sheets, and lunch is ready. Besides," she paused, "I have to tinkle."

Her confession made Chase let out a quiet laugh, "Alright! I'm getting out. Stop sweating me."

He hoisted himself out of the tub and grabbed the towel that Claudia had left for him. Draping it over his soaked hair, he rubbed vigorously and let out a contented sigh. He tied the towel around his waist and walked over to the mirror which was heavy with condensation; sliding his hand across the glass to reveal his reflection. There wasn't much difference. What was he expecting? Considering how bad off he was days before he expected to see a shell of a man; hallowed out eyes; skin and bones, but it was just him. He did look a bit older, but he didn't know if that was due to his experiences or his heavy using. He was sure about one thing though. He needed a haircut.

"Hello! Tinkle alert! Hurry up!" Claudia shouted.

Chase swung the door open and let the cool air hit him, "I need a haircut. I assume we are near a town. Shit, I don't even know what state we're in."

"We're in Arizona." She whispered turning away from him; the embarrassment coloring her cheeks.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Oh…"Chase realized that he was standing in the door way with nothing but a towel around him. He smirked, "You act like you've never seen a half naked guy before," he said teasingly.

She pushed pass him forcing him out into the hall, "Firstly, fuck you. Secondly, couldn't you have dried off first and thirdly, I don't have time for this. I've been holding IT forever waiting for your slow ass. You'd think you were a chic getting pretty for a date with the quarterback!" She slammed the door behind her.

Chase heard the lock click and laughed, "I was just getting pretty for you, honey. I'm so very grateful for all you've done for me," He teased again. This was fun.

She didn't reply.

He smiled to himself, amused and made his way to his bedroom, which he realized was meant to be the formal dinning room of the house. Separated by glass pocket doors, his room and Claudia's makeshift office slash living room joined. The evidence of her work (whatever that was) was scattered everywhere. Books that had seen better days and papers, which were covered with red scribbles sometimes crossing out entire paragraphs were piled up on the desk and overflowing in the wastebasket.

His curiosity got the better of him and he attempted to read one of the papers, but a barrier had been summoned. His eyes wouldn't focus and it was like reading through rippling water. You could almost make out something, but then, nothing. How frustrating. Once he was 100 percent he was going to break down that barrier and finally figure out what she was up to.

He sat on the edge of his bed and looked around. How the hell had she gotten all his stuff from his dorm room at Spencer? His clothes, his books, even his alarm clock was there. And his cell phone, which hadn't been charged for quite a while, was now hooked to a charger juicing up.

He had voicemail, text messages and missed calls; lots of them. He shook his head running his fingers through his damp hair and over his face. He still had crap to deal with in Haversfield. There were still parts of his parent's estate that he had to settle and the lawyers were getting restless. He'd forgotten about all those things when he went off on his evil villain quest to Ipswich, and now it was starting to catch up with him. He couldn't deal with that stuff right now. He wasn't ready.

He grabbed the clothes that Claudia had laid out for him: Underwear, check; white v-neck t-shirt, check; blue plaid pajama bottoms, check. No need to lay out real clothes like a pair of jeans because he wasn't going anywhere, or more accurately, she wasn't allowing him to go anywhere. Was this her way of letting him know, despite the fact that he was feeling better, that she was still running the show? And what about his powers? He was feeling better physically, but he still felt weak in the magic department. He could feel the power buzzing, still present under his skin, in his bones, but he couldn't tap into it. Something was holding it back. Was this Claudia's doing? Did she have a mystical leash on him?

He heard Claudia exiting the bathroom and rushed to put on the clothes she'd left for him. He'd just pulled the t-shirt over his head when she entered the living room and went straight to the kitchen. He heard the clinking of dishes and the close of the refrigerator door before she entered the room again with a plate and a glass of what appeared to be iced tea.

"If you're all settled come out to the living room. I've got lunch setup for you. It's a special treat," The joy in her voice was undeniable.

Chase sighed and wondered what her idea of a special treat was. Instead of regular oatmeal, would it be cinnamon-raisin or peaches n' cream today? Oh joy. He could barely contain his excitement.

He poked his head out of the half closed pocket doors and looked over to the coffee table. There it was; a turkey sandwich on wheat with lettuce, tomato and cheese. There was even a pickle and chips to go with it!

He drifted into the room slowly; his eyes focused intently on the sandwich, "Real food," he whispered.

"I know, right!" Claudia's smile beamed, lighting up her face, "I figure you're ready since you've made leaps and bounds with your recovery."

"Um, yeah," He said making his way around the oversized arm chair and to the sofa that set opposite it.

He eased down on the brown leather, not taking his eyes off the sandwich while making sure not to hurt himself in the process. His ribs were still sore after all.

Claudia plopped down in the oversized arm chair which was the same brown leather; her smile still beaming.

"Can I… can I touch it?" Chased asked mesmerized.

"Of course you can touch it," she laughed, "Your supposed to eat it." She picked up a small wastebasket that sat next to her, "And I brought this just in case it's too much and you need to puke."

Chase looked at her frowning, "Wow, you think of everything," he said sarcastically.

"Just looking out for my boy!" she flashed a grin.

Chase picked up the plate and sat it on his lap. He was starving for real food. In fact, he'd started dreaming about it while he was sleeping; his mother's thanksgiving dinner; his father's barbeque, but something was holding him back. What if it was too soon for him to start eating like a normal 18 year old boy? What if he took one bite of the sandwich, it hit his stomach and his body immediately rejected it. '_You're not ready for this, Collins! Give me hardy mush!_' his stomach would say. Wait, was he actually imagining his stomach talking to him?

A shiver ran through him uncontrollably and he slid the plate back on the coffee table like it was poison.

"Dude, I make good sandwiches!" Claudia protested.

"It's not that," he said, his voice shaking.

"Then what is it? I don't get it."

He ran his figures through his hair, still damp from his bath, "I'm… I'm afraid."

"Oh," Claudia said, concern washing over her face, "What are you afraid of?"

"The unknown, I guess. I just don't know anymore. Everything is so uncertain. Even the way I'll react to a fucking turkey sandwich… I just don't know."

Chase let the weight of what he'd said settle on him and he realized that a lot of the actions he'd taken in the past months were dictated by fear. Not just fear of his power and fear of being alone, but fear about what he was going to do with the rest of his life. Was he supposed to just go to University, get married and have kids? Go into law like his adoptive father? Would he have a first born son like his biological father and his grandfather before him? Isn't that the way it always worked? Wasn't that the way The Deus wanted it to work? It was obvious that girls could control The Deus; Claudia could do it. Although she never mentioned that she was "gifted" he could feel the power flowing through her and she was strong… very, very strong. If girls could do it too, why were the five families only passing it along to first born sons? Did they do that intentionally?

"Listen, Chase," Claudia interrupted his thoughts. She looked at him with those dark brown eyes. They were drenched in compassion; compassion he didn't deserve, "It's okay to be afraid. Just feel it and let it go. You and those Covenant boys think you have to be tough all the time; that you're something special and a lot of that has to do with you guys thinking that you're the only ones who have power, so you think you have some great responsibility, but you aren't Super Man and this isn't Metropolis. You don't have any responsibility to anyone except yourself. It's not your job to get revenge for all the Putnams before you, just like it's not Caleb's job to be the Danvers version of Jesus. Dude, you're kids; just be kids."

It was crazy how smart she was. She was just centered. She could see the forest for the trees and if you couldn't see the logic or common sense in something, she would see it for you. She was like a sage; living in a house, outside a desert town in Arizona, waxing philosophical on fear and turkey sandwiches. This made him smile and relax.

"Besides," She continued, "It's just a sandwich. I wouldn't have given it to you if I didn't think you could handle it and you know that. You trust me; partly because I have crazy street cred, but also because The Deus assures you of this. That is why it brought you to me; because it knew I would protect you."

"And who designated you my protector?" He asked smiling.

"It is your destiny, young Jedi. Now shut up and eat."

He laughed, picking up the sandwich and taking a huge bite. Hell, if he was going do it, he might as well go big. He chewed, swallowed and waited. Nothing happened. He didn't immediately start hurling, his stomach didn't start talking to him; he was just a guy sitting on a sofa eating a turkey sandwich and she was right. She did make damned good sandwiches.

"I told you everything would be fine," Claudia said.

She smiled at him. It was a bright, genuine smile that lit up the face of a woman whom he trusted implicitly. He'd never trusted someone so completely in his life and for the very first time he was grateful to Caleb Danvers. He was actually thankful that Caleb had gotten that extra boost of power and laid him out at the barn on that rainy September night. If he hadn't, The Deus would never have whisked him away to be protected by this girl playing sage in a ranch house in Arizona.


	4. Chapter 4: Blood Red Summer

**Special Note:** Not a ton of plot development, but it answers a big question about Chase. I plan to focus Chapter 5 on Claudia and give her a little backstory as well as progress the plot. Also, please note that the latter half of this chapter is meant to be sort of a flash back type deal. And once again, over 160 hits and only 8 reviews. A big thank you to those who did take the time to review. Criticism and suggestions are always appreciated. If you have any questions about the story, plot, characters, etc, please let me know in the reviews section and I'll put together a writers notes to post here.

**Proof of Life**

**Chapter 4: Blood Red Summer**

Chase was laid out on the sofa basking in the afternoon sunlight, still unfazed by the turkey sandwich… and the chips… and the iced tea that went with it. He gazed out of the window at the desert landscape. It was like something out of a western movie with low growing cactus and cracked flatland that stretched out to the horizon.

"We are west facing, aren't we?" He turned towards Claudia who was now seated at her desk hunched over her books and papers.

She looked up as if pulled from her thoughts. "Umm… yeah. We can go sit out in the courtyard tonight and watch the sunset if you want."

He turned his head back to the window, "Yeah, I'd like that."

He felt almost ashamed at how contented and comfortable he was at that moment. He still didn't understand why things had turned out the way that they did. He didn't want to admit it to himself at the time, but his real intention, when he'd decided to go to Ipswich was not to come back.

Instead of being a man about it and just offing himself, he chose to take off on some revenge ego trip and be put down by the prodigal son himself; to finally end the Putnam line and all their suffering. But The Deus had made other plans for him; saved him despite himself and brought him here to heal and be protected. If The Deus was really the universal being, it should know justice and know that he isn't worthy; that he should be judged.

_It is your destiny, young Jedi… _

Destiny was such an abstract idea. Did you make your own destiny or was it planned out for you? Every step, every move you make is set out like a map for you to follow unconsciously. No matter what decision you make, it is all preordained. Even if you are at a crossroads and your inclination is to go right, but you instead decide, on the spur to go left. You really aren't being spontaneous at all because it was already "destined" that you go left. How annoying. He supposed he could take comfort in knowing that everything was already planned out for him. Everything that had happened to him thus far was all The Deus' master plan; a means to an end. But still, he had a hard time believing that one had no influence over things; that you couldn't do something differently and change the course of history forever.

His thoughts drifted to his parents and how he had killed them; taken their lives; watched them burn on that interstate road and did nothing to help them. He'd made his sacrifice to The Ascension in blood and now he was paying the piper.

Claudia raised her arms and stretched like a cat, yawning as she turned her chair toward him, "What are you thinking about? You look sad."

"Nothing," He said softly, "Nothing important."

"Are you thinking about your parents?

He whipped his head around to face her, "Why would you ask me that?"

"I could tell by your body language. You were relaxed, but now you're all tensed up again. I figured you were thinking about them."

He smiled at her, but it was heavy and strained, "I don't want to talk about them."

"You know you're parents aren't included in your body count, right?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Really, it wasn't your fault, Chase. It just happened. You didn't know—"

"I told you, you don't know what you're talking about. You weren't in the car!!" He stood up from the sofa raging. The anger that welled up in him was weighted and deep. He was shaking.

She turned back to her desk, picking up her pen, "It's obvious that you're determined to guilt yourself to death over shit you can't control. There is nothing I can do about that, but what happened with your parents... that was not your fault; your grief is blinding you to the truth. But whatever; go on, be a guilt monkey."

"Guilt monkey? What the fuck—," He stopped short, "Like I said, you weren't there."

He stalked off to his bedroom. He was no longer in the mood for company. He was tired and needed to be alone, but most importantly, he didn't want to remember.

* * *

"Chase, honey!" His mother called out to him.

"Mom! I'm in the foyer!" He called back to her, still on the phone with Dan trying to explain that he couldn't skip out on his birthday dinner with his parents. They did it every year. It was tradition.

His mother hurriedly skirted around the corner and into the foyer with her purse over her shoulder. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye as she grabbed her sweater from the closet and watched him whisper into his cell phone. He snapped his phone closed with force and exhaled annoyed.

"What's going on?" Gillian asked, walking over to him and caressing his hair.

He pulled away from her a bit, as any teenaged boy would, especially one turning 18 that day, "The guys don't understand about the dinner thing. They don't get how important it is."

She smiled, "I know, honey, but your dad moved hell and high water, as he always does, to make sure he can spend your birthday with you; no matter what."

"I know," he shrugged frowning.

"Why are you all frowned up?" Arthur asked grabbing his car keys from the end table, "This is great! Chase is 18, he got early acceptance to Yale, and everything is perfect."

"He wants to spend tonight with his friends," Gillian frowned gesturing to her son.

Chase didn't say anything. He just stood there looking at the floor.

"And why can't he?" Arthur asked patting his son on the back.

Chase lifted his head, his grey eyes bright with hopefulness.

She sighed, "That's out of the question. We always spend his birthday with him. We go to dinner, we open presents, we tell him how grateful we are to have adopted him and he's the light of our lives, blah, blah, blah."

"I do like that part," Chase smiled.

"Look, he can still go to dinner with us and then he can go out with his friends; take his present out for a spin."

Chase nodded enthusiastically. That was a great idea.

"No, Arthur. He is only my baby for one more night. He can go out with his friends tomorrow."

"He's not your baby anymore, Gillian. He's going." Arthur commanded and made his way to the front door, opening it and walking out to the driveway where his Mercedes was parked, "He's always done what we wanted him to do. Now it's time he does what he wants to do. He's been a good son, Gillian," He trailed off getting into the car.

Chase looked at his mother whose eyes were filling with tears, "Mom, don't cry. It's not that big of a deal," he hugged her tightly.

"Oh shut up. You're getting what you want," her face was buried in his chest.

Chase laughed, "What are you going to act like when I go off to university next year?"

"I don't want to think about that!" she pushed him away, but he knew she wasn't really mad. She could never really be angry with him.

"Let's go," she grabbed him by the arm and led him out of the front door, "We're going to miss our reservation."

"Is she done crying?" his father asked as they got into the car; Chase in the backseat; his mother in the front.

Gillian hit her husband mockingly on the arm, "Don't make fun of me, Arthur. He's my only son."

"You know," Arthur said putting his key in the ignition and starting the late model sedan, "Pretty soon you're going to have to let go and realize that there will be other women in his life, girlfriends, and a wife—"

Gillian turned to face Chase interrupting Arthur, "I don't like that Megan girl by the way. She just seems… well, for lack of a better word… sleazy. I've heard things about her and her mother…"

Chase rolled his eyes, "You don't have to worry about Megan, mom. We're not dating."

"Yes, but you have to be careful of those kinds of girls—"

"Jeez, mom, Are you serious?"

"As I was saying," Arthur continued, "Before I was interrupted is that Chase is becoming a man; ready to make his own decisions and date whom he chooses," he said pointedly at Gillian, "However, I do agree with your mother about Megan. You can do better."

Chase smiled, "But she's hot."

Arthur nodded, "Granted—"

"Arthur!" Gillian Exclaimed.

"What? She's a pretty girl. Even I can see that," he contended, "Anyway, hotness aside, you have to think about the kind of girl you choose to associate with. Some girls aren't just interested in you for your stellar personality…"

He father continued, but Chase had already started to tune both his parents out. He wasn't interested in dating Megan although she was interested in dating him, and it wasn't like they didn't belong to the same social stratosphere. However, she had been around and unlike most of his friends, he didn't find that particularly appealing.

He _was_ looking forward to taking his new BMW out for a drive with Dan and Andy later that night. He was excited to be able to go out on his own; to make his own decisions; to be legal. The thought of it made him all warm and fuzzy inside.

His parents went on, bickering about the kind of girl he should date; whether or not they should invite Karen, the girl they'd met at the 4th of July barbeque and her parents out for the weekend. That maybe she and Chase would hit it off.

"What do you think, Chase?" His mother asked him.

He'd been staring out of the car window watching the scenery go by on Route 9, not keeping track of their conversation, "What? Who? Karen? Which one was she?"

"You remember the green eyed blonde at the 4th of July barbeque. She plays tennis at Somerville." His father answered.

"Oh yeah," Chase nodded, "She was cute," His eyes drifted to the dashboard and he focused on the clock. 6:14, 6 more minutes and he would officially be 18.

Chase turned his attention back to the window and noticed that storm clouds were forming, "They didn't say anything about a storm tonight," he said softly.

"What was that, honey?" Gillian asked and then noticed as rain drops started to dot the windshield, "It's starting to rain, Arthur."

A flash of lightning darted across the cloud covered sky followed by the deep roll of thunder. Gillian was startled.

"I'm sure it's just one of those quick summer storms. It will probably clear up by the time we're done with dinner and you'll still be able to go out with Dan and the boys," Arthur shrugged.

Chase wasn't listening and he wasn't worried about still being able to go out with Dan and the boys. He was mesmerized by the storm; his face pressed against the glass of the rear door window. The clouds were gathering; darkening the sky and blocking out the late afternoon sun to create a premature twilight. The hair on the back of his neck prickled and without thought, he snapped his head around to look at the dashboard clock once again… 6:17. Something was happening; something was wrong.

The platinum bangle bracelets on Gillian's right wrist began to tremble and clink together as if caught by a magnet. She looked down placing her hand on them to stop the movement, and then removed it again. Immediately they began quivering along with the rest of her jewelry.

She looked at Arthur who had turned on the windshield wipers and noticed that the hands of his watch were spinning out of control, "Arthur," she whispered.

6:18.

"Stop the car," Chase demanded.

"What? Were almost into Boston now…" His father answered as the rain began to come down harder. It fell in sheets and lightning flashed across the sky in secession, once again followed by deafening rolls of thunder.

6:19.

"Stop the ca—"

6:20.

* * *

Chase woke up in a ditch on the side of the westbound lane of Route 9. The rain was coming down hard and he felt himself sinking deeper into the mud as the water saturated the earth around him. He turned himself over onto his stomach and pushed up into a kneeling position. Everything was dark except for the low light given off by the fire.

_Something's burning…_

His parents… what happened to his parents?

Chase turned swiftly and claimed up the embankment; struggling against the mud and rain. He reached the asphalt and pushed himself up onto the road. There it was; the mangled remnants of his father's Mercedes fused together with the grill of an overturned 18 wheel truck and engulfed in flames.

The driver had let himself out of the cab and stared at the fire as it burned. His eyes were glazed and tears streamed down his bloodied face. The vicious flames reached up to the sky, undeterred by the rain.

"My parents!" Chase Choked out, "Where are they?"

The truck driver's eyes focused on him and cleared a bit, "I tried to get them out…" He stuttered, "I tried to help them, but the fire… it was too much… then it just exploded," he began to sob, "I tried to get them out…" Reality hit him and he fell to his knees dissolved in tears.

Chase fell back in a seated position in the middle of Route 9. The smell of burning flesh and gasoline filled the air and the smoke burned his eyes. The rain had eased and clouds began to clear shedding unforgiving moon light on the wretched mess that was his father's car.

Did he do this?

He remembered the dashboard clock turning to 6:20. He remembered being overtaken by bolts of lightning and the heaviness of pure energy taking him. He remembered the look on his mother's face… she was so scared. Then there was darkness.

Did he cause this? Was this his power? Was this his curse? What the hell was happening to him!?

Tears welled in Chase's eyes and they fell down his cheeks in droves. The pain that was in his gut was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He was empty, completely empty. Everything he had was gone.

The realization of this was overwhelming and he collapsed into the fetal position, letting out a desolate, sickening cry like a wounded animal caught in a trap and slowly dying. It echoed through the night and for a moment there was complete quiet; as if the night knew his pain and was having a moment of silence for him.

* * *

It took the emergency vehicles almost an hour to reach the impact point on Route 9. When they did arrive the fire was put out and both Chase and the truck driver were put into separate ambulances. The police were called as there had been casualties and the paramedics marveled over Chase apparently being throw from the car yet having no serious injuries.

The police could find no one, besides the truck driver, that witnessed the actual accident, as Route 9 had been uncommonly light on traffic that night. However, after the police interview with the trucker, rumors started to circulate around Haversfield that had many residents buzzing. Rumors that claimed the Collins car was overtaken by lightning and had levitated before crossing lanes right into the path of the oncoming truck. The gossips said that was what made Arthur Collins loose control of his car. They said it was almost… supernatural.


	5. Chapter 5: The Writing Writer

**Special Note:** Okay, this chapter is all about Claudia. It has some plot background and some stuff that could be considered plot development as well. It also delves into her feelings about Chase. The story is actually taking a turn I didn't expect; it has expanded a bit, so look out for a few new characters to show up in later chapters. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.

**To Elffy:** This one is another 5 pager, but I am working on making the chapters longer. Sometimes I don't have a choice and the story tells me when the chapter should end, but I'm thinking that now that the plot has expanded a bit I can cram more stuff in for you.

**To TT2Smart:** Just wanted to say thanks for your consistant support. You are part of the reason I am still writing the story. Thanks!

**Proof of Life**

**Chapter 5: The Writing Writer**

Claudia stepped into the bathtub with caution. Steam rose from the water as she eased down and settled into the hot liquid. The scent of lavender filled her senses and she let out a relived sigh.

It had been a while since she'd had the bathroom all to herself and she wasn't going to waste the opportunity. Her neck and shoulders were tensed beyond belief and now that Chase was up and about by himself, the bathroom was no longer open to her 24 hours a day. She thought about how her responsibility doubled once she'd found him out in the desert that night; outside of the barrier and exposed.

Since Chase's arrival, things had already tried to break through, sneak under, and fly over the barrier she'd summed at Ajo, Arizona. First erected to protect her while she worked on her "project", it now was a vital tool in keeping Collins safe from things that enjoyed nothing more than sucking The Deus from weakened witches and wizards… and any other mystical, magical, Deus infused person or thing they could get their greedy little hands on. It also served as an alarm to let her know when those three tight-assed bitches decided to pay her an unexpected visit. And sure enough, they were on their way.

She figured she had about two days before they came knocking on her door, asking about her progress and if she'd felt a ripple from the missing Ipswich Son; "the Putnam boy" to be exact. She was going to take immense pleasure in lying to their faces. And once they'd gotten the hell out of her house, she was going to laugh her ass off and then watch some TV with the "the Putnam boy" sitting right beside her.

She smiled at the thought of this. She was always down for putting the burn to the Torrance sisters and this was going to be her best yet. Despite their insistence that they were running the show behind the ultimate demise of the Ipswich Sons, Claudia knew better. The Machinery for bringing down The Five Families had been put into motion hundreds of years ago; long before The Torrances got a taste of The Deus and thought they were the shit there after.

The Torrance triplets thought it was their duty to go on with their grandmother's agenda, rallying the other members of The Community to their cause; to restore The Deus stolen from Martha Cavanaugh to its rightful place. It was dark and twisted how they were driven to achieve this goal. Even if it meant making the current Ipswich Sons, those innocents, pay for their ancestor's mistakes. It wasn't enough to restore the power—they wanted the five sons dead. But Claudia hoped it wouldn't come to that. That was why she was working so hard; to find the right words and achieve the goal without killing them. This was more important to her than ever before… now that she had one of them living with her.

On the outside, Chase looked like your average, privileged white guy with too much money and too much time on his hands. But there was great malice the boiled below the surface. Even now, although he felt safe with her, protected, if backed into a corner or pushed to hard, he would strike and everything would be leveled in his wake. He didn't know how dangerous he really was. What happened in Ipswich—that was just a taste. He wasn't using his full potential because he didn't have to. The other sons were no match for him, not even Caleb. If only they really knew what power they possessed and how The Deus actually worked. That it was fueled by emotion; by love and by hate. And no one had more capacity for extreme emotion than Chase Collins.

Claudia submerged her head under the water, holding her breath until she couldn't stand it anymore. She came up, gasping for air; her hair drenched and covering her face.

How stupid she was! How completely and utterly stupid she was for having sympathy for this boy. He had already murdered one person and blamed himself for the death of his parents. He'd tried to take out the other Ipswich Sons on his own—he was reckless… but he had been through so much. It was no surprise he was so fucked up.

_Are you making excuses for him?_

Probably, but once you get to know someone; find them half dead and laid out in the desert; take them into your home and nurse them… you start to care about them. The mask of the monster begins to peel away and you see the face of a human, fragile and desperate for someone—anyone to comfort them.

It was hard for her to see him as "the Putnam boy" like she once did. The one The Community decided not to interfere with. They knew he was on his way to losing it like his ancestors always did.

The Putnams.

They were The Keepers of Secrets. Burdened with the weight of the history The Five Families forged. They were the authors of The Book of Damnation; mystical librarians that kept the records and bore the guilt of all The Five Families had done… the good and the bad.

Chase was no exception, he was just as sensitive and it made sense to her now that his biological father would pass on the history to him.

She assumed it would have happened anyway when his father died. If things had gone differently for Chase, one day he would have been seized with the flood of memories, past on from father to son like a mini ascension. Once again not knowing what was happening to him. If his parents hadn't died, would that have pushed him over the edge? He would have gained a few years at most, but it was inevitable.

The Putnams, they were just cursed to madness.

The Community figured they would go on and let the fifth son take his revenge. He had legitimate beef after all and how much easier would their task be if one son took out the other four. They wouldn't have to lift a finger. Then they would only have to deal with one Ipswich wizard. Granted he would have four times the power and a major dose of crazy, but he was no match for The Community.

_How arrogant they all are. _

Yes, how arrogant. But you know what they say: absolute power corrupts absolutely. The Community was no different.

_You should have listened to your mother._

Claudia smiled. So she should have. Her mother was always right; you always have a choice. Destiny wasn't set in stone. Yes, Claudia was born to write the invocation that would strip the Ipswich Sons of their Deus, return it to the universe so that it could be used by those who were rightfully privy to it. It had been separated for too long and was getting drunk on its own power; being corrupted by humans and their insignificant desires; forgetting it's true purpose.

Claudia had assumed, despite her reservations; her own feelings, that she had no choice in the matter. She was born to do this. Why would she have a choice? Besides, this was the will of The Deus.

_Are you sure about that?_

Did it matter anymore? She was already committed.

She remembered her mother's look when she'd told her that The Community had approached her; said it was time that she fulfill her destiny and help set things right. It wasn't a look of surprise, but a look of disgust. The Community. Her distaste for them was apparent.

"I don't think you know what you're getting into," She'd said, "Those Torrance people haven't seen a black person since they bought one off the boat. They're only dealing with you because they need you."

Her mother was always good about reminding her that the outside world wasn't like the tight knit circle she'd grown up in. That race mattered even in magic. In California her mother associated with people that only cared about The Deus, or more specifically, those who had it and those who didn't. Power dictated who had stripes, but in the new hierarchy of The Community, The Deus wasn't the only thing that mattered. Money and skin color mattered too.

The Community was now primarily run by the Torrance family. Descendants of plantation owners from Georgia, they woke up one morning and realized they could control The Deus. Reluctant to shake their master mentality, their money and power made them insufferably arrogant which trickled down to the rest of the members. They bent the rules at their discretion using the excuse that it was The Deus' will. But there was one rule they couldn't bend. They needed specific people to do specific things and unlike them, The Deus didn't care about race or social status.

How they had come to control The Community or give a shit about Martha Cavanaugh and what The Five Families did to her was beyond Claudia, but there was one thing that she could say about herself in all her 24 years on this earth: she was no fool. She was proud of her black mother. She wasn't going to let those three Torrance brats demean or control her. She did things her way!

_And now you're starting to rethink this whole thing. Is it because of Chase? _

She definitely believed that things had to be set right for Martha's sake. The fact was, The Five Families didn't have the right and were ill equipped to control The Deus. Despite what they did to her, it wasn't Martha who cursed them with the rapid aging, the addiction, and the madness. The Deus did that because they were going against the fundamental rule of the universe. The Deus controlled who had access to it and who didn't. How The Five Families got around that… it must have been an insanely powerful spell which was now lost to antiquity. Claudia would've loved to have seen it. Spells were her thing after all.

So Yes, Chase was a concern. When you put a human face to something it changes things and his neediness was rather endearing. Underneath all the bullshit he wanted to please. He wanted to please his parents and his friends. Even in his ill attempt at Ipswich, he was trying to please his ancestors; get revenge on the others for putting all their secrets and dirty deeds on John Putnam and then throwing him to the wolves when his mind and his conscious couldn't take it anymore. He was acting out, starting to expose them, so they sent him to the slaughter.

_You must sacrifice one to save many. The Covenant had to be preserved._

The Covenant, The Community; she was so sick of the whole thing. There were too many secrets and lies. She couldn't wait until this whole thing was over; when she could go home and resume her normal life again.

Claudia grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squeezed the thick concoction right on top of her head. She rubbed her fingers through her hair vigorously working up a good lather, and then dunked her head under the water, washing the shampoo out. Rising up and gasping for air, she sat up again, her hands hanging over the edge of the tub.

"Yeah," she whispered, "I'll finish the fucking spell and be done with the whole thing. I don't care what happens after that. Those bitches can do what they want with it."

_You do care. _

"No, I don't."

_Yes, you do._

"Fuck!" Claudia rubbed the water from her eyes and lifted herself out of the bath. Her attempt to relax was ill conceived. How was she supposed to chill with all that shit running through her mind? She was constantly second guessing herself, constantly worrying about what could happen after she handed that sacred piece of paper over to The Community. What would they do with it?

_You already know what they're going to do with it._

"Shut up!" She shouted.

She covered her mouth realizing she was yelling into thin air; yelling at the voice in her head that no one else could hear. How ridiculous she must look.

She shook head and step out of the bathtub. She grabbed a towel and began to dry off, but she stopped and then plopped down on the edge of the tub in defeat.

This wasn't working. This whole thing was fucked up. Pretty soon everything would come to a head and she would be in the eye of the storm watching it all fall a part until the winds of destruction finally sucked her in and she was ripped a part as well. But what was she supposed to do? She couldn't stop writing now, she was almost finished and The Community wouldn't be down for her just bowing out. They couldn't restore the broken Deus without her.

_You're stuck._

She rolled her eyes at the voice in her head and then sighed, "I'll pull a Scarlet O'Hara," she nodded happily as if that was the answer to all her problems, "Yeah, I'll think about it tomorrow. Everything can wait until tomorrow."

Claudia felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The great thing about thinking about it tomorrow was that tomorrow may never come. Sure, the real tomorrow would come with the sunrise, but _that_ tomorrow; the tomorrow when she'd sit down and figure out what she was going to do and how she was going to do it; when all the questions were answered; when she faced her fears and took a handle on the uncertainty, _that_ tomorrow could be pushed back to the next day and the next… into infinity.

She smiled, "Yeah, Scarlet was on to something. I'll work out all of it, every loose end… tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6: Crossing The Frame

**Special Note:** This one is a little rough around the edges, but it gives answers to questions that were posed in the first few chapters and some questions I personally had while watching the movie. It also helps move the plot along as well. There is also a scene in this chapter that was the subject of great debate among my beta readers. Some thought it ruined the integrity of the story, some thought it made perfect sense. I ultimately decided to keep it in, so see if you can figure out what scene I'm talking about. I do want to let you know that it changes the core of the story and this new development will effect everything that happens after this. Also, as far as the historical parts go, I did quite a bit of research to make sure my dates and events were as accurate as possible and corrolated with the completely made up history and dates of Ipswich in the movie. Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Thanks.

**Proof of Life**

**Chapter 6: Crossing the Frame**

Claudia was already seated at the kitchen table when Chase strolled in wearing the outfit she'd picked out for him: a white t-shirt, his blue stripped polo, a pair of dark wash jeans, a belt, his wallet and chain, and his all white DC shoes. With the collar of his polo turned up and his shirt half tucked into his jeans to reveal his decretive belt buckle, he looked the quintessential New England Son of privilege. White and squeaky clean with money to blow on frivolous things.

Claudia had woken him up that morning by dumping the stack of clothes on top of him as he slept, pulling him from his nightmare and causing him to hit his head on the nightstand next to the bed. He'd whined about the method she'd used to wake him and how it was only 7:30 in the morning.

"_Can't I have 30 more minutes?" _he pleaded,_ "What the hell! At least give me until 8, Claude!"_

"_You were having a nightmare anyway," _she'd smirked_, "You should be thanking me."_

So he'd gotten up reluctantly and treaded off to the shower, pissed as hell, but following orders.

Claudia gestured to the toast and fresh fruit she'd laid out as he entered the kitchen. Nibbling on a piece of cantaloupe, she sifted through the morning's paper skipping the front page and going straight to the sports section.

"I could have picked out my own clothes, you know," he said opening the refrigerator door and pulling out a pitcher of orange juice.

"You don't like what I picked for you?" she asked concerned.

"No, it's fine. But I'm not a little boy. I can dress myself," he sat down at the table and poured a glass of juice for both of them.

"I figured I'd just save you the trouble. No big deal," she shrugged.

"You understand that I'm not a kid, right?" he said pointedly.

She put her paper down on the table as if annoyed, "Yes, Chase, you're not a little kid. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way," she thought for a moment, "Actually, you've used quite a bit, so I'd guess your real age is about 21."

"I thought you said that collecting power was slowing things down?"

She lifted the paper again concealing her face, "It is. You were a happy little junkie, so you'd be much older without the power from your father. Call it a parting gift."

He took a sip of his juice and said nothing. Since his reaction to the topic of his parents, Claudia had treated him with kit gloves; handling him like a child with an anger management problem. He was an adult and he wanted her to see him that way. It was _extremely_ important to him that she see him as a man, not some power hungry, magic addicted kid who needed to be coddled.

In fact, over the past few weeks he'd become less concerned with The Covenant and all the convoluted crap that went along with it. He liked it here with Claudia and she had so much knowledge. He could learn form her and increase his power much more efficiently than trying to beat it out of Caleb and his little cohorts. Besides, they were small potatoes compared to what power was really out there. He could hang with Claudia and learn what The Deus was about and how to really use it; burst out of the Ipswich bubble and associate with people like him, people who knew things and could teach him.

Of course they wouldn't stay in Arizona, as he figured this was just a place that Claudia was using to work on whatever she was working on. He would take her back to the east coast with him, maybe to New York and they could chill there… together. He could fund her project, he had plenty of money. She wouldn't have to worry about anything.

"What are you smiling about?" Claudia asked peeking from behind her paper.

Chase was pulled from his thoughts and shook his head, "Nothing, I'm just excited to be getting out today. I'm curious to see where we live."

_Where we live. _

It sounded so permanent to her that a shiver ran down her spine. She hadn't realized how much he'd resigned himself to being with her. It had happened so fast. It was strange.

"Well, you said you needed a hair cut and I need to pick up some supplies, groceries and stuff. You're eating me out of house and home," she frowned.

"You know I can pay for all that stuff—" he began.

"No. It's cool. I'm not broke. I'm just complaining."

"Really, Claude, I want to. It's the least I can do."

"It's okay, Chase. Seriously, I don't need money. I've got plenty."

They were both silent.

Chase grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite. He chewed slowly hunched over his plate. He was disappointed. Why wouldn't she let him help her?

Their silence continued.

Claudia couldn't take it anymore. She hopped up from the table abruptly, stuffing the rest of the cantaloupe into her mouth, "Come on, we need to go," she said still chewing the piece of fruit. She downed her glass of orange juice and headed for the door.

Chase nodded downing his own glass of juice and stood up, "Do I get to pay for my own hair cut?" he asked.

"You've got enough cash for that, sure," she shrugged.

Chase rolled his eyes, "Oh, joy."

* * *

Chase opened the front door and was immediately assaulted by glaring sunlight. He recoiled into the house and hastily put on his sunglasses to shield his eyes.

Claudia was already waiting for him in the truck. She sat on the driver's side of her dark grey Chevy Silverado, the hum of Coheed and Cambria easing out of the stereo system. Her sunglasses were firmly on her face as she sat waiting, tapping the stirring wheel to the rhythm of "Ten Speed."

He stepped out cautiously still miffed by his first contact with the sun. It had been almost a month since he'd been on the outside. He'd been isolated for so long. It felt strange to be out in the world again; like he didn't belong there. He turned around and took a look at the house he'd been living in, but had never seen.

Claudia hit the horn beckoning him. Ripped from his observation, he turned around and made his way to the truck, opening the passenger door and getting inside.

"What the hell were you doing? You were just standing there."

He put on his seatbelt, "I was just looking at the house. I'd never seen it before."

Claudia rolled her eyes and put the truck into drive. She eased out of the driveway and made a right onto the dirt road that led to the town of Ajo, Arizona.

She gestured toward the outline of the town in the distance, "Technically we live in Ajo. It used to be a cooper mining town, but since the mines closed down, it's a hub for seniors and Border Patrol. The town is a good mix, but it's small. It only has about 4,000 residents."

"Is that why you picked it, because it's small?" He asked.

She nodded, "That's part of it. We're in the Sonoran Desert, so there's lots of open space. I can get everything I need in town, but still have peace and quiet to work by living just outside in the desert. Nothing can sneak up on me out here. It's not like being in a big city where there is too much interference; too many places to hide."

"The Deus is quieter out here, right?" he asked looking out of the window and taking in the scenery.

She glanced at him surprised, "Yeah, it is. That's right."

He shrugged, "It makes sense. You said The Deus was in everything, so it's only natural that a big city would be full of distractions. Everyone so close together; all their wants and needs fleshed out in the environment…making it hard to think… hard to breathe."

"It is like suffocating," she whispered, "Sometimes I can't stand it. At least not while I'm working."

"What are you working on, by the way?"

The question caught her off guard and it took a moment for her to answer, "It's personal."

"But you're getting paid for it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, you said you had plenty of money, so I figured whatever you're working on, you're getting paid for it. They don't call it work for nothing," He turned to look at her, taking in her dark hair and skin.

"I… my family has money, okay!" She stopped short not wanting to go any further.

"What you do, does it have to do with magic?" He asked.

_Why is this kid so curious?_

"Yes, but… You know what, don't worry you're pretty little head about it. It has nothing to do with you."

_Liar!_

"I know, but I'm curious. I want to know about you. What you do and how you think. You fascinate me," He smiled.

Claudia pulled her eyes away from the road and looked at him. His smile was sweet and disarming. He seemed genuine in his want to learn more about her. She felt herself relaxing under his gaze and then pulled back.

"Listen, you don't need to know anything about me. That's not why you're here. I know I asked you to trust me and you should, The Deus sent you here for a reason, but I am not your friend. Do you understand, Chase? We are not friends. We'll never be friends. I can't be friends with someone who's done the things you've done. Sorry."

Chase turned away from her and looked out of the window again. He didn't say anything, but she could tell just by looking at him that she'd hurt his feelings.

He turned back to her and forced a smile, "Well, I don't like being in the dark about things. That's why I ask so many questions. I'm sorry," he whispered, turning around to stare out of the window before she could reply.

It was obvious that the conversation was over and they didn't speak again until they pulled in front of Murphy's Barber Shop on Main and 2nd.

* * *

Before Claudia could even turn off the ignition Chase was out of the truck and stepping onto the sidewalk to enter Murphy's. She hastily unbuckled her seatbelt and got out to follow him.

"Hey!" she called after him.

He stood at the entrance to the barber shop for a moment, and then turned to face her letting out a frustrated sigh, "Yeah."

"How long do you think it'll take you to get a hair cut," she asked softly, trying to be nice after she'd been so mean in the truck just minutes before.

"It shouldn't take that long," he said shortly.

"Well, I have to stop by the metaphysical shop and get some supplies and head over to the grocery store, so if you're done before I get back, feel free to walk around and check out the town. We're inside the barrier so you're safe."

He nodded, but said nothing.

She stuffed her hands in her pockets nervously and continued, "I thought that after, we could go to that 50's style Diner across the street and get a burger."

He shrugged, "Whatever you want. I don't care."

He turned away, entering the barber shop and leaving her in the middle of the sidewalk alone and feeling completely exposed.

Why the hell did she feel so bad about what she'd said to him? The truth was they could never be friends. But at that moment he was being open and honest with her and before he could hide it, the hurt and vulnerability at what she'd said to him showed all over his face. She'd give a million bucks to know what he was thinking right now. Did the way she'd treated him push him too far away? Would he go off and do something stupid? Isn't that what he always did when he felt hurt and alone?

She shook her head frustrated. She didn't have time for this. She had to prepare for the arrival of the Torrance Sisters. They would be on her door step at 11:30am sharp and they would want tea. Goddess forbid they should visit and she not have tea ready for them. How she hated those bitches. She wished them ill, very, very ill.

* * *

Chase slipped on his sunglasses as he stepped out of Murphy's. He ran his fingers through his newly trimmed hair and let a little smile escape. He always felt better after a new hair cut and not even the burn from Claudia could take that away from him.

He stepped onto the sidewalk away form Murphy's and headed down Main Street. He needed to walk and clear his head, so it was a good thing that Claudia wasn't done doing whatever she was doing. Besides, he didn't think that he could stand to be around her anyway.

He had started to feel really close to her the past few weeks. Not only did she feed him and clothe him and nurse him, but it seemed that she really did care about him. She made him feel like he had a clean slate with her; that the dirt he'd done in Ipswich hadn't followed him, but that was all an act. She was just being nice because that was what The Deus wanted. Now that he was getting back to himself, she could let him know how she really felt about him. How she disliked him and thought he was a bad person. She probably couldn't wait for him to fully heal and be gone; out of her life.

He felt a pain in his stomach at the thought of this. It was hard for him to comprehend the despair that welled up in his gut at that moment. Yes, they had only known each other for a few weeks, but they had been through a lot and he felt connected to her. He even let himself fantasize about staying with her; taking her to New York; living there… together.

He let out a frustrated grunt, "God, I'm so stupid," he whispered, "I'm so fucking stupid."

He let the aggravation and embarrassment overtake him as he quickened his pace down Main Street toward the west end of town. There really wasn't any reason for him to stay there. Chances were she was going to let him loose anyway. She didn't want him there; she was just doing her duty to The Deus. He'd go to California and hide out for bit. He wasn't as stupid as to think he could head back to Massachusetts just yet, but he couldn't stay there. Not with her. She'd hurt him so much. Why did those few sentences hurt him so fucking much?

He didn't understand it and he didn't care. He just needed to be away from that place and away from her. Besides, this was what he did best… escape.

* * *

Evidence of Halloween was all around Claudia as she browsed the super market. She wondered if she should buy a pumpkin or two to carve and maybe some candy. Neither went against Samhain tradition and it might be nice to do something special for Chase on Halloween, as he probably had no idea about its pagan origins to begin with.

She eased down the cereal isle and remembered that Chase liked the Honey Nut Cheerios, but couldn't remember if he was fond of the plain Cheerios too.

"Oh fuck it," she said, "I'm getting both," she grabbed the two boxes and dropped them into the shopping cart unceremoniously.

It was hard for her to shop with someone else in mind. She was so used to getting stuff just for herself. Thinking of other peoples tastes; what they liked and didn't like was new to her and kind of annoying. Although she knew she wasn't obligated to cater to Chase, she still wanted to get him things he liked.

_You have a soft spot for that boy._

She fished the shopping list she'd scribbled earlier that morning out of her pocket and looked over the contents. She'd gotten steak and chicken, stuff for sandwiches, breakfast food, produce, tea and coffee cake for the brats, bottled water… she was missing something… oh yes, the ice cream for Chase.

She headed over to the frozen foods section and browsed the different brands. The Putnam boy had requested one thing form the grocery store and one thing only, ice cream. The least she could do was fulfill that request considering what an ass she'd been earlier that day.

"There it is," she whispered opening the freezer door and reaching for the Ben & Jerry's Cherry Garcia.

She pulled the container toward her and then stopped. Pain seized her like an ice-pick through the head and she dropped the container into the basket with a thump.

There was a ripple in the barrier. Someone was trying to get in. No, not get in, but get out. The pain came again and she fell against the row of freezers, still standing but consumed with pain. She waited for the sting to subside; until her mind was clear enough to figure out what was happening.

She rubbed her head and exhaled, and then her eyes shot open in complete surprise. She knew who had tried to break down her little barricade.

"That fucking idiot," she hissed, "I'm gonna kick his ass!"

* * *

Chase was sprawled out on his back in the dirt and his head was spinning. Shutting his eyes against the sun, he forcibly inhaled. He'd gotten the wind completely knocked out of him.

He knew that there was a barrier, but this was ridiculous. The thing was dense, really dense and without his full power he wouldn't have a chance in hell of breaking it down. And why the hell was it even calibrated to block him in the first place? He knew that this barrier was tweaked to the tiniest little detail, so Claudia specifically set it to keep him from getting out. Why would she do that? He should have been able to walk right out of there. The barrier was supposed to keep things out, not keep him in.

"That sneaky little bitch," He exhaled, "What's she up to?"

Just as those words crossed his lips, Claudia's truck came to a screeching halt behind him. Still laid out on his back, he turned his head and squinted at her as she jumped out of the truck and slammed the door with so much force it almost frightened him.

She walked up to him at a stride and blocked out his view of the sun. All he could make out was the blue wash of her jeans and her black Converse Allstars.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" she yelled.

He didn't say anything, but let out a strained cough. He was still stunned by the backlash from the barrier.

"I just… I just want to crack your goddamn head open! What were you thinking!? Where were you going to go!? Don't you know that there are people looking for you!? There are people out there who want to fucking hurt you! What the hell did you think the barrier was for!?"

"I didn't think it was to keep me in," he hissed pulling himself up into a seated position. He dusted the dirt off of his jeans and smiled, "That's a tight little barrier you got there, honey. Wonder why it's so dense. Kind of curious as to what you're trying to do here."

Claudia's rage was so intense that she began to shake uncontrollably, "I'm trying to keep you safe! Not only from the things outside but from you!"

"I don't need saving from myself—"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Chase was forced down on his back with a thud and held to the ground with so much force that his chest felt as if it would collapse. Claudia was pissed and it was manifesting its self through The Deus. This was the first time she had used overtly and it surprised Chase. It also impressed him.

She kneeled beside him and her face came into view. The fury she felt twisted her attractive features into scary caricatures of themselves. She was almost unrecognizable, "You listen to me and you listen well," she whispered with a coating of disdain that was undeniable, "If you ever pull a stunt like this again, I'll end you. Do you understand? I don't know why The Deus thinks you're so special or what plans it has for you; I don't really care. I'll knock you to the next plain of existence and be done with it. I'll be more than happy to take whatever punishment comes with that just to put you down," she stood up, "Now get in the fucking truck."

She strode back to the truck and Chase was released.

He inhaled forcibly once again letting out a few strained coughs. He stood up, dusting more dirt off of his clothes, "It's time for you to share more information, Claude," He called after her.

She opened the driver's side door of the truck, "I know," She said not looking at him.

"I mean—wait… what?"

"I said, I know and if you hadn't tried to run away like a little baby, I would have told you more over lunch. That was the plan."

"If you'd told me that to begin with, none of this would have happened."

She slammed the car door, "Look, I've never done this before and there are things… things that are happening …I have obligations that I can't get out of. I need you to make this easy for me. Just do what I tell you to do when I tell you to do it!"

"I don't understand. What does that mean; obligations? What are you into? Is it your project?" his irritation reemerged and he walked up to her, forcing her to look at him, "If you need help, let me help you. But I need to know what's going on. Why are you so tense? It's like your scared or something?"

She balked at this and turned away from him, opening the car door again and getting inside, "I'm not scared. Now get in the truck. I'm hungry."

"Goddamn it! Why do you keep doing that? You just shut down!"

He was upset and tried of the secrets. There was obviously something going on; something bigger and more intense than Ipswich. Something that reached far beyond anything he knew about and it was scaring her. She was in trouble, but she wasn't willing to say why.

"You're in trouble. It's because of me—"he whispered.

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is. I know it is. But I can help you. I want to help. I need to make up for the stuff I've done," he said this at such a low whisper that Claudia could barely hear him.

He stood at the driver's side door and stared at her; waiting for her to answer. She felt as if her skin was burning under his gaze.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked softly.

"I want you to tell me what's going on. I want you to let me help you."

"I can't tell you what's going on… you can't help."

"It's that bad?"

"Yes," she said flatly, "It's that bad."

Chase opened the car door abruptly and pulled her out of the driver's seat with force.

"What the hell— " she began.

At once she was pressed against him, wrapped in his arms. The smell of him filled her senses and she was paralyzed. Her mind stuttered and she pushed away from him, but he pulled her back and continued to hold her tightly, not letting go. She didn't know what to do or say at that moment. Part of her wanted to relax and let his warmth consume her, but her other half screamed for freedom.

_This is wrong! This is so wrong!! _

She struggled against him once more and his arms coiled around her waist more intensely than before as they stumbled against the cab of the truck. Her arms were forced up and around his neck as he stepped into her, moving there bodies closer together.

"Stop it," he whispered; his breath hot against her ear, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. This is all my fault and I'm sorry."

Tears welled in Claudia's eyes. What was she supposed to say to that? What was she supposed to do? When did things get so complicated? When did _they_ get so complicated?

Dizziness overtook her and despite herself, she relaxed into his arms. As if that was what he was waiting for, for her to succumb, he released her, pulling away and leaving her leaned against the cab of the truck faint with sensation and unsure of herself.

She turned away from him. She didn't want his eyes on her although she could feel them gazing over her as she looked away. She was so embarrassed. Her cheeks were on fire.

He stepped toward her again and she flinched. She was completely on edge.

"Get in, I'm still hungry." She said with a hesitation in her voice that Chase had never heard before.

Claudia's eyes followed him as he moved around the front of the truck to the passenger side. She dreaded the thought of his closeness.

He claimed into the truck and shut the passenger door behind him, waiting for her to enter. She slid into the driver's seat and shut the door. They sat there for a moment in silence.

"Claude—"he reached out to touch her hair.

"Don't," she said snapping the seatbelt closed.

He nodded pulling his hand away. He understood completely.

* * *

Chase fiddled with his napkin as he sat across from Claudia in the booth at Rocketville Diner. He didn't know what had come over him on the dirt road. He just did it without thinking and now he knew that he had probably made a big mistake.

Claudia had said nothing on the drive back to Main Street and only spoke softly to the waitress when ordering once they were seated in the booth next to the window. Other than that she was quite and very distant. Yes, he'd made a huge mistake.

He tried not to stare at her as she sat with her hair concealing part of her face. He wanted so much to examine her, to look into her eyes and figure out what she was thinking, but he'd already pushed too hard and overstepped his bounds. He didn't want to do anymore damage.

"There are people coming to visit tomorrow," she broke the silence shifting her eyes to him for only a moment, "Three sisters, triplets. You could call them my employers. They're coming to check on my progress with the project and it is very important that they not know you're here with me."

Their food arrived and Chase said a passing thank you to the waitress as she sat the plates on the table in front of them. She refilled their drinks and went back behind the counter.

"Okay, I can do that. I'll do whatever you want," he said softly.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm going to put up a barrier at the doorway to your room. If you stay quite and don't use, they won't know you're there. They're not very bright and they underestimate me."

"Can I ask why you're hiding me?"

She pushed her hair out of her face and behind her right ear, "Because they're some of the people out to get you. And before you start, I can't tell you why. You just need to trust me."

"Okay, like I said, I'll do whatever you want. I won't ask anymore questions."

Neither of them had touched their food although they were both starving. It seemed that they were at a stand still. Each afraid to move for fear that they might do or say something stupid. It was a mutual paralysis and it was killing them both.

Claudia moved first, taking a bite of her cheese burger. Chase followed and they continued eating in silence for a few moments, giving each other a break from the awkwardness to fulfill a basic human need.

Claudia took a sip of her coke and then rested her hands in her lap letting the half eaten burger have a rest, "Remember when I told you that you didn't come by your gift honestly?" she asked still not looking at him.

He swallowed hard and looked at her, "Yes, I remember."

"Well, I suppose I should at least tell you how that happened. Although you already know; you've seen it in your visions. You still have them don't you?"

"Yes, but not as intensely. When I was at Spenser they would keep me up at night. I couldn't sleep, so I would stay up all night thinking about The Covenant and my parents and seeing visions…"

"I can't explain the visions as I don't completely understand them. I have my theories, but I do know the history behind Ipswich. I can tell you that."

He nodded, "Okay, I'm listening."

She looked out of the window as if collecting her thoughts and then began, "The Five Families: Danvers, Parry, Garwin, Sims and Putnam have always been aristocrats. They've known each other for Centuries, first becoming forever connected in a business venture. They formed and were partners in a trading company, bringing great valuables from the east. That's how they made their fortunes. The families have always been like brothers; inseparable."

"Aaron Sims fancied himself a great scholar and was fascinated by books on sorcery and alchemy he'd discovered on his travels to the Middle East and China. While living in Essex, at his family's estate, he heard whispers from the servants about a peasant girl who miraculously healed the sick. One of his maids, Eilis, claimed that the girl, Martha Cavanaugh, had brought her mother back from the verge of death and that it was as if she had never been sick at all. She said Martha had used the old traditions to heal her."

She shifted her eyes away from the window and looked at Chase for only a second. He was sitting across from her intently focused on what she was saying.

"This was in the early spring of 1566 in the village of Hatfield Peverel, Essex. At that time, Europe was being taken over by witch hysteria and England got a taste of this. These were dangerous times, but I don't think Martha was thinking about that. I think that she just wanted to use her gift to help people. She should have considered the consequences."

"And her gift, it was The Deus, right?" Chase asked.

"Yes," Claudia nodded, "She was born with it, but learned to control it through the Pagan traditions."

"So Aaron Sims, he figured this out?"

"Yes, he figured out that what she was doing was real; that she had power, but he didn't know that it was The Deus at work. The Five Families never figured that out. They were very isolated, as you know."

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Anyway," she continued, "Aaron became fascinated with her and told his "brothers" about her. He offered her a position in his house as his personal maid. He told her he would give her protection and money if she taught him the old traditions and became his assistant. She was poor and uneducated. He offered her wonderful opportunities, so she agreed and moved into the Sims estate," Claudia thought for a moment, "I personally think that she fell in love with Aaron Sims or at least in lust with him. That's the only explanation I can think of as to why she let him and the others get so close to her. Close enough to steal her power."

Chase said nothing. He knew this was coming. How else would The Five Families have gotten so much power with so many side effects? He supposed it was about balance really. The Deus was all about balance. If you take something dirty you have to give back something dirty. They took power, so they gave their lives. It made perfect sense.

Claudia waited for him to interject; for surprise to surface on his face, but it didn't. He'd already figured it out.

"However, it wasn't Aaron's idea to steal The Deus from Martha. That was Robert Danvers."

Chase cracked a slight smile. It was hilarious to him that Caleb Danvers' ancestor was the one who came up with the filthy deed. It just proved that not everyone was righteous. If Caleb knew how things really happened, he was sure to be knocked down a few pegs.

Claudia registered the amusement on his face, "Don't get too happy. Abraham Putnam was right there with him, seconding the motion."

He smirked, "I'm not surprised. The Putnams can't be trusted."

Claudia rolled her eyes again. Her annoyance with him was surfacing and the shock of what happened on the dirt road was starting to subside, letting the anger at his audacity shine through. For a moment she returned to that place. With his arms around her, she stood helpless against him.

_You're weak! You should never have let him fucking touch you!!_

"Claude," he asked concerned, "You looked like you drifted off there for a second."

She refocused as she was pulled from her reverie, "Umm, yeah, so shortly after Martha moved in with Sims, The Five Brothers took a trip to the Middle East. There they stumbled upon a spell that could invoke power and grant it to whoever desired it. But they required a corporeal source."

"So Martha gets tagged," Chased snorted, "That's fucked up."

"They brought the spell back to England and started laying their plans, translating the spell and trying to understand it; not telling Martha anything about what they were doing. They were greedy and privileged. They thought they could have whatever they wanted and they were so caught up in the idea of great power that they didn't think about the equivalent exchange. In order to get something you have to give something. They did the deed on the Summer Solstice. It was June 21st, 1566. All five were 18 years old"

"What about Martha? What did they do with her?" Chase asked his eyes wide with eagerness.

"They didn't kill her themselves if that's what you're thinking. Like I said, the rest of Europe was consumed with the witch craze brought on by the Christian Reformations. Although England never resorted to the brutality that the other countries did, people were still tried and executed for being witches."

"They accused her of being a witch and sent her to burn!?" He seemed offended by this. Maybe it was because of his visions and experiencing what it was like to burn at the stake. Or maybe he thought that if they were going to steal her power, the least they could do is kill her themselves.

"They did accuse her," Claudia answered, "Aaron Sims put her out of the estate and said that she had bewitched his little sister. But the punishment for witchcraft in England was hanging and only if murder by witchcraft could be proven. So they accused her of predicting the king's lifespan by divination which is a high crime and punishable by death. She was sent to London to stand trail. She never denied the accusations."

"Why didn't she say anything? Why didn't she defend herself? At that point, she was powerless right? She could have turned around and accused them instead. Why didn't she fight?" Chase seemed genuinely upset by this. He really wanted to know why she didn't put up a fight and try to save herself.

"The truth is, she didn't do or say anything against The Five Brothers. In fact, after she was put out of the Sims estate, she didn't speak a word. Not at the hearing in Hatfield, not at her trail in London; she was completely silent, as if she'd gone mute. Besides, what was she supposed to say? You don't need proof to accuse someone of being a witch and when accused of high crimes against the monarchy, unless some miraculous evidence contrary to your charge surfaces, you're already considered guilty."

Claudia let what she'd said sink in and watched as a shroud of defeat washed over his face. The realization that people do terrible things for terrible reasons was no surprise to him. The world was not a pretty place. It was full of malice and you just had to get by, trying desperately not to let it touch you. Unfortunately he'd failed at this and now the malice was in his blood.

"As I said before, I think she fell in love with Aaron and was devastated when he betrayed her. What did she have to live for after that? So she let them try her and sentence her to death by hanging. That is how she died. Despite all her good deeds she was also very stupid."

Chase looked up at her, "She wasn't stupid for falling in love. She was just being human."

"I said that was _my_ theory. I didn't say it actually happened that way. Love makes you weak. I would never let anyone get that close to me," Claudia said this pointedly as she looked away and out of the window.

They were both silent for a moment.

"What happened after Martha was hanged?"

Claudia exhaled, "They started to get a dose of the consequences of their actions. They had a hard time controlling The Deus and they were using and aging. Garwin was the first to start losing it, and then Parry followed. They were starting to draw attention to themselves, but they weren't stupid. They knew they had to get a hold of things before they were found out. So they formed a Covenant of silence."

"Danvers was the first to get married and have a son. When his son turned 13 he realized that he had passed on his power. When his son turned 18 and ascended he saw the full picture of how things were going to be from then on. That they would all have first born sons and those sons would ascend at 18. They would use, become addicted, age and die."

"They could have stopped it. They could have chosen not to have kids and ended it," Chase was fervid.

"No, they couldn't. You have to understand, when they stole the power from Martha, The Deus was ripped away from the collective, the greater form. Now its main concern is survival and it imposes this concern on every first born male from The Five Families after they ascend. Pretty soon you'll feel it too; the need to create a child; a son to carry on The Deus. You'll be completely consumed with finding a woman to bare your child. It's just a matter of time. The same thing happened to John Putnam before he was hanged at Salem. He knew his time was running out, so he went to Goodie Pope in her dreams and she bore a child for him so The Deus could go on; so the Putnam line could survive."

Claudia stopped and took another sip of coke. She was getting tired. This day had been completely exhausting.

"The Five Families remained this way for 100 years and spawned four generations of first born sons in England. All getting a taste at 13 and then ascending at 18. In 1664 Parry's grandson ascended and started to show signs of addiction. He murdered the daughter of a family friend, the girl he was to marry. In 1665 The Five Families decided to leave England for the New World. Part of this was to keep Parry's grandson from being hanged for murder and the other part was to try and leave their sordid history behind. They arrived in Massachusetts in 1666 and established the Ipswich Colony."

"What about John Putnam? What happened with him?" Chase asked.

"You already know what happened with him. Your father told you."

"But I want to hear your take on it."

Claudia rubbed her temples, a headache was coming on and she felt so tired, "I'll tell you later. I think we should go home."

Chase nodded, "Okay."

He gestured for the waitress and asked for the check and some boxes for the leftovers. Claudia reached for her purse.

"No, I've got it," he said hastily.

"I don't want you using your credit cards. You need to lay low."

"Fine, I'll pay with cash then," he smirked.

She looked away. She was in no mood for his sarcasm.


	7. Chapter 7: The Three Evils

**Special Note:** This chapter is shorter than chapter 6. I didn't have as much info to cram into this one, but it's a good size, about 9 pages in word. This one was really easy to write and I enjoyed it very much. You'll get to meet the Torrance Sisters which have been mentioned in two previous chapters. Although I had a general idea of what I wanted them to be, when I started writing, they turned into more than I expected which is a good thing.

I've also started fiddling with the idea of writing a sequel to this. In fact, I think I'm probably going to have to as I've started this elaborate story line and won't be able to really delve into it with the way the story is constructed now. This one was always meant to be about Chase and now it's also about Claudia or more accurately, about Chase AND Claudia and their relationship.

Also, for those who asked before, yes, Chase is in love. Whether or not Claudia will return his feelings and allow herself to love him back is still up in the air. A part of me thinks it would be too easy to just get them together… so I don't know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, please review. Thanks.

**Proof of Life**

**Chapter 7: The Three Evils**

Chase tossed and turned all night as his mind raced at what seemed to be break-neck speed. But not with visions of burning or the dark history of The Covenant, but of Claudia and the way she'd felt wrapped in his arms. He'd never felt anything so perfect in his life. He didn't want the moment to end and he wondered if he would ever feel that sensation again.

If he was to judge the situation by her initial reaction he figured he'd never get a second chance at physical contact. He'd caught her off guard the first time, pulling her from the truck so abruptly that she didn't have time to think or react before she was entangled and pressed against him. But there was something between them. He knew it wasn't just his imagination because she felt it too. He could tell by the way she melted into him.

He smiled and closed his eyes as he recounted the incident for the thousandth time in his head. The smell of her hair; the softness of her skin; the feeling of her pressed against him, struggling, but then relaxing…

At first he was sorry for what he'd done. Even ashamed that he'd invaded her personal space and crossed boundaries he shouldn't have, but once they'd gotten home, put away the groceries and retreated to their separate corners of the house; he'd had a chance to let everything sink in and realize he knew exactly what he was doing when he embraced her. He didn't know when it happened; when he'd started to feel this way and look at her as a woman, someone he could desire, someone he could imagine spending the rest of his life with.

He turned over and looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand. It was 5:35am. Five minutes from the last time he'd looked at the clock. It was obvious he wasn't going to get any sleep. He was too wired and flush with thoughts of Claudia.

"_Pretty soon you'll feel it too; the need to create a child; a son to carry on The Deus. You'll be completely consumed with finding a woman to bare your child. It's just a matter of time."_

Chase turned over pushing Claudia's words out of his head. He didn't want to think that what he was feeling wasn't real. That it was just The Deus telling him it was time to produce a child; that his desire for her was manufactured by the greater power that flowed through his veins in an attempt to survive.

He was already alone. His parents were gone; his life a lie. Was he to be denied love too? Was he to be denied the chance to meet someone and get married; to have children and a house and a regular job… to be normal? Wasn't that what it really boiled down to; the chance to be average?

He supposed Claudia represented that for him. They wouldn't be normal, but they could get pretty damned close. He wouldn't have to lie to her or hide his secrets. He could be Chase and she would accept him just as he was because she would understand him… because she was just like him.

Chase turned over and faced the doorway as he heard footsteps in the living-room. He saw the kitchen light spark to life and knew that Claudia was up and about. She couldn't sleep either, she was completely on edge.

She opened the refrigerator and scanned the contents, finally locating the gallon of milk; she pulled it out sluggishly and set it on the kitchen table. Sitting down in front of her bowl of Fruit Loops, she poured the liquid in slowly, watching them float. Then she took a spoon full into her mouth and chewed as she hunched over the bowl.

There was so much she had to do in the coming day that the thought of it made her head throb. She wasn't worried about keeping Chase's presence from the Torrance Sisters; that would be the easy part, but how was she going to explain what was taking her so long in finishing the spell? It was true that she was dragging her ass a bit. Partly because she was having doubts, partly because she was having a hard time finding words with enough power to invoke The Deus from The Five Sons, but still be gentle enough not to burn them from the inside while the power was being stripped from them… and then there was Chase.

Despite herself she cursed The Deus for sending him to her. What was the fucking point? Why was she chosen to help him when she was just going to turn around and hurt him a few months from now? She was plotting his doom yet she was chosen to protect him? It made no sense at all.

_And why does he have to be so cute?_

Claudia almost choked on her cereal. That was ridiculous! She barely even registered him as a person. He was Chase Collins, trouble maker and liability.

_But he's good looking. Admit it, you're attracted to him. You liked having him that close to you. I know what thoughts danced in your head when he hugged you. You want to be with him, don't you? Admit it! You're a whore!_

She dropped her spoon into the cereal which sent milk flying. It splattered around the bowl as she pushed her chair away from the table. Grabbing her head as if seized with a migraine, she doubled over and exhaled forcefully.

"That's not true," she whispered, "That's insane."

_Is it really insane? You're a woman and he's a man. Did you think you could live here with him and not feel something? You were always fascinated with him; curious about "The Putnam Boy." You can't lie to me. I'm in your head, remember._

She put her hands in her lap as her hair fell into her face. It was official. Between getting no sleep and the stress of it all, she had gone crazy. That inner voice that she depended on to keep her from straying; the one she knew would always tell the truth had turned against her. Not only was she weighted with the responsibility to The Community and to The Deus, but now she was weighted with keeping these feelings in check.

There was no room for distractions. Anything she may feel for the boy that even resembled a crush was out of the question. He was "The Putnam Boy." A trouble maker and liability. A murderer and a thief. She had no feelings for him. He was beneath her.

_Protest all you want, but I know for whom the bell tolls. IT TOLLS FOR THY!_

"Shut up!" she hissed. It was almost as if her inner voice was mocking her; getting enjoyment from her predicament. It was like she didn't even know herself anymore.

"Who are you talking to?"

Claudia looked up to see Chase standing in the kitchen entrance staring at her. She sat up in her chair and clumsily pulled herself back to the table, "I was talking to myself. I do that I a lot. I'm quite crazy you know."

He didn't say anything but instead walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. He opened it and took a drink as he sat down at the table opposite her. He stared at her as she took another spoonful of cereal, watching her as she chewed.

She looked up, "What?" she said through a mouth full of Fruit Loops.

He smiled, "Nothing… well I just noticed your hair. It has a little brown in it."

Claudia hunched over the bowl again and took another bite of cereal, "Yeah, what's your point? It's always been that way. You act like you've never seen me before."

Chase laughed and realized that it was true. He hadn't really looked at her before. She was just the strange and cynical girl who'd found him out in the desert; who'd saved his life and was opening his world to new things and experiences.

He supposed it was like getting a crush on someone you'd never thought much about before. One night you'd have a compromising dream about them and then, all of a sudden you're attracted to them and you don't know how to act when they're around. It just sneaks up on you. Then you start to notice things like the fullness of their lips and the way their waist curves into their hips in the most pleasing fashion. You notice their skin, like tempered milk chocolate and how you want to touch that skin; press it against yours and marvel at the contrast; light and dark.

"Hey! Fuck up!" Claudia sneered through a mouth full of cereal, "Earth to Chase. I take it you didn't sleep last night either."

The sun was rising in the east, shinning through the window behind Claudia and flooding the kitchen with natural light.

He took another swig of water, "No, I couldn't sleep. I'm too wired. When are the triplets coming? I'm excited."

She rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair, "They'll be here at 11:30 and you'll be in your room, nice and quite, being a good little prisoner," she smirked.

"Ah yes, I haven't forgotten," he smirked back, "I'll be good. I promise."

Claudia got up from the table and put her empty bowl in the sink. She turned and headed toward the living room. Chase got up to follow her.

"So, these Torrance chics, are they hot?"

She plopped down on the sofa and turned on the TV flipping straight to Cartoon Network, "Yeah, they are… in a Paris Hilton sort of way."

* * *

Angela was first to exit the heavily tented Escalade once it had pulled up to the gate of Claudia Harrington's Spanish style ranch house. The oldest of the three, she was always the first to do everything and it was in secession that her two sisters, Amy and Agnes exited as well… in that order.

Although Angela was two minutes older than Amy, and Amy, one minute older than Agnes, they were physically identical in every way. Tall and shapely with shoulder length blond hair the color of wheat, their shining blue eyes were a fitting contrast. They were beautiful in the classical sense and were all too aware of it.

Angela, as the oldest, was the level headed one. Although none of them were particularly bright (at least that is what they wanted people to think), she had a relatively clever tongue and was an excellent liar when the situation called for it… which was usually always.

Amy, on the other hand, cared very little for anything magic related although she enjoyed how it helped her manipulate men. She wasn't concerned with being or sounding smart because she was beautiful and beauty gets you everything that you want. Why bother with the other stuff. It was a waste of time.

Agnes was the youngest and, in some ways, the innocent of the three. Her sisters were no strangers to malice and although she loved them, she always felt as if she didn't belong. She liked their special gift and wanted to be proficient at it, but her tendency to get distracted by the simple things (like pretty flowers or butterflies… or cute boys) often left her lacking. Then again, as Amy would remind her, she was beautiful and rich. What was the point of worrying about the stupid Deus when she had that?

Amy slung her small Coach purse over her shoulder and looked around, "I'm going to have to mist with Evian once we get back to L.A. The air is much too dry out here. It's bad for my skin."

"I like it!" Agnes giggled stepping up to the gate that sealed Claudia's courtyard and opening it.

"Of course you do you nitwit. Just shut up. It hurts to hear you speak," Amy scolded, pushing ahead of Agnes, but Agnes had already tuned her out, instead focusing on the beautiful roses that grew along the stucco walls that lined the stone yard.

"Claudia takes such good care of her roses. It's so pretty out here. The desert is nice," she smiled bending down and taking in their sweet scent.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Amy huffed, flipping her golden hair over her shoulder and crossing her arms defiantly.

"Can we please focus?" Angela interjected, "We need to remember why we're here. Claudia's dragging her ass so we need to remind her that this isn't a paid vacation."

Amy scoffed, "I still don't get why we're paying her. She's far from broke."

"We're paying her because Claudia is the only one who can write the spell and that was what she demanded. Besides, this is what Grandmother wanted. We need to finish it," Angela answered.

"I don't need to finish shit. You're the one who had a thing for the old hag. She never liked me anyway," Amy frowned.

"Maybe if you weren't such a mega bitch she would have liked you more," Agnes whispered as she bent over the roses.

Amy shot her a death look, but Agnes brushed her off. She knew that her sister had heard her.

"Look, let's just do this and get back to L.A. already. All Claudia needs is a little reminder. She's super good at all this magic shit so she'll produce for us. Plus she's all honorable and crap. She has to keep her word or she'll like shrivel up and die or something," Angela gestured toward the door and then realized that Agnes was still engaged by the roses and the other plant life that grew in Claudia's courtyard, "For Christ sake, Agnes!! Get you ass over here! You're so random!"

Agnes hurried over to join her sisters and they glided up the stone walkway to Claudia's front door. Angela lifted her hand to knock, but the door swung open and Claudia was there, forcing a smile.

"Hello ladies! Right on time as usual," she said through clinched teeth, "Come on in. I've got rose tea and coffee cake waiting for you."

"Rose tea! Oh, that's my favorite, Claude. I love your rose tea!" Agnes squealed happily.

Amy rolled her eyes and all three entered the house with Claudia shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Agnes hovered over her cup of rose tea smiling broadly. Amy was seated next to her, her arm slug over the back of the sofa causally. It was obvious she wanted to be anywhere but there. Angela sat across form Claudia on the opposite side of the coffee table in one of the overstuffed leather chairs.

"So," Angela began, "How's it going with the invocation?"

Claudia ran her fingers through her dark hair as she leaned against the arm of her chair, "Its going. I'm almost finished."

Angela waited for her to continue as if she would volunteer a date of completion. Maybe a week from now, even a month would do, but she didn't. That was all Claudia intended to say.

Amy was on the same page as Angela and spoke up, "So what, it will be done in a week, two weeks, a month?"

"I'd give it about a month, but there isn't any hurry," Claudia answered, "It can't be performed until the summer solstice in June. It's only October."

"Are you serious? We can't even do this shit until June!?" Amy balked.

Angela looked at her sister, she was completely mortified, "Amy! Come on, you knew that."

She shook her head, "No I didn't. You know I don't pay attention to that Deus stuff. "

The look of complete embarrassment intensified on Angela's face and she turned to Claudia trying to move the focus away from her sister and what an idiot she was, "So a month then, mid November, okay. That will give us plenty of time to get what we need and prepare Ipswich for the event."

Chase perked up.

Before the sisters had arrived he'd taken the chair from the small desk in his room and positioned it right in front of the opened pocket doors so that he could have a front row seat to everything that was going on. He knew that Claudia was dreading their visit and just had to know what all the hoopla was about.

When they'd entered the house, a Cheshire cat smile spread across his face as he watched the blonds take their seats. Paris Hilton indeed! All three wore plenty of expensive bling to go along with their expensive purses and shoes. They were definitely hot and Chase marveled at what a lucky mother fucker he actually was. If only he'd had a chance to meet them and talk to them, put on the charm. They'd be in his bed in five seconds flat!

_What about Claudia?_

Claudia was quality, she was love. These chics were just fucking.

_How crude of you. _

Yes, how crude, but it had been a while and he was antsy. Claudia would take time; he'd have to prove himself and break her down. It would be totally worth it, but it would take work. He needed some physical contact now. But it was all bullshit. He wasn't going to get anything from anybody. He was behind a barrier, still in his pajamas, hardly in the position to convince anyone to sleep with him; not even these Torrance Sisters… although they definitely looked down for the ride.

_Focus Collins._

Oh yeah, that's right. _Prepare Ipswich for the event?_ What the hell did that mean?

When Angela mentioned Ipswich Chase saw panic spark in Claudia's eyes for just a moment. It was so fast that if he hadn't been looking directly at her he wouldn't have seen it. Then she recoiled, forcing a smile at Angela and taking a sip of her tea.

"You know, I'm the kind of person that likes to be in the moment and think about what I'm doing right now. All that future stuff in June is way too far ahead for me. I'll let you guys handle all that," She shifted her eyes away from her visitors and glanced at the open pocket doors, which without the barrier, would have led to Chase's room, but now looked empty; a fitting mirage.

Was he sitting there listening to everything they were saying? Of course he was; he was nosey as hell. He had to know everything that was going on at every second or he'd start to freak out. She hoped that his complete lack of concern for The Covenant and what happened to them would keep him form meddling into Angela's little slip. He'd already decided that he didn't belong with them. That it was too late for him to take his rightful place with The Sons as a member of the fifth family. Maybe he would let it pass. Maybe he wasn't even listening.

_Maybe you're trying to look at the situation with the glass half full when it's already tipped over and spilled on the floor. Get over yourself. You're completely fucked. This whole thing is fucked. _

"Claude, are you okay?" Agnes asked taking a sip of tea, "You look a little freaked out."

Claudia nodded exhaling, "Yes, Agnes, I'm fine. Thank you," she sat herself upright in her chair. She needed to get control.

"Okay, so mid-November. I can do that. It's settled," she continued, nodding at Angela, "It'll be done before Thanksgiving," she let her eyes shift to the pocket doors, "And now that that's settled, I guess you guys should be heading back to L.A.," she started to rise out of her seat.

"There's one more thing," Angela spoke up.

Dread boiled in Claudia's gut and she eased back down in her chair.

"You know that The Fifth Son, The Putnam Boy, has gone missing, right?"

"Yes," Claudia nodded, "I know."

Angela continued, "After what happened with Danvers at the barn, he disappeared. The others don't think he's dead. If he was, we would know, but he's completely dropped off the radar and our Seekers can't find him. You're really good at this stuff and you know the most about The Five Families, keeping track of them and all. Do you know where he is? Do you feel a ripple from his Deus at all?"

"No, I don't. I've been concerned about his disappearance as well."

Claudia said this with such a straight face, with so much conviction that Chase sank into his chair. She'd lied her ass off and didn't even flinch.

"Well, do you think you can help us find him?" Angela asked.

"I'm not a Seeker. I wouldn't even know where to start," Claudia answered.

Angela nodded, "I get it. It's just a concern. For someone to just drop off the radar like that; just disappear… it's strange."

"Maybe he's behind some kick ass barrier or something," Agnes chimed in.

Claudia could have smacked her right across the face.

Angela thought for a moment, "You know, you could be right…"

"Actually," Claudia interjected, "Barriers aren't Chase's thing. He is excellent at curses and telekinesis, but barriers, hardly."

Agnes smiled, "Claudia does know everything about The Five Families."

"I've seen pictures of The Putnam Boy that the Seekers have taken," Amy said lazily, "He's hot."

Agnes nodded enthusiastically, "He is very cute!"

Chase had to smile. He couldn't help it.

"That Danvers kid is more my type thought," Amy continued, "He's just yummy."

Angela cleared her throat as the embarrassment colored her cheeks, "So Claudia, thanks so much for the pleasant visit. You're always so hospitable and the tea was lovely."

Claudia nodded, "Thank you."

"We'll expect a call from you when you're finished; when you're ready to come back to L.A.?" Angela asked.

"Yes, of course," Claudia answered smiling.

"Okay, great. We've transferred funds to your account. That should keep you good until you're ready to fly back home. And we'll see you later. Thanks for all you're help," Angela rose out of her seat and her sisters followed suit.

"I always appreciate your visits," Claudia smiled walking them to the door.

"Don't bullshit, Claudia. You hate when we visit," Amy said flatly as she followed Angela out.

Agnes smiled at Claudia with shinning eyes, "Thank you so much for the tea, Claude. It was wonderful. Oh, and happy Samhain!!" she laughed following her sisters to their tented Escalade. It gleamed in the sun and was a symbol of their power and privilege.

Claudia waved goodbye and shut the door promptly.

Amy stopped Angela before they entered the large SUV, "What do you think? You think she'll really have it done by November?"

Angela nodded, "I think so. She's never stirred us wrong before. I told you she's all honorable and crap."

And Angela believed that. She really did, but there was something about this visit. Something wasn't right. Claudia was more on edge than usual. And the way she'd talked about The Putnam Boy; she'd never heard Claudia refer to him by his actual name before. Nobody in The Community did. He was just The Putnam Boy; the last in a long line of insignificant wizards from a defunct Colonial family on the verge of extinction.

She supposed she was reading too much into it. She was just on edge because they were so close to achieving their grandmother's dying wish; to see The Five Families destroyed and The Deus restored. But still…it was nagging at her. Something was bothering her and she couldn't put her finger on it.

Chase Collins.

Why did she feel like he was going to be a problem?


	8. Chapter 8: The Faint of Hearts

**Special Note:** This chapter is a throw back to the old Chase. Not so much the old Chase that tried to kill The Covenant, but the Chase that is strong willed and knows what he wants. My intention is not to change his character into what I think he should be just because he was my favorite. My intention has always been to give him depth beyond just a cardboard villain. There are always reasons people do what they do that go beyond just being evil and I want to try and get into that. Hopefully it is working, but if not, please let me know.

Also, I don't want people to think that Chase being attracted to the Torrance Sisters and going on in his head about them means he isn't in love with Claudia. He is, very much so and this chapter gets into that more. But Chase is a guy and guys like pretty things so of course he's going to notice three hot, blonde triplets when he sees them. It wouldn't be realistic if he didn't.

To Naturelle: Thanks for the review! You are such a talented writer, so it's always nice to hear form you. To answer your theory, I don't think I'm going to make anyone related to Martha Cavanaugh. Partly because that seems too obvious to me and because I think it would give to righteous a motive to the characters involved. The triplets are not righteous at all. There is deep malice behind what they're doing and that will become apparent in the sequel to this story.

To Babaksmiles: Okay, WOW! You're review was insane and great and wonderful. I am so happy someone has really taken such a vested interest in this story. You're getting so much from it and really feeling it which means I am doing something half right. Thank you so much for the review and advice. I really appreciate it!

**Proof of Life**

**Chapter 8: The Faint of Hearts**

A day had passed since the Torrance Sisters' visit and Claudia was uneasy. Not because she thought the triplets suspected something; she was sure they didn't, but because Chase hadn't asked her anything about the conversation or the mention of Ipswich.

After she'd leveled the barrier to his room he simply smiled at her, told her he needed to go to "the little boy's room", and when he'd returned, plopped down on the sofa and started watching a program on The History Channel about the rise of Satanism.

She sat right beside him (as she said she would) and watched as well. It was actually a really interesting show and she wasn't going to ask him if he'd been listening to her interaction with the brats or if he'd heard Angela's slip for fear that she might spark his interest unintentionally, which was not her goal at all.

So, for a while, she was content with their "Don't ask, don't tell" policy until she had a nightmare about the invocation.

She dreamt that everything went wrong and it would not only end in the death of The Five Sons, but that she would be hurt as well. That was when the uneasiness crept into her bones and she knew the dream was a premonition, warning her that things would end badly no matter what she did and that she was going to go down too unless she did something about it.

She supposed it was selfish of her to entertain the thought of not going through with the invocation only after she'd had a dream about her getting burned as well, but she was human and that was what being human was about: self preservation.

* * *

"So, you work for those Torrance girls, right? What exactly do you do for them?" Chase asked as he sat opposite Claudia at the dinning room table.

They very rarely ate in the dinning room, mostly taking their meals in their rooms or at the kitchen table, and in Claudia's case, at her desk while she flipped through books on Mayan blood rites. But today they'd decided to mix things up a bit and eat outside of the kitchen facing the French doors that led out to the back courtyard. She'd opened the doors and let in the fresh air from the sunny but mild afternoon in late October, just days away from Halloween.

When Claudia registered his question she didn't answer him right away. Not because she felt like she needed to lie to him, but because she was startled by the fact that he had gone a whole day without mentioning their visit. What made him bring it up now?

"I'm writing a spell for them," she said. There was nothing better than telling the truth.

"What kind of spell?"

She paused for a moment, the weight of her nightmare still present on her skin, "It's an invocation."

"And that's what you do, you write spells for people? That's how you make your living?"

"This isn't my day job if that's what you're thinking. I'm not a witch for hire or anything."

"Then why are you doing it? What's so special about them that made you pick up and move from L.A. to a house in the desert in Arizona? Must be important or at least a lot of money," He said with a slight smirk. He took a sip of white cranberry juice and stared at her directly, waiting for her to answer.

So he _had_ been listening to her conversation with the triplets. She'd never mentioned that she lived in L.A. or even been there for that matter. Hell, she'd never told him that she hailed from California.

"Were you listening to my conversation yesterday?" she asked.

"Maybe," he said slyly.

"You're a really nosey kid, you know that," she said rolling her eyes, "For your information it _is_ a lot of money. They're from an influential family and have deep pockets. Rest assured that my services aren't cheap. Why are you asking anyway? You want to hire me or something?"

"Well, I can certainly afford it. I'm the heir to a vast family trust you know," he smiled.

"What are you getting at, Chase?"

"Nothing, I just found the conversation interesting. And you did say that they were some of the people trying to hurt me, and then one of them said something about Ipswich…"

Claudia was visibly annoyed and interrupted him with a heavy sigh.

"It just got me thinking, that's all," Chase grinned.

"You already know that there are other people in the world that can control The Deus. You and The Covenant boys aren't the only ones. I told you about Martha and what The Five Families did to her. There are people out there, other users who think she was wronged and maybe some revenge is in order."

"And that's why you think there are people trying to hurt me?"

Claudia nodded agitated, "I don't think, I know."

"Now what does this have to do with the Torrance Sisters? You said they are some of the people trying to hurt me, and they asked about me, they asked if you'd felt a ripple from my Deus. Then they hire you to write an invocation. An invocation that, if you put two and two together, is taking place in Ipswich. Why is it taking place in Ipswich, Claudia?"

He'd caught her. She didn't think that he'd figured it out completely. He hadn't figured out how big it really was, but hell, he'd gotten most of it. Should she just spill and tell him everything, or should she hold out? Maybe if she switched sides…

_You are no match for The Community and you know it! Get your head straight!_

"Just because they mentioned Ipswich doesn't mean they're having the invocation there. Jeez, Chase. Sounds like you're looking for a conspiracy."

"Cut the crap, Claude. They said you being done with the spell by mid November would give them plenty of time to PREPARE IPSWICH FOR THE EVENT. I know I said I wouldn't ask any more questions, but this is hitting a little close to home. Spill," He said flatly.

Claudia shifted in her chair a bit. She was quiet for what seemed like an eternity to Chase. She just sat there, not looking at him, playing with her Caesar salad.

She spoke softly, "I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't. Not yet."

Chase stood up abruptly grabbing his plate and empty glass. He was visibly upset; "We've been through this already yet you're still pulling the same shit! Just tell me what the fuck is going on. The Covenant, all five of us are in danger, right? Those Torrance birds have beef about Martha? Isn't that what it is, Claudia? Come on, you're hardcore. You can stand up to me, so speak up!"

She didn't saying anything but instead looked down at her plate and continued to fiddle with her food.

"I can't fucking believe this!" He said treading off to the kitchen, "This is a joke and you wonder why I tried to walk out of here," he trailed off disappearing through the doorway.

She didn't know what to do or say to him. Was she obligated to tell him that his life was in danger, that _she_ was putting his life in danger? Was she obligated to tell all of them; give them a fighting chance to save themselves? Wasn't that every human being's right, the right to save his or her own life?

She realized that Chase hadn't put the pieces together by himself. She'd helped him along the way, being sloppy without really knowing it because she did believe that The Five Sons had a right to know what lay ahead of them. And now Claudia was faced with the tomorrow of Scarlet O'Hara, which had come without warning, sneaking up on her in the night. It was tapping its foot impatiently waiting for her to make a move… waiting for her to make the right move.

_And you have absolutely no idea what that is, do you?_

No, of course not. That would be too easy and nothing ever came easy to Claudia Harrington… ever.

"I'm gonna wait you out," Chase said as he reappeared, leaning against the kitchen door frame, "I think you want to tell me and that you'll come around, so I'm gonna wait you out. I'm very patient."

He said this almost like he was challenging her, daring her to prove him wrong. In a way, he did want her to prove him wrong. Subconsciously he wanted her to hold out and be the scrappy girl who'd floored him on the dirt road inside the barrier. The one who'd told him she'd end him if he pulled anything like that again. He liked that girl. That was one of the reasons he was falling for her, because she could stand up to him… because he liked the struggle.

"And so the waiting game begins," she said softly.

"So it does," he agreed.

They were silent for a time. They seemed to have a lot of silent moments.

Chase broke the stillness; "You said you would tell me about John Putnam. I want to hear your take on what happened to him back in Ipswich. I want to know why the Putnams were forced out of The Covenant."

"According to The Covenant and probably your father, he was banished because he tried to take over and use The Deus to rule the other settlers."

"Is that true?"

"I think that by the time John got to that point, he was already so far gone with madness that he was capable of anything," Claudia answered softly.

"So he did try to take over?" Chase insisted.

Claudia sighed, "In the end, yes."

Disappointment filled his eyes, "I guess it's in the blood then," he whispered.

"You're a big believer in genetics aren't you? You think you can't fight the family tree, but I disagree. People make their own destinies. No one can make you the person you are except you."

He gave her that signature devilish grin and his grey eyes sparkled, "Look at you trying to talk me up and shit, but I know better. The Putnams are bad stock and everyone knows it."

"Every family in The Covenant has a burden to bear for sins they've committed. Abraham Putnam tried to pretend that what The Five Brothers did that night in June never happened and that is why The Putnams are the mystical librarians of The Covenant. It is their job to keep record of the history. They are the original authors of The Book of Damnation. The visions; what you see is the history of The Five Families. Your biological father passed them onto you when he died, just like his father did with him. That's the way it works."

"I've never even seen The Book of Damnation more or less authored anything in it. Neither had my father. I guess the last person to do anything with it was John Putnam."

Claudia stood up from the table and picked up her plate still heavy with salad that she was no longer interested in, "After Putnam was forced out the remaining four decided that the Danvers should take over keeping the history. The only problem with that was the Danvers family didn't have the "gift" of visions and knowing the history automatically like the Putnams. I don't know if Putnam could have willed the "gift" to them, but I doubt it, and even if he could he wouldn't."

"Why would he make it easier for them to go on without him," Chase concluded.

"Exactly," Claudia agreed clearing her place at the table and heading to the kitchen.

Chase followed her, "So what set it off? What made him lose it?"

She shrugged, "It had been coming on for a long time. With each passing decade the history grew with all the good and bad The Five Families did. It's not like a bookshelf where you can clear out the ill used books and put them away in the attic. The history just keeps building, weighing down the mind of the keeper. By the time John inherited his father's duties there was more than a hundred years of history to bear."

"How do you know all this? I heard the triplets say you know everything about The Five Families. Did you know about me before we met?" He gave her that signature grin once again.

She rolled her eyes, "I do know quite a bit about The Covenant History; the most of anyone actually, but I told you that I didn't completely understand the visions. I do have my theories, and that is all they are. So yes, I knew _of_ you, Chase, but that's it."

He shrugged, "Okay," he smiled putting his hands up in mock defeat, "But a guy can hope."

"Hope for what?" she asked confused.

"Hope that a beautiful girl is watching him in secret. You know, following him around and lusting after him. Then she pounces! Taking the opportunity to whisk him off to a secluded ranch house out in the desert--"

"You know what, stop. Just stop right now."

"Like I said, a guy can hope," his smiled broadened.

She turned away and frowned as she quickly washed her few dishes.

It was amazing to her how easily he could go off on some stupid tangent like that. They were having a serious conversation and he managed to turn it around and make it … dirty. She didn't want to think about it. He was "The Putnam Boy."

_The bell tolls for THY!_

As if he sensed her uneasiness he moved closer to her. He seemed to thrive on her anxiety concerning him, "All of the sudden you got tense. What's up with that?"

She put her dishes in the rack to dry and then turned away, moving back into the living room, "So, about John Putnam. Like I said, by the time he inherited his father's place as The Keeper, there was already over a hundred years of history to deal with and he had a hard time. In fact he had the hardest time of all The Keepers before and after."

"You're so good at shutting down. Once things get a little uncomfortable, you turn tail and run," he said following her.

"I'm not obligated to sit here and deal with uncomfortable situations with you," she said as she sat down on the sofa, "This whole thing is an uncomfortable situation, so considering, I think I'm doing pretty well."

The afternoon sun shun on her as she sat facing the window behind the sofa. She was drenched in light and Chase could pick up the brown in her hair. She looked ethereal sitting there, almost unreal.

"I know you felt it too, on the dirt road… when we hugged," he said softly.

Claudia laughed mockingly, "Wow, Chase. I didn't peg you for a romantic. I thought you were all about death and dirt."

"Don't make fun of me," he said gazing at her.

As if she felt his eyes on her, studying her, she turned her head and faced him, "I'm sorry for making fun of you, but I'm not the kind of person to let go like that. I told you that love makes people weak. I really believe that. I'm incapable of opening myself up to something like that. Even if I did feel something for you, which I don't, nothing would come of it… I wouldn't let anything come of it."

"You're lying," he said with conviction, "But that's okay, you lie to me all the time. I kind of like it and I'm patient. I can wait you out on more than just this Ipswich invocation thing. You'll fall and I'll be there to catch you. You'll see."

She turned away. She didn't have the energy to be angry with him or argue a point that was ultimately subjective. Besides, he was probably right. She was going to fall and he would be there to catch her, reveling in his victory in breaking her down.

She was actually starting to respect "The Putnam Boy." She was starting to see the admirable qualities in him that very few people likely got to see.

She thought that if The Covenant could see him now, in an environment were he felt safe and was not consumed with revenge, that maybe they would like him and consider taking him back to stand beside them at his rightful place. But something told Claudia that Chase would eventually make his way back to The Covenant. His determination would make sure of that.

Yes, they would take him back and he would stand by their side, smiling as if he knew how it would turn out all along.

He walked over and sat down beside her on the sofa. He slung his arm across the back casually and faced her, cocking his head to the side, "When are you going to unbind my powers, Claude?" he whispered.

There was an edge to his whisper that was both inquisitive and daring. He looked at her with those grey eyes, clear and piercing. She looked away and out of the window as her skin began to tingle.

He narrowed is eyes a bit as he examined her and then a smile danced across his lips. He could tell that he was making her nervous.

"I'll unbind you when I can trust you not to do something stupid," She answered.

"That's not fair, Claude. I've been a good boy," he said as he reached out and touched her hair, running the strands through his fingers slowly. His voice was deep and soft and all of the sudden the energy between them had changed.

Claudia didn't pull away, but instead looked down shyly and couldn't keep the blush from rising on her cheeks although she'd tried, "Have you really been good? Just two days ago you tried to run away."

He smirked and his eyes darkened with intent. He wasn't going to let her break the mood, "Now, running away would imply that I'm a child and can't decide to leave some place if I want to. We need to get something straight, I'm not a kid. I'm a man and can make my own decisions. I can go where I want to go when I want to go there. I could prove it… I could show you," his smirk deepened.

The proposition was clear. He wanted to seduce her and this should have angered her and sent her flying off the handle as she scolded him, but it didn't. His voice was intoxicating and had lulled her into a heavy calmness that felt thick and velvety.

She wanted to believe that it was The Deus that was allowing him to have this effect on her, that he was using, but she knew that wasn't the case. It was just him taking advantage of their combined attraction to play on her and ease her into submission. This was the confident move of a man who had never experienced trouble in getting or keeping the attention of women.

She let the warm feeling linger over her, "Just because you look like a grown man on the outside doesn't mean you're one on the inside. Besides, I don't do that."

He jerked his head back a little bit confused, "What do you mean you don't do that?" Then it dawned on him, "Wait, you mean you're a… you've never…"

Just like that, the "spell" was broken and Claudia realized what she'd just admitted. The calming fog lifted and her head was completely clear now. Her brown eyes bolted open.

He saw her look of surprise and embarrassment and leaned into her, "I didn't know… I thought… but that's okay," he tired to get the mood back as her hair still tangled around his fingers, "I won't hurt you. I'll be gentle, I promise. It'll be nice," he smiled reassuringly, but it was too late.

She turned away from him and scooted up to the edge of the sofa positioned to get up quickly if she had to, "That is The Deus talking. I told you it was only a matter of time before you were compelled to have a son."

He leaned back against the sofa annoyed. Not only because he'd blown the opportunity to be with Claudia by being completely unprepared for her admission and showing it, but also annoyed at how easy it was for her to dismiss his sincere desire for her as The Deus playing games.

"This has nothing to do with The Deus. It's about us, you and me. I want you. I want to be with you…"

"Okay that's it!" she got up from the sofa swiftly and crossed the living room in broad strides grabbing her purse that sat at the end table by the door, "I'll give you however much you need to go into town and "take care" of this. I understand that guys have needs."

"Are you fucking serious!?" he stood up and the rage consumed him, burning his skin and boiling his blood, but then he caught himself and settled a bit, the anger still present in his voice, "This is insulting, Claudia. If I wanted to go into town and get fucked, I wouldn't need money to do it. Don't make me out to be some guy hitting on you just because you're there. I told you that I wanted you and I meant it. The only person trying to turn this cheap and tawdry is you. Congratulations, you've succeeded."

She stood there stunned.

He began to stalk off to his room and then stopped and turned to her, "If you think that was enough to make me back off then you don't know shit about me. You don't even realize how you've just fucked up. I always get what I want, Claudia, ALWAYS. You WILL fall in love with me and we WILL be together. I'll be the first thing you think of in the morning and the last thing you think about at night. You'll be completely consumed with me and love every minute of it," He laughed scornfully, "You have NO idea what you've just gotten yourself into."

He turned and walked into his room slamming the pocket doors behind him.

* * *

Claudia lay on her bed rolled up into the fetal position with her knees under her chin. It was only late afternoon and she was already so tired.

Chase's voice swayed in her head, back and forth, over and over again: _"I'll be the first thing you think of in the morning and the last thing you think about at night."_

She let out a quite laugh as tears streamed down her face. If only he'd known that was already the case.

Her whole world was being turned upside down and she was spinning. She felt lost without wind, caught between her obligations and being pulled in so many different directions that she would soon be ripped apart.

If only she could fall asleep forever and escape from the madness. She would fall into the darkness and rest. Free from The Community, free from The Covenant and most importantly, free from Chase Collins.


	9. Chapter 9: The Telling Truth

**Special Note:** This chapter doesn't have any plot development per se, at least involving The Community, but it does change things between Chase and Claudia in a big HUGE way. This chapter was originally supposed to be about Halloween events, but it started to go in a totally different direction (as these things often do) and I came up with what I have now. It was a little frustrating at first, but then I just let it ride. Also, I should warn you that when I was a kid I was a huge fan of those cheesy romance novels and that love will show unabashedly in this chapter. Prepare yourselves.

**To Naturelle and Babaksmiles:** All of your reviews are so encouraging especially since I was/am feeling a little discouraged by the crop of Chase fics popping up (I have to admit I liked being the only Chase fic on the site for that month and half that it lasted because there was no pressure) which are making me question my plot and my writing, as I tend to be my own worst critic and compare myself to other authors. But both of you taking the time to actually follow the story and review and guess at what's going to happen next really keeps me going. Thank you so much for that. And as far as your plot guessing… I'm not going to give anything away, but some of your stuff is going down the right track. Let's leave it at that :).

**Proof of Life**

**Chapter 9: The Telling Truth**

Chase was still fuming from his confrontation with Claudia. It had been almost a week and he still refused to speak to her, giving her cursory nods and grunts to questions she'd asked him and sometimes acting as if he hadn't heard her at all.

This was bothering her and he could tell, but as far as he was concerned, it served her right.

How dare she accuse him of just trying to seduce her for the hell of it. She had no idea how much she meant to him, how hard he'd fallen for her in such a short time. And then to turn around and try and throw money at him for a whore… the thought of it made him so angry that he could feel his power simmering, desperate to react and release the fury that burned in his gut.

He wished he was unbound and free to use like he wanted so that he could relieve some tension and chill a bit. But instead he settled for crunches on the floor in his room, and by the time he was done, his abs were on fire and he was short of breath, exhausted.

He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling, his chest heaving up and down as he worked to breath. He recounted the incident with Claudia in his head for what seemed like the millionth time. How he'd gotten her to relax, how she'd let him touch her hair… how she'd admitted that she'd never been intimate with anyone before…

He wondered if her situation was by choice or by circumstance. She did say that she "didn't do that" as if it was a dirty thing to be frowned upon. And once again she went on about never opening herself up to love, which he knew was a lie. But you don't need to love someone to _be_ with them and something told him that it was more about her being so oblivious to how beautiful she was that she never considered someone being attracted to her and wanting to be more than just friends.

But it didn't really matter. Whether by choice or by circumstance, he would be the first to show her how wonderful it could be, and that would be an earth shattering experience for the both of them.

He smiled at the thought and lifted himself up off the floor.

Yes, he'd be her first everything. And even if they didn't stay together forever with the rings and the house and the kids, he would _still_ be her first and she would compare all other men to him.

That signature devilish grin crossed his lips as he knew that none of them would be able to stack up.

He plopped down on his bed and faced the door.

Claudia had gone into town and hadn't come back yet. Despite the fact that he was still very, _very_ angry with her, he found himself watching the door waiting for her return.

He wanted to see her walk in, drenched in sunlight with her dark hair cascading down her back and her aviator sunglasses firmly on her face.

She was tall and not too slim, which he liked, with clear brown eyes and lips that looked so soft he was sure they'd feel like heaven if he kissed them. And her skin was a smooth chocolaty brown…

He supposed he'd always been partial to her kind of girl although living in Haversfield didn't really give him a lot of options. However, when he'd met Kate for the first time he could honestly say that he was genuinely attracted to her, despite using her as bait to get to Pogue.

He shook his past off quickly not wanting to return to that place. He'd be happy if he never had to see Ipswich again. He'd decided he was finished with the whole mess and just wanted to forget it.

Screw The Covenant. He was done.

_What about the Torrance Sisters and their little invocation?_

"What about them?"

_You know something is happening. You can feel it in your bones._

"Give it a rest," he said sharply as he sat up in the bed and winched as a bit of pain radiated through his abs.

He looked up as he heard Claudia's keys jingle in the door and couldn't help the feeling of bliss that weighted his chest.

The door swung open as Claudia kicked it slightly with her foot. The sun immediately saturated the landing and she heaved herself into the house, her arms heavy with bags.

Chase ran to her side and grabbed a few bags from her, hastily taking them into the kitchen.

She looked up in surprise over her sunglasses which had started to slide down the bridge of her nose and fall off. She wasn't expecting Chase to help her. She thought he was still mad.

Chase returned from the kitchen and promptly reached out, taking the sunglasses off of her face before they fell to the floor and broke, "Is there anymore in the truck?" he asked as he set the glasses on the end table.

She shook her head a little stunned, "Ah, no. This is it right here…thanks for your help."

He shrugged casually , "Whatever," then looked down her arm to the bags she was still struggling with, "What's in the bags?" he asked as he reached down and took two more from her.

"Umm, stuff for Halloween… well Samhain actually, that's the original Pagan, I mean… It's my favorite, so I thought we'd do something."

Chase lifted one eyebrow inquisitively, "Halloween is your favorite?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I love it."

His face beamed with that disarming smile, "Just one more thing to love about you."

He turned and headed to the kitchen as Claudia watched him. She was so happy that he was in better spirits and not torturing her with the cold shoulder anymore. She wondered what made him have a change of heart.

"I didn't have a change of heart, but no self respecting guy is going to let his girlfriend carry in heavy bags all by herself."

Chase stopped in his tracks as he'd realized what he'd done. He'd just used.

Claudia balked, "Wait, what, girlfriend?" then she realized that Chase had just read her thoughts and she faltered a bit.

Chase whipped around and looked at Claudia with wide eyes, "Did you unbind me? I didn't even notice… I thought--"

Claudia shook her head. She didn't know what to say because the truth was; she had unbound him weeks ago.

Once she'd realized that the binding spell was holding back his healing, that he needed The Deus to help him recuperate, that binding the power was actually making things worse, she reluctantly leveled the spell. She had taken the piece of paper and ripped it to shreds, throwing it into the fireplace to burn. The next day Chase was already showing improvement.

However, she'd kept her little secret, letting him continue to think that she was binding him in hopes that it would keep him under control… at least for a little while. Then she'd realized that he had put a kind of binding spell on himself. He was blocking his own power. She didn't know why, but she thought that maybe there was some guilt involved. He was already at odds with his "gift" and after what happened at Ipswich he would only be more so.

She opened her mouth to answer him, but nothing came. She was at a complete loss for words.

A smile graced his lips again, but it was forced, "Maybe it's just you, because I'm in love with you. Maybe our Deus is connected because of that."

"Maybe," Claudia nodded wanting to go along with whatever made him feel most comfortable.

He turned away and walked into the kitchen, disappearing through the entrance.

Claudia stood and watched him as she slid her keys across the end table. Maybe he was right about only being able to use because he'd convinced himself that he was in love with her. Goddess knows she hadn't felt much from his Deus prior to that. If he was at full power she would have known… So what was happening here?

"Holy shit!" Chase bellowed from the kitchen, startling Claudia and pulling her from her thoughts.

She dragged the last two bags she had into the kitchen, her face flush with panic, "What? What is it?"

"This has got to be the biggest bottle of Patron tequila I've ever freakin' seen!"

She dropped her shoulders and let out an exasperated breath, "Is that all? I thought you'd hurt yourself or something," she said as she lifted the remaining bags onto the table.

"Oh, my love, you do care," He smiled sarcastically, "But seriously, what the hell is up with this big ass bottle of booze? You having a party or something?"

She laughed a little, "It's for us actually… well for me. Mr. Toms, the one who runs the upscale wine and spirits store, gave it to me as a gift for "being so polite and such a good customer." It was kind of strange actually…" she mused.

"He just _gave_ you a bottle of premium tequila… just like that?" he asked suspiciously.

She nodded, "Yeah. I told you it struck me as odd."

"He wants to fuck you," he said conclusively and started unpacking the groceries.

"Damnit, Chase, just stop it," she retorted angrily beginning to unpack the groceries as well.

"I'm just saying. You're so naïve, Claude. You can't even tell when a guy is hitting on you. He probably hoped he'd be drinking this tequila with you. You know, getting you hammered and then--"

"You're disgusting!" she spat at him.

He grabbed her by the arm before she could make her way to the refrigerator and turned her to face him, looking her directly in the eyes, "You know I'm right. Don't act dumb. I hate when you do that. And what's so bad about him wanting to be with you? Have you seen yourself? It's only natural that he'd be attracted to you. You already knew what he was up to but you didn't want to admit it. Was that because of me, Claudia? Were you afraid I'd be jealous?"

She ripped her arm away, "I'm not concerned about making you jealous at all, Chase. I don't care how you feel to be quite honest and you're wrong. Mr. Toms is just a nice old man giving me a gift because he knows I'm big into Halloween. That's all.

Chase let out a patronizing snicker, "You've completely convinced yourself of that. It's kind of cute, but you and I both know what the deal is. Or, maybe you _are_ as innocent and stupid about these things as you claim. Sometimes I wonder who's really older here. Hard to believe you're 24 and I'm only 18."

She had a mind to pop in right in the mouth! How dare he bring up her age and remind her that she had a good 6 years on him. As if she needed reminding in the first place. She was all too aware that despite her being the elder, he had far more experience in the areas of life that were important.

_You're being outdone by an 18 year old. How pathetic!_

"I think you get extreme pleasure in embarrassing me!" she said as tears began to sting her eyes.

He softened a bit seeing her distress, "I wasn't trying to embarrass you. I'm sorry. Sometimes I just go off and say exactly what's on my mind. It's burned me more than once," He reached out to touch her, but she pushed him away.

"When are you going to get it!? You don't have permission to touch me, Chase. I am not your girlfriend, we are not a couple, and we will never be a couple! Do you understand?" She opened the refrigerator door with force and practically threw the bottle of apple juice she was carrying into it.

"Says you," he answered unfazed.

"Exactly and that's all that matters, what I say! I told you that if it was really that big of a deal that I'd give you however much you needed--"

"Don't! Don't even go there!" He said as the rage welled up in him.

She saw him starting to loose it and took a sick pleasure in that. She wanted to make him hate her. She wanted to make him so angry that he would forget about all that "I'm in love with you" crap and resent her. She was willing to push him far enough that he might hurt her. That was how important it was. He needed to realize there could never be anything between them.

He fought hard to calm himself, clenching his fist so tight that his knuckles turned white, "I know what you're trying to do, you're trying to make me hate you, but nothing could make me hate you. I told you I wasn't backing down and you need to understand that you're it for me. It's just you, only you."

Claudia hadn't realized that her mouth had dropped open in complete astonishment. She didn't understand it. How did it come to this? How the hell did he get so far gone? What the hell was it about her that made him snap? He was obsessed and he wasn't going to let go of this. How was she going to get rid of him? He would just follow her because he had completely convinced himself that there was nothing else in the world but his love for her.

She shook her head in disbelief, "You're insane. You're completely and utterly insane. I'm never going to be rid of you… why is The Deus doing this to me? What did I do that was so wrong?"

That hurt him.

It hurt to know that she felt his love so appalling; it was akin to a curse. But wasn't that how it always was? He was a curse to everyone and everything he touched. It killed him to know that the one woman he loved more than anything in the world despised him so much, that she felt like the universe was punishing her for something horrible she'd done.

It was killing him. He could feel himself decomposing.

Claudia felt as if a little piece of herself atrophied after those words crossed her lips, but she wasn't going to back down. She had to do this… she needed to do this.

_You're willing to throw this boy to the wolves; to push him back to the way he was when he was deranged and trying to kill Caleb Danvers all because you're a coward and afraid of how he makes you feel? That's disturbing._

She shook her head, ignoring that inner voice and opened her mouth to speak, to tell him she didn't love him and that she could never love him. Tears welled in her eyes and fell down her cheeks, hot and salty. She began to shake.

She opened her mouth to speak… but nothing came.

He stared at her, waiting for her to say something. He was waiting for her to put the final nail in the coffin. To tell him that she wasn't going to give in and she would never, COULD never feel anything for him.

His heart felt as if it was on the edge of a cliff, tittering and feeling the pull of emotional gravity, drawing him toward heartbreak. He was waiting for it… waiting to die.

"Just say it," he whispered harshly, "Just say it."

At the sound of his voice; that desperate plead to get it over with and finish him, her face collapsed into anguish and the tears came harder, falling in huge droplets and soaking her t-shirt.

She couldn't say it. She couldn't get it out. She wanted to say it, but she couldn't. The words wouldn't come.

Chase softened as he watched her dissolve.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him that she didn't love him… that she could never love him. She physically couldn't do it and that meant only one thing:

He had a chance.

Despite her protests, despite everything that she said to the contrary, he knew that she had feelings for him. And he knew that if he kept at her, if he didn't relent, she would eventually give in to those feelings and surrender herself to him completely.

That was all he needed to know.

Before he'd realized, he'd crossed the kitchen in broad strides.

Claudia immediately backed away from him in fear, terrified that he would embrace her like he did on the dirt road.

He saw her fear and that only made him quicken his step and his heart beat faster.

Taking her into his arms aggressively, he coiled his left arm around her waist, cupped her face with his right hand and covered her mouth with his own.

Claudia was instantaneously caught up in the thick and velvety energy that was Chase Collins.

She felt his mouth on hers, caressing her lips with a hungry but gentle longing and she was overwhelmed with desire. She was consumed by it and anxiously pressed herself against him, relishing his warmth and the sensation of The Deus flowing between them.

Her lips were hot and soft, just like he'd imagined and the feeling of her giving into him, of _wanting _him was almost too much, but he couldn't pull away. Instead he leaned into her and took her mouth with ravenous greed, letting his hands wonder over her body, burning every moment, every sensation into his brain in case he never got another chance to have her like this again.

She was welcoming to his touch and becoming limp in his arms as her body was discovered by his hands. She never knew it could feel like this. That it could be this sweet and this warm and this soft… She liked the feeling of being wrapped up in him, of his hands touching her and she was slightly ashamed.

_This is too much! This is way too much!_

Between sharing The Deus with Claudia and the sheer heat of her pressed against him… he felt as if he was spinning and pulled away from her reluctantly. Their lips lingered on each other for just a moment before he disengaged and was soon across the kitchen, pacing.

Claudia stood there, her eyes still closed and her body taut with Chase's energy radiating off her skin like licks of a flame. Her lips burned and where still heavy with the weight of his mouth.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I shouldn't have…I'm sorry, but I just love you so much--"

Claudia opened her eyes and looked at him. She was still in that other place, that radiant, soft place and needed a moment to register that she was once again in the kitchen of the desert ranch house.

She blinked and was grounded in reality once more. She wrapped her arms around herself; she felt completely exposed and her skin was so ripe with sensation that the slightest movement of air sent goose bumps up the nape of her neck.

She was wistful, still high off their engagement and couldn't speak. Her voice was lost to her.

She looked down as if she couldn't bear his eyes on her and moved slowly out of the kitchen and into her room where she closed the door softly behind her.

Chase watched her leave and for once he didn't know what to do or think. He didn't know where he stood with her now. He wondered if what he'd done had ruined everything or if he might have made progress with her.

But she'd kissed him back and let him touch and taste her how he wanted. That must have meant something.

His mind was cloudy with the essence of Claudia and the lingering fog of her Deus. He found it hard to think and decided to go back to his room and just lay there, letting the afterglow take him.

* * *

Claudia was once again laid out on her bed staring at the ceiling, totally exhausted and drenched in fading afternoon light.

She felt like she was on fire, her skin was hot to the touch and her mind swayed with thoughts and feelings she was embarrassed to admit to herself.

He had such an effect on her that he could cross her personal boundaries without a second thought and no fear of the consequences. How could he do that and why was it so exciting?

She turned her head and looked at the door longingly. She wanted him to knock on the door… beg her to let him in… and she would because at that moment she was powerless to stop him from having her.

But he wasn't coming. He was in his room on the other side of the house and she was left alone in the fading dark to be tortured by the thought of what it would be like if he was there with her at that moment.


	10. Chapter 10: The Ring In Return

**Special Note: **This chapter finally gets to the Halloween events. It was a bit of a struggle to write, but I like the drinking scene very much and am wondering if I should bump the rating back up to M. I don't think the content goes against the T rating per se, but I don't know… Also, thank you to **all the people** who have reviewed thus far especially my faithful reviewers: **TT2Smart**, **Naturelle**, **Babaksmiles **and **Crickes**. I appreciate your feedback so much that I cannot put it into words. As for the new Chase fics being added, I'm happy that people are starting to pay attention to the character and write about him. I was just being myself and letting my insecurity be my worst enemy, but I've come up with some interesting plot twists for Part 2 which I am excited about, so my passion is still alive and well. No worries!

**Proof of Life**

**Chapter 10: The Ring In Return**

Chase was laid out on his bed with his eyes closed. The headphones to his iPod were firmly in his ears and he was nodding his head to _In Fear and Faith_ by Circa Survive.

He'd had his iPod on for the last two days trying to drown out the thoughts of Claudia and the remnants of the kiss that swirled in his head.

Her Deus was still with him as well, mixing with his own and waking him up in the middle of the night to imagine that she was lying beside him, curled in his arms and sleeping.

It wasn't fair.

He was still struggling with where he stood with her. She hadn't come out of her room after the "incident," accept very late at night when the shadows crept across the hard wood floors and the night was silent. He knew she was trying to dodge him and had turned nocturnal, saving her eating and bathing for the wee hours.

So yes, at this point he didn't know where he stood. She was avoiding him, so she must be pissed, but then again, she'd fallen right into the kiss, pressing her lips against his with so much desire that it sent him spinning. She liked it… she wanted it… he was confused.

He supposed it was her lingering Deus that made his eyes spring open and know that Claudia was out of her room and rummaging through the kitchen. He turned and looked at his alarm clock on the nightstand. It was 11:40am.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and looked through the door way towards the kitchen. She was indeed there, as her figure flashed across the entrance towards the refrigerator. She was gone for a moment and then emerged from the kitchen, a plate with a bagel and cream cheese in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.

She sat them down on the dinning room table and walked to her desk where she picked up two books and slung them under her arm. Then she sat down facing the French doors and opened one book to the place she'd marked, taking a bite of her bagel in the process.

Chase watched her as she ate. She hadn't looked up or noticed him staring at her through the doorway to his room although her desk wasn't far away. She just sat there, acting as if she was alone in the house, enjoying a late breakfast and studying her books on ancient incantations.

He cocked his head to one side and wondered if he should go out and sit with her. It was Halloween after all and that must have put her in better spirits. Or… maybe she'd just resigned herself to the fact that she was meant to be his woman and was waiting for him to join her and start their life together, over bagels and Earl Grey tea.

He paused his iPod and set it down on the night table as he stood up and exited his bedroom. Walking over to her silently he stood behind the chair opposite her at the table. She didn't look up. She seemed completely enthralled in whatever she was reading and hadn't registered his presence.

"_God, she's beautiful_," he thought as he looked at her.

Her hair was down and flowing over one shoulder with her bangs concealing part of her face. Her lips were stained with pink lip gloss and her cheeks had a slight natural blush to them that made her glow. She was wearing a white tank top with light blue and white pajama bottoms that rode low on her hips and showed the skin where the tank top ended and the bottoms began.

Chase smiled.

"Happy Halloween," He said softly not wanting to startle her.

She jumped anyway surprised by him and forced a smile, "Happy Halloween," she responded and moved her eyes back to her book.

He pulled the chair out and sat down opposite her, letting his eyes settle at her lips then her collarbone, and then back to her lips.

She felt his eyes on her and looked up forcing another smile, "What's wrong?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he countered displaying a slight smile of his own.

She shrugged and looked back down at her book.

"Come on, Claudia. I gave you space, but now I need to know where we stand. You're killing me here," he said with his elbows on the table, leaning toward her.

Claudia rolled her eyes and took a sip of tea. She seemed to be thinking and then looked at him, "I don't know where we stand. I'm not going to lie to you about whatever _this_ is. I think we just need to step back."

That was not what Chase wanted to hear, but he understood. He really wanted her to say that she'd spent the last two days thinking about them and that she'd come to the conclusion that she should stop fighting the attraction and just enjoy being with him. That he could touch her whenever he wanted and they could kiss and cuddle and…

He nodded, "That's fair… I guess," he thought for a moment, "I mean I know that things have gotten really tense and that's my fault. I've been forcing you and although I'm not going to give up on you because I know that you love me too--"

Claudia opened her mouth to interrupt him.

"No, let me finish. I know that you love me too and you'll come around. I just need to prove that I'll never abandon you or hurt you. I need to prove to you that I love you more than anything; that I'll be by your side until death takes me. I know I need to prove that and I will. But until then I understand that you need space. Usually I just take what I want, I use brute force, but I'm not going to do that with you because I need you to know that this is real and that you are important to me."

Claudia sat back in her chair tossing her hair over her shoulder softly, "Like I said, Chase, I'm not going to lie to you anymore. I'm attracted to you, but you already knew that. I've been thinking and maybe this is The Deus' will. Maybe I'm supposed to bare a child for you, I don't know but I need time to adjust and figure out what I'm going to do. There are bigger things happening here than just you and me."

Chase felt the itch of annoyance rising in him, "This isn't about getting you knocked up with some stupid kid, Claudia! This is about being in love with someone, about finding your soul mate, your other half. You're my other half. I've never met anyone like you. I can be myself with you… I don't have to hide."

"Nothing is ever that simple. Everything happens for a reason," she whispered.

"And why can't the reason be that we could make each other happy because we're two of a kind and we understand each other? The Deus is supposed to be the universal energy, right? Don't you think it would be concerned with both our happiness, that it would put us together so that we could be whole? You make The Deus sound so selfish when you talk about it, like you resent it our something."

Claudia's eyes bolted open, "I've dedicated my entire life to The Deus. I believe in it completely and worked all my life to understand it and use it properly; to do what it wills. How could you say that to me especially when you don't have a clue? It must be nice to be one of the sons of Ipswich and have no responsibilities and be completely blind to the bigger picture!"

"You've devoted your entire life to The Deus?" he asked.

"Yes!" Claudia said as tears welled in her eyes.

Pity began to shadow Chase's face, "Maybe that's the problem."

What the hell was that supposed to mean? He had no idea the things she'd sacrificed so she could study properly and do justice to her family and be proficient at using. She gave up her childhood, having friends, dating, all so she could devote herself to studying like her mother wanted. And now he was trying to make her question her choice, make her ask if maybe she'd made the wrong decision.

"You don't understand. This is all I have. This is who I am. I don't know anything else," she said angrily.

"I don't think that's true. This isn't all you are and it's not all you have. You have me, you have my heart," Chase said softly gazing at her with those eyes.

"I don't like you like this," she sneered, "What are you up to?"

Chase sat back in his chair, "Just because I'm trying to do the right thing by you doesn't mean I'm up to something and you know it. Don't pick a fight."

"I'm not picking a fight, but come on. All of the sudden you're all soft and subtle now. You want to give me space to work things out? You don't want to push? Something's up," she insisted.

He let out a frustrated sigh, "You _are_ picking a fight and yes, I'm all soft and subtle now, so get over it. I've had time to think about things just like you and I've decided if I'm going to have you, I want it to be because you really want it too."

She didn't say anything. She _was_ trying to start a fight, to keep distance between them, but he'd already caught on to her game and wasn't falling for it.

Part of her wanted to just give in and be with him. She wanted to experience what it was like to have a boyfriend and be in love because she'd never had a chance to do that when she was younger. When he'd kissed her she'd become privy to all those special things a man and woman could share; the things that she had missed out on. It made her sad. Maybe it was too late.

Chase looked at her, "Maybe what's too late?"

"You really need to stop doing that," she said taking another bite of her bagel.

"I can't help it. I just pick up bits and pieces from you… I'm glad you're not going to cry. It kills me when you cry."

"If only that were true," she smirked.

"That was harsh," he said softly, "And you don't mean it."

"Whatever," she sighed, "I'm over it. It's Halloween and I WILL be in a good mood. I have plans for us, so let's just pretend that all the stressful stuff between us isn't there and enjoy the holiday, shall we?"

He shrugged, "I'm down… Plus I'm excited to crack open that bottle of tequila."

She let out an amused laugh, "And what makes you think I'm into contributing to the delinquency of a minor?"

"First of all, I'm not a minor and secondly, this won't be the first time I've imbibed an alcoholic beverage, and it won't be the last."

"Fair enough," she shrugged, "Fair enough."

* * *

When Claudia said that she had plans for them, she wasn't kidding.

Chase was shocked by how into the holiday she was and her giddiness pleased him to no end. It seemed that for that day only, a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she didn't have a care in the world. He was happy for that and glad he could share it with her.

Claudia was definitely into the festive spirit, pulling out her very large and very heavy ceramic jack-o-lanterns which she sat on the porch, in the front windows, and in the back courtyard, lighting them at dusk. They illuminated the landscape and made for fun and creepy atmosphere. She'd also pulled out her large ceramic bowl with a Halloween scene painted around the diameter and filled it with tons of candy… more candy than Chase had ever seen for just two people.

They ordered pizza and Claudia had made a simple salad with black olives and Italian dressing. They'd also opened the bottle of Patron with Chase in charge of cutting the limes and getting the salt. They'd smiled at each other as they both took a celebratory shot in the kitchen before moving everything into the living room where Claudia had set up the DVD.

Chase plopped down on the sofa with his plate full of pizza and salad, "What are we watching?" he said through a mouth full of pizza.

Claudia grinned, "_The Ring_, _The Shinning_, and one of my favorite Japanese horror movies, _Infection_."

Chase laughed, "Maybe we should watch that one first. I don't think I'm going to be able to read subtitles if we keep hitting the tequila like this."

She thought for a moment, "We'll watch _The Shinning_ first, and then _Infection_. We'll start it off old school."

Chase smiled and thought about how perfect this was. This is what it would be like when they were really together just hanging out and having a good time. Claudia was smart and beautiful and fun. He could tell that she had a wild side to her and he could honestly say that she was one of the coolest girls, no, coolest _people_ he'd ever met. He couldn't wait until all the awkwardness was over and they could be girlfriend and boyfriend, sitting on the sofa, cuddling and watching a movie like a normal couple. Claudia had no idea what a great girlfriend she would be, but once he'd broken her down, she'd find out.

Claudia hit play on the DVD and made her way around the coffee table, picking up her plate and sitting down right next to Chase, "The remote is on the end table. Skip the previews, will you," she said as she took a bite of her pizza.

He complied, nodding and they both settled in as the credits for _The Shinning_ began to play.

* * *

Chase had never had so much fun on Halloween as he was having with Claudia at that moment.

They'd finished all three movies and the night had flown by, edging them toward 1am as they felt the warmth of tequila at the back of their throats.

Claudia was right about _Infection_ being a great horror movie and Chase had enjoyed it very much. He also enjoyed Claudia being genuinely scared at scenes in all three movies, jumping with fright and huddling against him to bury her face in his chest. He happily shielded her from the "scary scenes" by wrapping his arm around her and taking the opportunity to smell her hair.

Now they sat on the floor in front of the coffee table with candles lit as they played a modified version of the shot game, Dice.

The game was Claudia's suggestion (to Chase's surprise) and she was already on her way to being inebriated by the time they'd gotten into the rhythm of rolling the spotted cubes.

"Tell me about your first time," Claudia giggled as she struggled to unwrap a mini snickers bar.

Chase took the candy gently from her fingers and opened it for her, "You don't really want to know about that."

She nodded vigorously stuffing the whole candy in her mouth, "Yes, I do," she said as she chewed.

He sighed and thought for a moment, "Her name was Jennifer Ferguson and we were 15. We were pretty good friends, we went to Hastings together and she kind of asked me to be her first. It was quick and awkward as neither of us knew what the hell we were doing and it wasn't what I thought it would be."

"Oh," Claudia frowned swaying with the buzz from the many shots she'd taken.

"I think our mistake was doing it with someone that was just as inexperienced. Jennifer and I never hooked up again… things got kind of weird, but shortly after that I hooked up with Alison and it was much, much better. She was my friend's sister and she was older than me, 20… she knew what she was doing," he looked off into the distance and smiled, "She taught me a lot of stuff. I guess I've always been into older women."

Claudia didn't say anything as jealously began to burn in her gut, but instead rolled the dice, "Fuck! Another six!" she exclaimed as she reached for the half emptied bottle of Patron and poured herself another shot.

Chase watched as she downed the contents of the shot glass and twisted her face to the heat at the back of her throat.

"What about you?" he asked, "Why haven't you done it yet?"

Claudia didn't seem shocked by his question at all, but pondered it thoughtfully, "The opportunity has never presented itself," she said flatly and swayed once more with the buzz from the tequila. She was definitely tipsy.

"No way," Chase said in disbelief, "There is no way you've never been propositioned before. Hell, I just tried to seduce you the other day."

"Well, that I don't take seriously, and I don't know what kind of freak you are to be all into me or whatever, but guys usually don't notice me," she slurred slightly and nodded, "It's your turn to roll."

Chase picked up the dice and rolled… seven.

Claudia frowned, "How do you keep doing that!? We're not allowed to use, remember? Don't be a cheater Chase Collins!"

Chase laughed, "I'm not cheating, I swear."

She snatched up the dice and rolled again… three and three which added up to six.

"This game is bullshit. I'm the only one getting hammered here," she complained as she took her shot full on and twisted her face against the heat.

She slammed her shot glass down on the table and thought for a moment, "If you don't think that I worry about that stuff… sex, I mean, than you're wrong. I worry about it all the time. It's embarrassing to still be a virgin, but I turn 25 in August and everybody knows that once you hit 25 it's downhill from there, so I've resigned myself to being a spinster," her slur was a bit more pronounced.

He took the dice and rolled again… six.

Claudia grinned broadly and poured his shot. He took it down like a man and slid the dice back across to her.

"Your turn," he said.

It took a moment for her to focus, but she picked up the dice and rolled… four.

"Nice," she smiled and slid the dice to Chase.

"I think we've both had enough for tonight. You've got a good buzz going so let's just keep it at that."

"No!" Claudia huffed, "Don't be like that, Collins. I'm supposed to be the voice of reason here, not you."

"Well, you're on vacation," he said as he eased himself up off the floor and grabbed the bottle of tequila. He closed it and grabbed their plates, taking both into the kitchen.

Claudia struggled awkwardly up and onto the sofa, sluggishly laying her head against the armrest. The flames flickered in the warm night air and she watched the shadows dance on the walls. They made her smile.

Chase returned sitting down next to her, "You should probably get to bed. You look tired."

She rolled her eyes at him and sat up, "I'm not drunk. I was on my way, but thanks to you I'm just tipsy."

"That's not a bad thing. You won't be hung in the morning and you'll be grateful for it."

She looked away and out of the window wistfully, "I don't want the morning to come. I like things the way they are right now."

He nodded thoughtfully, "I know… it's nice," he said softly.

She turned away from the window and gazed at him as the candlelight drenched his skin.

They always say that candlelight makes one look better and Claudia thought that must be true because Chase looked amazing in the light just sitting there, lost in thought. He had beautiful skin and before she could stop herself, she reached out and caressed his cheek softly.

He turned to look at her as surprise spread across his face. The candlelight reflected, enhancing the unusual color of his eyes and the corners of his mouth eased up into a smile, "Don't tease me. I can't take it."

Her face remained serious and she moved her hand back up his cheek and into his hair. She wasn't teasing.

He looked away and the smiled dissipated, "Seriously, you're drunk."

She shook her head, "I'm not drunk; I told you."

She set herself upright on the sofa and moved toward him, swinging her leg over his lap and straddling him. He jumped a little and realized that he had no idea what to do at this moment. This is what he wanted, what he'd been waiting for, so why was he getting freaked out.

She sensed his uneasiness and lifted his face up by his chin forcing him to look her in the eyes, "Why are you acting like this. Isn't this what you want?"

His eyes darted away from her. He didn't know what he wanted.

Her face was determined, "Fine, than I'll do it."

She leaned down pressing her lips against his and immediately their Deus mixed sending warm currents between them. Chase had been very respectful when he'd kissed her the first time, but Claudia was assertive, touching the tip of her tongue to his, coaxing his mouth open wider. He responded automatically, opening his mouth to her and taking her tongue. He wrapped his arms around her waste and pressed into her, lifting his back off the sofa.

She pulled away and took a breath, "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me, Collins," she smiled.

His eyes were clouded with lust and he offered his mouth to her again, focusing on her bottom lip then her top, and then her entire mouth. It seemed as if his body sensed the opportunity to for sex and went on autopilot, his hands moving over her breasts as he snuggled her neck and showered her collarbone with kisses.

Claudia was excited and could feel the warmth of arousal rising in her. She could feel him too, his arousal fighting against the constraint of his jeans, desperate for her. She felt powerful and womanly straddling him as he buried his face between her breast and let out a soft moan.

And then… he stopped.

Claudia pushed away from him, her brow furrowed in confusing, "What's the matter?" she asked softly, "Don't stop."

He was intoxicated with desire and seemed as if he was conflicted within himself. Part of him wanting to continue and take her, pressing their skin together, their bodies connected in the throws of lust, but then there was the other part…

He shook his head as if trying to clear his mind, "You'll regret this in the morning."

She scoffed, "No, I won't. I want you to fuck me."

The use of such a vulgar term coming from her disturbed him and he moved her off of him gently, sitting her next to him.

"That's not what it's going to be like for us. I love you, Claudia. I want to make love to you. I want to show you how I feel; I want that to translate physically. I love you."

Claudia could feel her buzz wearing off and she reached out to him once again, turning his face toward her so she could offer her lips, "That's fine, whatever you want," she smiled slyly and kissed him.

He couldn't help but kiss her back. He'd never felt anything as intense and wonderful as when he kissed Claudia, but this wasn't right. She wasn't offering herself to him for the right reasons and when she woke the next morning she would regret what she'd done and hate him for it. He wanted their first time to be special and not just two people boning for the sake of the act.

He pulled away and took her face in his hands, "If you were sober, you wouldn't do this. I'm not going to take advantage of you. I can't bring myself to do it."

Claudia recoiled from him and jumped up from the sofa raging, "Are you serious!! I offer myself to you, which is what you wanted and you reject me!? What the hell is wrong with you!? You're supposed to be hardcore. You're supposed to be the rogue Ipswich son with all the moves and now you're all soft, talking about you love me and you want it to be special. This is a disappointment, Chase. YOU are a disappointment."

"Hey," he retorted, "I'm just trying to do the right thing!"

"You weren't trying to do the right thing when you went after Caleb Danvers. You weren't trying to do the right thing when you beat the shit out of Pogue, when you cursed Kate, when you kidnapped Sarah and used her to manipulate The Covenant. What's different now?" She laid into him.

Chase was silent, but the look of damage on his face said everything and Claudia began to regret her words.

He shook his head in surrender getting up from the sofa, "It's you. You've changed everything for me. I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you, that I'm making everything so hard and throwing your life out of whack, but I can't stop it… I don't know how to stop it."

"Damnit, Chase! Stop apologizing all the time. It doesn't make anything better!" She was so upset that she was shaking.

She threw up her hands in defeat and dizziness began to take her. It seemed that she was more than just tipsy. She swayed trying to keep her balance and Chase was by her side immediately.

"I told you," he whispered as he wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her.

She shrugged him away and instantly she began to go down. He was there to catch her… just like he said he would.

Before she could protest he'd lifted her off the floor and into his arms, carrying her to her bedroom. She was too woozy to demand that he put her down, instead resting her head against his shoulder and wishing for the throbbing to go away.

"It's okay, you're okay. We just need to get you too bed. No more tequila for you, young lady," he said softly as he made his way down the hall to her room.

Claudia frowned still fighting the throbbing, "You can't tell me what to do. Now, shut up," but her protest was frail and harmless.

He laid her gently on the bed, "You need to chill before you make yourself sick," then he turned to leave.

"Wait," she said smiling despite her headache, "Stay with me. We could have make up sex. Come on, Chase. Don't be like this," she reached out to him longingly, beckoning him to her.

He thought for a moment. He _was_ conflicted and to see her laying there like that, asking him to stay with her… but he couldn't, not like that. Not while she was "altered". He wanted her to be completely coherent when they made love. He wanted her to feel every sensation, to remember every moment vividly. He wanted her to be completely present.

He shook his head, "You already know how I feel. I can't. Not like this."

Disappointment filled her eyes and she turned her head away, waiting for him to leave. And he did, closing the door behind.

* * *

He did question himself as he stood outside her door tormented with his decision.

What the hell was he thinking? The one woman who made him feel things he sometimes didn't even understand had offered her body to him and he'd rejected her. But that was all she'd offered. He didn't just want her body, he wanted her soul and she still wasn't ready to give that up yet.

It was killing him as he could still feel the lingering arousal from when she'd straddled him and kissed him. The smell of her skin and taste of her were still with him as was her Deus. He knew that he would wake up in the middle of the night dreaming that she was there, curled in his arms.

Once again, not fair.

Chase went back to his room still struggling with his choice, but determined to stick by it. He'd done many terrible things in his life, but he wasn't going to take advantage of the woman he loved… even if it did mean blowing a chance to be inside her with only sweat between them…

And that was when _his_ Deus decided to take things into its own hands.


	11. Chapter 11: Keeping The Blade

**Special Note: **This chapter is an interesting one (at least to me) and was surprisingly easy to write. Maybe because it pans out the plot twist that I've been hyped on for the last week and sets the foundation for Part 2 which I've already started writing in my head. Anyway, I'm taking a big risk with this, so please be honest if you think this whole plot is off the wall. I'm also introducing a new character that will be in part 2 as well… let's just say I'm excited about the sequel and can't wait to get started on it, but not before I wrap up this episode in Chase and Claudia's life. Wow, it's crazy how this story started off as something totally different and has morphed into this elaborate thing. I guess you can't fight your imagination once it hits the ground running.

Also, I have been thinking about what Claudia looks like and although I can't really compare her to a celebrity conclusively, I will try to look for pics that come as close to what I see in my head as I can and post them on my profile. I'll let you all know if anything comes of this.

**Proof of Life**

**Chapter 11: Keeping The Blade**

Claudia had woken up the next morning with a headache she couldn't believe. Even her eyes were throbbing and she found herself sitting in her bathroom with her head in her hands talking herself up to taking a shower and getting dressed.

Despite the amount of alcohol she'd had the previous night, she remembered everything that transpired between she and Chase and was humiliated at the way she'd acted… though, she was genuinely pissed that Chase had rejected her.

She was ready to finally be with someone physically and she wouldn't have regretted it in the morning. However, she thought that his refusal had more to do with him wanting her to be emotionally invested in the act too… which she wasn't willing to do.

After a thirty minute shower and then another thirty minutes stretched out on her bed, in her towel, suffering, she finally got up the energy to get dressed and head out into the world. She figured she had a lot of apologizing to do to Chase and that would be better accomplished seated in a nice shiny restaurant booth over a breakfast that someone else had cooked.

Besides, she was starving and was sure Chase was too. The boy could really put it away which is why she was now making trips to the grocery store two or even three times a week instead of her usual one.

Yes, he ate like a horse and didn't seem to gain a pound. She found this very annoying.

The house was silent as Claudia made her way down the hall. She thought this was strange as Chase was usually up and about by 8am, but it was already 10am and he appeared to still be sleeping.

She poked her head around the corner cautiously peering into the living room. She was dreading the awkwardness that was sure to manifest it's self… but surprising, there was nothing. The living room was empty and drenched in soft morning light.

Claudia furrowed her brow in suspicion and then turned her eyes toward Chase's room. The pocket doors were closed, but she could see him through the glass in bed and he was tossing and turning.

She crept out into the living room toward his door. Why she was creeping, she didn't know, it was her house, but she continued nonetheless and rested her hand on the handles to his doors in hesitation. Then she slid them open softly and extended her neck to look inside.

He was still in bed, entangled in his sheets as sweat beaded his brow and he struggled against an invisible… something.

She rushed over to him quickly and rested her hand on his forehead before pulling it away almost instantly.

Whatever it was he was dreaming about had been so intense that it's dark energy traveled up Claudia's arm, vibrating it and had tried to seep into her body like black oil through cracks.

She wrapped her arms around herself defensively and let out a heavy breath. She was shivering.

She didn't know what to do. She was going to cast another peace spell to stop the dream or vision that he was having, but when she'd touched him…

She supposed she should at least wake him, but once again, she didn't think she could keep her hands on him long enough to shake him awake.

Chase let out a guttural moan and then turned on his side with his back facing her. It seemed that whatever he was seeing in his sleep had dissipated and he was once again sleeping and dreaming of nothing.

She let her arms drop to her sides and reached out to touch him again, caressing his hair. There was no malevolent aura coming off him anymore, it was just Chase's thick and velvety one that made the hair on her arms stand up with pleasure.

She pulled away and turned to leave, but stopped at the doorway.

Should she wake him? She was planning on taking him to breakfast, but something told her to just let him sleep as she figured he hadn't had much in the course of the night.

She shook her head and exited his room, grabbing her keys off the end table before she left the house, hopped into her truck and headed into town.

* * *

Although Claudia had enjoyed her breakfast of French toast and berries, her time in the little café on Main Street had been plagued with worry about Chase.

She'd walked in on him many times while he was asleep and seeing visions, mostly because she was worried about him and couldn't get to sleep until she'd checked and made sure he was okay. She'd lost count of how many peace spells she'd cast to help him sleep since he'd been with her, always resting her hand on his forehead and casting over him.

But this time was different.

She'd always felt the death and destruction radiating from the visions he would see, but it was nothing like what she'd felt that morning. It scared her. It also made her feel guilty as she thought that maybe she was the reason the visions were getting more intense.

Maybe she was putting him under too much stress and all the push and pull about their relationship was just making things worse. She was starting to break him and she didn't know what to do about it.

After paying the bill at the café and taking a cup of tea to go, she headed over to the only metaphysical shop in the entire town of Ajo for a few supplies.

She'd become good friends with the owner, Martin, and they'd already heard of each other through the grapevine of The Community.

He'd welcomed her to Ajo when she'd first arrived to start work on the Ipswich Invocation and he was the only one she'd shared her doubts with about what she was doing.

"Long time no see, honey," he smiled in a silky southern accent as she entered his shop and the doorbell rang softly.

She nodded, "Yeah, I know… things have been weird."

He laughed, "You mean since annoying times three came breezing into town to hassle you about the spell? Yeah, they came by to say "hi" before they left. I was like 'whatever'."

Claudia giggled and leaned against the glass display counter that cornered off the register, "Have you got my stuff back there."

Martin snorted as if offended, "Of course I do! What do you think this is?"

"Yes, yes, Martin. You're the highest of high priest."

He rolled his eyes and reached under the counter to pull out Claudia's box of supplies.

She looked up as she heard noise from the back room, "You got a hostage back there or something?"

Martin smiled, "That's Jack. His on vacation, you know he's a Border Patrol Officer? Anyway, of course at first I was thrilled to finally spend time with my man, you know… But now he's starting to get on my nerves. I'm ready for him to go back to work."

"Martin, where do you want these? Oh! Hi, Claude!" Jack smiled as he emerged from the storage room.

"Hey, Jack," Claudia smiled back, "I see you're helping Martin out."

He nodded, "Yeah, it's a mess back there so I figured while I have the time off I'd organize the inventory. Plus, it keeps me out of his hair which he likes."

Claudia laughed and Martin looked up as if he had no idea what Jack was talking about, "I have no idea what you mean. I love having you here, baby."

Jack nodded sarcastically, "Maybe at first, but now you're over it. Where do you want these?"

Claudia looked away smiling as guilt blushed Martin's face, "On the top shelf by the office."

Jack smiled with satisfaction at proving that he was right and then headed back to the storage room.

"Now, I feel like shit," Martin huffed.

"Don't," Claudia shrugged, "He's itching to get back to work too, so it's not just you. That's what happens with those hero types. If their not saving people they feel useless."

"I guess," he said as he slid her box of supplies on the glass counter.

"I'm always right," Claudia said before her eye caught something in the display case, "When did you get this?" she asked softly.

Martin followed her eyes to the object in the display case, "I got it a couple of days ago with the rest of the jewelry shipment. It's funny you should notice it because it's not one of the things I ordered. It just showed up with the rest of the stuff. I thought maybe they sent it by mistake and tried to return it, but the guy I ordered from said not to worry and that I should keep it and see if it sales and if so, I should order more."

Claudia laid a finger over the glass where the pentagram pendant sat in the display. It was simple and made of silver with a tiger's eye stone in the center. It was a beautiful piece.

Martin watched her as she looked at the pendant, "This one has an extra emphasis on protection because of the tiger's eye in the middle. I think it would be good for him. If you cast a protection spell on it and he wore it at all times, it would keep him safe after you sent him home."

Claudia looked up reminded that she'd told him about The Deus sending Chase to her. He'd been a good friend and kept his promise not to tell. He'd even helped her keep the barrier intact and protect him when "things" started to pick up the scent of weakened Deus. She knew she could trust him, but every time he mentioned Chase, she couldn't help but be on edge.

"Here," Martin nodded to the pendant while opening the glass case and pulling out the piece of jewelry, "I'll give it to you as a gift for him. It's not like I paid for it and I think this was meant for him."

Claudia shook her head, "I couldn't."

Martin smiled, "Yes you can. Do you think you'll be able to concentrate once you send him back to the east coast with no protection? You know he won't survive. The Seekers will be on him and so will the Ipswich Sons. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself if something happened to him… You love him."

Claudia pushed herself away from the counter abruptly, "Don't go there, Martin."

"Look, I'm sorry if I have the gift to feel what people are feeling. I'm an empath. I can't help it, but it doesn't take magic to see that you're gone over this guy, despite all the bad things he's done. Besides, I saw him when you brought him into town and honey, he's hot. Those eyes…" Martin teased her.

She rolled her eyes and looked at the pentagram which was tangled around Martin's fingers by its chain.

She was drawn to it and knew that Martin was right, that it was meant for Chase and was sent to them for a reason. She would be a fool not to take it and even if she didn't, it would find its way to her doorstep because she was meant to give it to Chase and it was meant to protect him.

She nodded, "Okay. I know you're right, but I want to pay you back for this."

"The new coins in my karma treasure chest are good enough for me, but now that you mention it," he thought for a moment, "You could let me stay with you in L.A. when you go back. I want to take a little trip to see The Community headquarters. You can be my tour guide," he smiled.

"I'd do that even if you weren't giving me an expensive piece of jewelry," Claudia shrugged.

"I know, but it will make you feel better if you think we're even… although there's no need in this case. The Deus wants him to have this pentagram, that's why it was sent. It wants this boy protected. Why, I don't know, but that's what it wills, so I'm just doing my duty… and I trust your judge of character. You wouldn't be in love with him if he wasn't worth it."

"Stop saying that," Claudia said frustrated.

"What? _Love_? That you're _in love_ with him? That you _love_ "The Putnam Boy?"" He teased more.

"Just wrap up the freaking pendant already," Claudia demanded.

Martin smirked and did as he was ordered.

* * *

It was 5:10pm and Claudia was just walking into the front door of the house she and Chase shared.

She'd completely lost track of time while she was hanging out with Jack and Martin, accepting their offer to take her to lunch and then helping Jack out at the shop with organizing the inventory.

By the time she'd realized how long she'd been gone; dusk had already started to darken the sky.

She sat her keys and her box of supplies on the end table gently and realized that all the lights in the house were out… at least all the electric lights. She could see the glow of candles and the light from the sunset coming in through the large living room windows, but that was all.

Once again apprehension took her and her eyes squinted against the suspicious scene.

Chase was obviously awake, he must have lit the candles, but why was he being so quiet and what the hell were the candles for? Had the power gone out?

"Chase!" she called out as she made her way from the foyer to the living room, "Chase! What's going on? Did the power go out? That happens sometimes."

But there was no answer.

The candles from the night before were shinning and the crackle from their wicks burned the air with sound… the only sound.

Claudia stood in the living room as fear began to wash over her and she realized that there was no resonance penetrating the air. Not the hum of the refrigerator, not the sound of crickets or desert night life… nothing except the crackle of the candles.

Claudia had been in this situation before, when Chase had stopped time and demanded that she tell him how he'd ended up with her, 2,000 miles away from Ipswich, in a ranch house in Arizona.

"Chase," she said softly, much too low to be heard, "Chase, what's wrong?"

There was still no answer and the longer she stood in the dark, embraced by the quiet, the more afraid she became.

"Chase," she whispered as tears stung her eyes, "Chase, please… where are you?"

"I'm right here," He said, his breath hot against her ear as he stood behind her.

She jumped with fright and tried to turn around, but he was pressed against her, not giving her enough room to turn and face him.

She closed her eyes and shivered with dread as she sensed his Deus. Not the thick and velvety one she liked so much, but something dark and morose.

"You were gone for so long. I was starting to worry about you," he said in a deep whisper.

She forced herself to smile, "I know. I'm sorry. I lost track of time. Why are the candles lit?"

She could sense a smirk spreading across his lips, "It's better atmosphere, don't you think? Look, I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have rejected you."

"Really, it's okay. You were right. I should be apologizing to you."

She felt him shrug, "Well, let's forget about it and start again. Where do you want to go, your room or mine?"

"Let me look at you," she said cautiously, "I haven't seen you since last night. I want to see your face."

She could feel the hesitation run through him at her request. There was a moment of stillness and then he backed away a bit so she could turn around.

She turned slowly and her eyes went straight to his which were black as onyx and reflecting the light from the candles.

"Chase," she reached out to touch his face, "What's happened to you?"

He smirked, "You don't like me at full power? It will be better this way. Our Deus will mix and it will be like nothing you've ever felt before."

"You aren't really Chase, are you--" but before she could finish he had cupped her face in his hands and kissed her fully.

And he was right. With him at full power it was like nothing she'd ever felt before. It was so intense that she felt as if she was falling… into darkness.

He grabbed her by the waist and turned her around, pressing her against the wall with his mouth still on hers. He pushed into her with desire and it was ten times what she'd experienced before, radiating like electricity through her body, and when he'd pulled his mouth away and pressed his lips against her neck, she could feel the warmth of arousal taking her.

But this wasn't Chase. It didn't feel like him, it was different and part of her liked it, but her other part, her sensible part didn't.

"Stop!" she said breathlessly as Chase moved his hands over her body.

It was as if he wasn't listening and intent on making love to her.

"Stop!" she said again and grabbed his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

The light danced against his night eyes and there was pleading in them, "This is what you both want. I don't understand why you fight it and why he lets you. You are in love and will make beautiful… powerful babies together," a smile graced his lips, "Your first will be a girl and she will be like heaven's light."

At that, he kissed her again and for a moment Claudia was out of her mind with confusion and lust, but this was not Chase. It was his body, but not him.

"Let me go," she gasped, trying to push whoever this was away from her.

She heard a soft laugh from the face buried between her breasts and then he pressed against her more intensely and she could feel his arousal through his pants. This sent a shudder of pleasure through her, but she continued to resist.

"Stop it, "she said once more and this time her protest was so extreme that it sent Chase's body flying across the room and on his back.

Before he could collect himself and get up she conjured her will and held him there just as she'd done on the dirt road a few weeks before.

At first it fought against her, hissing as its black eyes shun in the dark. It took all of Claudia's will to keep it held to the spot, and her back began to hurt as she bore down, pinning it to the floor.

"Where is Chase? Is he in there with you?" she demanded.

It stopped struggling at once and laid there for a moment like a corpse. Then it let a smirk spread across its face and nodded, "Yes."

"What did you do with him? Did you hurt him?"

Its face twisted as if offended, "I would never hurt him!"

"And why should I believe you? I don't even know what you are!" Claudia yelled fiercely.

It turned its head to her and let its dark eyes focus on her intently, "He is my vessel and my companion. I would never hurt him and I would never hurt anything he loves… what happened to his parents was unfortunate."

Claudia shrank back in surprise. His parents, what did they have to do with this? Unless she was—

_You're taking to his Deus! You're actually having a conversation with his fucking Deus!!_

Claudia knew that The Deus was self aware or at least that's what everyone believed, but no one ever thought it was so self aware that it would manifest its self like this or refer to its self as "I". As far as Claudia knew, no one had ever talked to The Deus. It was just intelligent energy that was in all things and made up the fabric of the universe. Sure you could communicate with it, sense its will, but hold a conversation?

She had a hard time grasping what was happening and was inclined to think that whatever she was talking to wasn't Chase's Deus, but something pretending to be; something that had gotten through the barrier and might have possessed him somehow.

_Bullshit. Nothing can get through your barriers. Nothing._

Claudia didn't know if that was true, but it was a nice thought and honestly, if something had gotten through, she would have known. It would have been powerful and even a low level user would sense that kind of muscle.

Claudia was silent as it stared at her with unblinking eyes. All of the sudden she was cold and had to look away as a shiver ran up her spine.

"Are you Chase's Deus?" she asked.

"Yes," it said flatly.

"Have… have you always been like this… able to take over his body?" she stammered.

"No," it said just as monotone as before.

The way it was answering the questions was freaking Claudia out. It just laid there under the grip of her Deus, not blinking and seeming not to breathe until it answered a question, becoming animated like an android. To see Chase's body like that was upsetting to her.

"You said it wasn't always like this. When did this happen?"

"It's not because of you, if that's what you're thinking," it smirked.

"Okay, then when?" she demanded trying to keep it focused.

"When we ascended."

"You mean in the car with his parents?"

"Yes."

Claudia knew that ascending was not special to The Five Sons. There were other cultures that cultivated The Deus who ascended when they reached adulthood, although those ascensions were far less violent and brutal to the participant as what The Covenant had to endure. But Chase had ascended just like The Covenant always did, on the exact moment of their 18th birthday when they had to relive the way the original brothers had been infused with the power.

However, Chase's ascension did differ in that he was in a car when it happened and his parents were killed because of that. Maybe The Broken Deus, _his_ Deus, considered this a blood sacrifice and that changed it somehow; separated it more from The Deus that was already stolen from Martha, made it more powerful; made it really self aware like a split personality.

"Are the other Sons of Ipswich like Chase?"

"No."

"Are you still connected with their Deus?"

Sadness crept into its voice, "No."

Claudia heard this and her tone softened, "Do you want to be reunited with them?"

This time it paused for a moment and the sadness deepened, "Yes."

Claudia sat down on the floor with a thud and its eyes followed her, never looking away. There were so many things going through her head at the moment. There was so much confusion, so many unanswered questions and this turn of events just made things more complicated.

She took a deep breath, "Is this the first time you've taken over like this?"

"No."

"You took over at the barn, correct?"

"Yes."

"You brought Chase here to me, right?"

"No. I protected him and took him away from danger, but I did not send him here. It was the other."

"The other Deus, the whole Deus?"

"Yes."

"Why are you showing yourself to me now?"

"It is Chase's desire that you know everything about him. I will do whatever he desires."

"Does Chace know what's happening?"

"No, he is sleeping. I will always keep him safe."

Claudia ran her fingers through her hair in frustration, "Why are you doing this? What the hell was that stunt just now with the babies and shit?"

A smirk spread across its lips again, "You and Chase will have beautiful babies." The thought seemed to bring it much pleasure.

"Which is what you want, for him to have a child so that you can go on," she rolled her eyes.

"No!" it hissed and began to struggle against her grip again, "This will make Chase happy. YOU make Chase happy and I am contented by this. He desires the loneliness to depart. I do as he desires."

Claudia recoiled, surprised by its reaction.

"Do you feel guilty about what happened to his parents?" she whispered.

It paused more pronouncedly this time and the sadness returned to its voice, "Yes."

Claudia wrapped her arms around herself and rocked a little as she sat on the floor. Exhaustion was sweeping over her. Once again she was at a loss as to what she should do.

"Do you know about what's going to happen in June?" she asked it.

"Yes."

She wasn't surprised by its answer.

"Why haven't you told Chase or tried to warn him?"

"You will do that for me."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yes."

"What do you think about what they're planning to do?"

"I have not forgotten Martha, but I have been this way for a very long time and I have become accustomed to it. I do not communicate with my other half, so I cannot tell you how it feels about being reconnected to The Other, but I like being with Chase. I wish to stay the way I am."

"What about the aging and addiction? You're killing him!" Claudia said with aggravation.

"If all goes as planned, this will not be a problem for us anymore."

"What does that mean?"

It just smiled at her.

Claudia rolled her eyes again, "Let's get something straight. Chase and I—our relationship is none of your business, so stay out of it. WE will decide in our own time when we'll have sex and certainly when we'll have babies--"

"You _do_ want babies with him," it smiled slyly.

"Focus damnit! Whether or not we have babies doesn't concern you… well, it does, but it doesn't—the point is, you no longer have permission to just take over whenever you don't like how something is going."

"I will do what is best for Chase."

She nodded sarcastically, "Yeah and what is best for Chase right now is for you to get gone. You said he doesn't know what's happening right now and I'll assume that means he doesn't know about you at all. I think you know that revealing yourself to him at this particular time isn't the right thing to do, which is why you haven't done it, so you know I'm right about this."

It didn't say anything, but she knew it knew that she was right.

"I'll keep your little secret, but you have to promise to play by my rules," she said forcefully.

"I will do what Chase desires. That is my only rule," it countered.

"Well, that's about to change. You obviously have confidence in me. You think I am the right woman for Chase--"

"I don't think, I know. I am Deus. I see all."

"Right, right, you're the shit. We get it. As I was saying, you seem to be unconcerned with what's going to go down in June because you think I can handle the situation, bring it to an amicable end, that means that you must know I'll do what's in Chase's best interest," she thought for moment, "I _will_ bring things to an amicable end, right?"

"The universe and the fabric of time and space are profound. These possibilities are endless. I have seen many potential endings to the coming battle at Ipswich; some more plausible than others. You play a very large part in all of them, as does Chase and the others. I cannot say that any of the conclusions I've seen could be considered amicable."

"So I can't stop this from blowing up. Things are going to end badly," she whispered as if speaking to herself.

"For some, yes. The Community does not realize what it is doing, the consequences, the dark matter that will spill over from the other side when they try to do something that is beyond them…" that smirked reappeared, "But they will see and they will learn. This lesson will never be forgotten."

Claudia looked up as hopefulness filled her eyes, "Can you show me what's going to happen, the most plausible ending, as you put it."

It cackled with the confidence of a god, "You have to play fair Claudia Harrington. Even The Other doesn't want you to know everything."

"Oh come on!" Claudia bounded up onto her knees, pleading, "Just a little piece? Give me something!"

"No," it said a little annoyed, "Rest assured that I will not abandon you. You are important to Chase; therefore, you are important to me. You will be protected and I will lead you down the path of righteousness."

She sat back, "Now you're just fucking with me."

It laughed again, "A little," but then it became serious and its eyes shifted, "Chase wishes to wake. He is restless."

"Wait, not yet."

"Now you want to talk to me because you know I have the answers that you seek."

Claudia didn't say anything, but looked down shamefully.

It smiled, "Don't worry, Claudia Harrington. We will speak again and you can ask me all the questions you want."

"Will you answer all of them?" she questioned spitefully.

"You already know the answer to that now don't you? Remember what you promised. Chase isn't ready to know that I am here with him."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember," she said looking up, but it was already gone and Chase was stirring awake, still spread out on the floor where she'd pinned his body.

She released him hastily and scrambled up off the floor.

Chase turned on his side and moaned rubbing his eyes, "Why am I on the floor out here?" he forced out through the vanishing fog of sleep.

"You were having a vision and sleepwalked out here. I found you like this. I just got home," she lied.

"I've never done that before. You think it was the tequila?"

"Maybe," she answered helping him up off the floor, "Now let's get you back to bed. I think you might be coming down with something."


	12. Chapter 12: Ten Speed

**Special Note: **Once again Chase is back to his old self! This one took longer to write than usual, not because I found it hard to get started, but because I've been pacing myself and took two days off. Also, I'm currently sick, so my mind isn't as clear as it should be. A new turn of events has also surfaced, nothing major, but it should be a bit of good fun for you guys to read in the next chapter.

To answer some questions that may have come up for some in chapter 11. When Claudia asked if Chase's Deus had taken over in the barn, I meant it took over after Caleb laid down the final blow and Chase was about to die. That is when his Deus stepped in and saved him. Also, if all goes the way it's supposed to go in the final battle at Ipswich, then the five sons will have redeemed themselves in the eyes of The Deus and the curse will be broken for all of them, not just Chase. But… that doesn't mean that everything will go well in Ipswich. I'm one of those people who doesn't like things wrapped up in a neat little bowl, so who knows what's going to happen. Anyway, all that stuff will be fleshed out in the sequel so don't get hung up on it just yet. Enjoy and please review!

**Proof of Life**

**Chapter 12: Ten Speed**

Claudia sat perched on the sofa with her legs crossed under her and watched Chase as he watched TV.

She had the big bowl of left over Halloween candy in her lap and was eating piece after piece as if it was a nervous tick, waiting and watching for The Broken Deus to reappear to her.

Chase let his eyes shift over in her direction, "Is there some reason why you're staring at me like that? And what the hell is up with you and the candy? You've cleared half the bowl already."

Claudia looked down and felt a blush rise in her cheeks as she'd realized he was right.

She shrugged it off and slid the bowl on the coffee table, "It's just that I thought you were coming down with something and I was worried."

He turned away from the TV to look at her, "Well I seem to be okay now. You don't have to worry. I'm fine. In fact, I've never felt better."

Claudia laughed nervously, "That's good. That's really good."

Chase let his eyes scan her suspiciously and then turned back to the TV. The program on religious cults they were watching on A&E was back on and he was very interested.

Claudia turned around on the sofa and tried to focus on the program as well. But despite her best efforts, her eyes shifted towards Chase, examining his face, trying to see any difference at all, any sign that The Broken Deus was there.

"Claudia!" Chase said as he turned to face her abruptly, "Why are you staring at me? I'm serious this time. You're freaking me out."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, "I… I wanted to apologize for the other night. I mean, I was being a total bitch and I'm sorry. You've been so patient and I've given you such a hard time…"

He shook his head, "You're lying."

"No!" she said in protest, "Really."

He kept his eyes on her as he lifted the remote and turned off the TV, "Yes you are. You can't lie to me, Claudia. I can always tell when you lie."

Damn him! Yes, part of this was Claudia's fault for staring at him like a psycho, but this was his fault too. If it wasn't for him and his fucked up Deus she wouldn't be compelled to examine him so.

"Would you still love me if I were fat?" she asked out of nowhere.

"What… stop trying to change the subject," he said and twisted his face at such a stupid question.

"I'm serious. You mentioned my eating the candy like you were afraid that I was going to get fat. Once again, would you love me if I gained 100 pounds," she said as sternly as she could muster.

"Yes, Claude, I'd love you even if you gained 100 pounds overnight."

She rolled her eyes, "who's lying now, Collins."

"I'm serious. In a matter of fact, I think you don't eat enough as it is. You always have a salad or some other sort of rabbit food going which is just you being a typical chick and not wanting to eat like you normally would in front of the guy you like, but let me let you in on something… Not all guys like super skinny girls that eat once a week. Some guys, like me for instance, like girls who eat normally and aren't always asking do they look fat in this," he answered.

"Then why do you like me if that's the way you think I am?" Claudia asked. She wanted to keep this branch of conversation going for as long as possible. It was distracting him nicely

"Because you've let your guard down a few times and eaten in front of me like you would if I wasn't here; the burger at the diner, the pizza on Halloween, your bagel for breakfast. Usually you'd just have a cup of yogurt or some fruit and complain that you're ass is big."

"I've never complained to you about my ass being big!" she huffed and then thought for a moment, "You think my ass is big?"

He sighed in frustration, "No, but I've seen you checking yourself out in the mirror and you have this look on your face like you're disgusted; typical chick."

Claudia looked down embarrassed.

"Do I like you the way you are? Do I think you have a beautiful body? Yes. Would I love you if you did gain some weight? Yes. Why because I LOVE YOU, Claude. Not just because of the way you look, but because of who you are and the way you make me feel. You make me feel safe and happy… you make me feel like I'm not crazy."

Claudia couldn't help but smile.

Chase's face lightened, "Can I turn the TV back on now?"

Claudia grinned and then leaned over and kissed him fully. At first he was shocked, but then he settled into it and let the currents of Deus pass between them.

She pulled away smiling and looked at him with those big brown eyes.

"What was that for… why are you smiling like that?" he asked although he was smiling too, just as broadly as she was.

"Because I believe you, "she said softy.

"I'll always tell you the truth. You just bring that out of me. Now I need to figure out a way to get you to do the same thing," he said. He hadn't forgotten what their conversation was really about.

She looked away annoyed, "Jeez, Chase. Way to ruin the mood."

He shrugged, "Hey, what can I say, it's a gift," then he looked at her intently, "Maybe you're ready to spill about Ipswich," he said as hope touched is voice.

"Maybe I'm not," she said curtly and turned back to the TV.

"Oh, it's coming," he grinned devilishly, "I can see it boiling below the surface," he sat back slinging his arm along the back of the sofa causally, "I'll just sit back and wait. It's only a matter of time."

She swung her head around giving him an annoyed look. How she hated when he acted so cocky. He was so sure of himself. It was irritating.

His grin broadened as he knew exactly what she was feeling and once again kept his eyes on her as he lifted the remote and turned the TV back on.

"You're such an ass, Chase," she whispered swinging her head back around.

He let out a quite laugh and then looked up surprised as Claudia's cellphone began to ring and vibrate on the coffee table.

Before she could reach out to grab it, he'd leaned forward and snatched it right from under her, examining the caller ID on the font LCD screen.

His face twisted up, "Martin? Who the hell is Martin?"

"None of your business," she said as she reached over and tried to take the phone from him, but he moved it away swiftly and out of reach.

"Chase! Give it here!" she demanded, bounding up on her knees as she tried to reach the phone.

He turned his back to her, "Not until you tell me who the hell this is. If this is some guy you're fucking with I swear—"

"He's gay, Chase!! Now give me the phone!" she said reaching up and over him trying to get to the phone.

She was on his back now, pressing down on him as he leaned forward to keep the phone out of her reach. It continued to ring and vibrate and Claudia wanted to get it before the call went to voicemail.

"I think you're lying! I'll fucking break this phone, Claudia!" Chase sneered and turned around on the sofa tackling her gently like a linebacker.

She was on her back on the sofa with him straddling her and he swung the phone in front of her face mockingly as she struggled to grab it from him.

The phone stopped ringing and a ding went off signaling that the call had transferred to voicemail. She huffed with anger and slapped him on the chest rather hard, "You ass! I was waiting for that call!"

He looked at her coldly with those steel grey eyes, "Guess you'll have to plan that hot date for another time."

"You're such a jerk!" she screamed struggling to push him off of her, "I told you, he's gay! With a boyfriend and everything!!! You're so stupid!"

Chase rested his hands on his thighs still straddling her as she struggled to get up. He thought for a moment and then he dangled the cellphone over her face daring her to take it.

She hesitated for a moment and then reached out, but he snatched it away and pointed at her with a warning, "If I find out you're lying to me and you are fucking around with this guy I will kill him. Do you understand?"

Claudia stopped struggling at once as she saw the earnestness emanating from Chase. The slight playfulness of the interaction had dissipated and a serious atmosphere weighted the air. He wasn't kidding. If he found out that she was lying to him, or if she was messing with some other guy, he'd kill him and not think twice about it.

"That isn't funny, Chase," she said trying to lighten the mood.

"It wasn't meant to be," he said firmly and then let her up.

She slid back in an upright position on the sofa and ran her fingers through her hair which had become messy due to their physical struggle.

He handed the phone to her haphazardly letting it hang in the air, waiting for her to take it. She hesitated, and then slowing reached out and took the phone.

Neither one of them said anything and the quiet became eerie with the sound of the TV in the background.

"You can't just do that," she said softly, "You can't just murder someone or even hurt them just because they piss you off."

"When it comes to you, yes I can," he said flatly.

"So you haven't learned anything. You're still the cold-blooded murderer who killed that kid at The Dells. And you expect me to love someone like that?"

"You always have to bring up the past, don't you?" he turned off the TV again.

"It's fair game when somebody's dead."

He turned to her and his eyes were as cold as ever, "Like I said, when it comes to you I'll do whatever it takes. If someone tries to hurt you I WILL take them down. I don't care if you don't like my method of protection because truthfully, you don't have a say in the matter. You're my girl and I'll do anything to make sure you're safe."

"You threatening to kill somebody if I get romantically involved with them isn't keeping me safe," she countered.

"That also goes for anyone trying to touch you. I'm the only one who can do that."

She balked, "What the hell happened to you giving me space and not wanting to force me into anything? You said you'd decided that you didn't want me unless I wanted it too."

He shrugged, "I've changed my mind. Funny how that happens."

She sat back crossing her arms definitely and wondered if all this had changed because of Chase's Deus. It was clearly unhappy with the way both of them were handling their relationship. She wondered how much control his Deus actually had over him, even when it wasn't physically manifesting it's self.

"So, things are back to the way they were? You're going to push and push until I break?" she asked.

"I don't have any doubts about you and me. I already know that you love me and things will work out. As much as you try to hate me, you can't," he smiled, "It's weird how I just remembered something my mother said to me. She said: 'you don't choose who you love. It just happens.' And this is true, especially for us. We didn't choose to fall in love, it just happened. This is the way it's supposed to happen and I'm done fighting destiny. I'm rolling with it and you'll feel a lot better if you roll with it too… despite how much you dislike where it's leading you."

Claudia rolled her eyes, but had nothing to counter this. She of all people knew that when destiny made up its mind, it was going to be a bitch to try and change it. Besides, his Deus had already told her what the deal was and that she was going to end up with Chase and they were going to have "beautiful babies together." She couldn't fight The Deus, so why was she trying?

"I don't know why you're trying to fight it. Seems kind of strange for you considering you're all about The Deus, but I agree that you should stop," Chase said reading her mind yet again.

"Stop doing that!!" she yelled more irritated than ever.

He shrugged, "I told you, I can't help it," he looked down at her cellphone, "You should probably call _Martin_ back. He must be waiting by the phone patiently," he said with a hint of jealousy in his tone.

Claudia didn't dignify that with an answer, but instead got up from the sofa and walked to the French doors that lead out to the back courtyard. She stopped and looked back at him as he turned the TV back on and switched immediately to Nickelodeon where Spongebob Squarepants had just started playing.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and then focused on the TV. He wasn't going to stop her from making her phone call, but he was dead serious about killing anyone who tried to pursue her; romantically or otherwise.

He knew that he was taking a step back in his evolution towards being a better person for her, but that's the way he felt about it; the only way he felt. And although he did think it rather odd that that was the only conclusion he could come up with as to how to handle keeping Claudia safe and away from other men with a less shady past than he had, he was content with it because it felt right… because _something_ told him that it was the right thing to do.

* * *

Claudia slid her sunglass on and sat on the cushioned bench outside in her Spanish style garden.

Her roses were blooming nicely, as they where out front, and the fountain in the middle of the courtyard had a calming affect with its white noise… or at least it was supposed to have a calming affect.

Claudia was still so upset by her conversation with Chase that she couldn't concentrate on the beauty of the courtyard she'd worked so hard to restore. He'd pissed her off so much. He knew how to get under her skin like no one she'd ever met before, and that stunt with the phone… He was acting completely irrational and didn't even realize it.

She didn't want to cut him any slack but thought she probably should considering his Deus appeared to be pulling strings and fucking with his head. She also wondered how much the entity sharing his body had to do with what happened at Ipswich. Maybe if Chase's Deus hadn't been altered he wouldn't have done those things in the first place.

_Maybe you're making excuses for him, because you want him to be someone he's not, someone you wouldn't feel guilty about loving. _

Once again Claudia's inner voice was playing the devil's advocate and making her actions out to be shallow and self serving.

_Well, aren't they? You want him to be some good, upstanding guy so you won't feel bad about being his girlfriend and taking him around your friends and family. Must suck to be in love with the infamous "Putnam Boy."_

Claudia rolled her eyes and flipped up her phone so she could call Martin back. She'd left a frantic message on his voicemail once she'd put Chase back to bed and had told him everything about her conversation with The Broken Deus. He'd finally called her back and she was anxious to get his take on what the hell happened and what she should do about it.

She hit send and waited as the phone rang on the other end.

Martin answered his cell cheerily as he always did, "Hello, my sweet!"

"Hey," Claudia answered sounding miserable.

Martin frowned as he leaned against the kitchen counter in his home, "What's the matter, darling? It didn't reappear did it?"

"No, it didn't, but Chase and I had another fight and now I'm completely pissed off."

Martin laughed a little, "I'm telling you, you two need to just screw and get it over with. The sexual tension in that house is out of control."

Claudia frowned, "This isn't funny and it isn't about sex. Do you know what he did? When you called he took the phone and refused to give it to me. He accused me of hooking up with you and threatened to kill you. In fact, he threatened to kill anyone who tired to hurt me or touch me. As he put it, 'I'm the only one who can touch you,'" she said trying to mimic his deep voice, "Can you believe that shit!? He hasn't changed at all!"

"Did you tell him I was gay?" Martin asked.

"Yes, of course… but he didn't believe me."

Martin laughed again, "Maybe we should have dinner together. Once he met me he'd believe."

"You've got to be kidding!" Claudia protested.

"Actually I'm not. Come on, Claude, how much fun would it be if we all went to a nice dinner in town, like a double date. Ooo, I'm so excited!"

"I tell you that I'm living with "The Putnam Boy" whose Deus has turned into a split personality and apparently has far more power then we could have imagined and all you can think about is double dating?" she asked confused.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood. You sound so stressed out and yes, I think we should all go out to dinner. You, me, Chase and Jack. It'll be fun and it will put his jealousy to rest once he meets us and realizes we are indeed homosexuals," Martin let out a snicker, "It's so funny that he's worried about you when he should be worried about me going after him. He's adorable."

"You're hopeless, Martin," she said shaking her head in defeat.

Martin cleared his throat as if putting himself back into a serious mood, "Now, about your little dilemma, I've done some research in the books in the store and haven't been able to find anything like this in any of them. I think you're best bet would be The Community libraries."

"Ah yes, with the eyes of The Community looking over my shoulder. Besides, that's all the way back in L.A."

"We're in an old mining town in Arizona, Claude. What did you expect? I think you're going to have to formulate your plan once you get back to California. You'll tell him what the deal is, send him back and then go home. You'll have to hand over the spell, but you'll have months to work something out."

Claudia hesitated, "Yeah, about telling him what the deal is… I don't know about that."

Martin balked, "Claudia, you have to. He's the only one who can warn the other sons and he's in danger. What they plan to do will kill him."

"I know!" she said frustrated, "You think I don't think about that all the time. I just don't think that he could handle it right now. After everything that's happened and this new batch of shit… I just don't know."

"Honestly," Martin said in seriousness, "I don't think you have a choice in the matter. You have to tell him, that's all there is to it."

Claudia was silent for a moment and then spoke softly, "You think it's the only way?"

"Yes," Martin said flatly, "You can't send him back east clueless about what's going to happen and he's the _only one_ who can tell the others."

"Martin, he tried to murder them. He can't stroll back into Ipswich like nothing happened. Danvers would kill him on sight," Claudia objected.

"Claudia, he won't kill him."

"Yes he will!"

Martin sighed, "I understand that you're worried and you have every right to be, but I'm telling you, he'll be fine. The kid has a rabbit's foot in his back pocket. The Deus is protecting him and so are you. He'll be fine. Trust me."

"You sound like you know something I don't."

"No, it's not that… I just have a hunch, a feeling. That's all."

Claudia relaxed a little bit, "Okay, if you say so, but I still have my doubts."

"Hey, we'll go to Mason's Steakhouse!" Martin said happily.

"What?" Claudia asked confused.

"For dinner, we'll go to Mason's. We'll all get dressed up and have a nice dinner. I bet it's been forever since he's had a nice steak. I wonder if he has a suit to wear," Martin answered.

"You're still on that?" she said astonished.

"Yes, of course. I'm serious about this. It will put all that jealousy business to an end once and for all and to be honest, I'm desperate to meet him. Now, get off the phone with me, go back inside and apologize and then tell him we're all going out to a nice meal at Mason's," Martin said in a somewhat demanding tone.

"I'm not apologizing to him. I didn't do anything. It was all him," Claudia said. She was slightly insulted by the suggestion.

"Fine," he sighed, "Don't apologize, but do all the other stuff. Look, I've got to go. I promised Jack I would watch him work on a car or something equally boring."

Claudia laughed, "Alright, I'm getting up right now."

"Oh, and wear a dress to dinner. If all the men have to wear suits, you have to wear a dress and heels."

"I don't think I have a dress or heels. I didn't think I would ever need them out here."

"Well, go buy some, something really sexy that will make Chase's head spin."

Claudia frowned, "It doesn't take much to make his head spin, at least when it comes to me. I don't understand him."

"I'm not going to get baited by you fishing for compliments. Don't pretend like you're not cute. Look, I gotta go. I'll make reservations for tomorrow night at 7pm. Be there or be square!"

"Be there or be square? Come on, Martin. That was just lame."

"I'm hanging up now," he said cheerily and then he was gone.

Claudia chuckled as she hung up the phone. She looked toward the French doors and could still see Chase seated on the sofa watching cartoons and looking irritated. She rolled her neck trying to release the tension that settled there and then got up from the bench and entered the house.

Chase didn't look up as she emerged from the back courtyard, but instead focused intently on the TV.

Claudia placed her hands on her hips, "I just got off the phone with Martin."

Chase shook his head slightly. As if he needed a play by play. He didn't want to hear about _Martin_.

"He's invited us to dinner with his boyfriend Jack tomorrow night and I've accepted. You'll have to wear a suit; I know you have a few. I've seem them in your stuff from Spencer. You don't have to wear a tie though."

He didn't look up or say anything.

"I'm going into town tomorrow to buy a dress. Any requests?"

That made him look up, "You're actually asking me what I'd like you to wear? You know that's a girlfriend thing to do."

"I'm sick of fighting with you, Chase. I'm over it. Once again, any requests?" she answered annoyed.

He smirked, "Nothing specific. Just something feminine that will show off you legs. You have nice legs."

Claudia shrugged, "Done."

Chase smiled, "I like this. This is fun."

"Are you excited to meet Martin?"

Chase's smile didn't fade, "Actually, I am."

Claudia smirked, "Good, you should be. He's one of the few people who've got your back."

Chase had no idea what that meant, but let it slide.

He _was_ genuinely excited to meet Martin. At this point he knew that Claudia was telling the truth about him being gay. Besides, who would go through all the trouble to invite their rival to dinner just so they could fake being gay to hid an affair. This wasn't a soap opera after all. Plus, Chase had reason to be thankful to Martin. If it wasn't for him and this dinner business he wouldn't have the opportunity to see Claudia in some sexy cocktail number that he could drool over and tease her about.

Yes, the more he thought about it, the more excited he became. He was looking forward to the whole thing and it was going to be great fun. Great fun indeed.


	13. Chapter 13: The Light and The Glass

**Special Note:** I was going to wait until the weekend to post this, but decided against it as I really don't have anything else to add at this point. The chapter is rough around the edges although it was written very fast. By Saturday, I was already 3 ½ pages into it and just kept going from there. I wanted to make Martin extremely clever and I had all these grand ideas, but I couldn't seem to get them down on paper so this is it. I hope it's good enough.

Also, about Chase's age as I believe a question was asked about it on an older chapter. Chase is physically 21 or 22 because of his heavy use of The Deus as dictated by the curse. However, on paper he's 18 so he still has to be mindful of the rules that go a long with being an 18 year old, although I think I've written him much more mature than that. It wasn't my intention, but could be explained by all the things he's been through in his life.

**Proof of Life**

**Chapter 13: The Light and The Glass**

Chase paced in the foyer of the Spanish style ranch house he shared with Claudia. With his hands stuffed into the pockets of his expensive pinstriped suit, he was anxious to see Claudia in the dress she'd bought in town.

She'd been gone for hours and when she did return, she'd hugged the bag containing the dress and the shoes close to her as she hurriedly crept across the living room and into her bedroom where she shut the door behind her.

Chase smiled as he remembered watching her do this. It was cute how stealthy she was being about the whole thing. He supposed it was stressing her out as she was the casual type that didn't fuss with such girly things, but how hard could it possibly be to buy a dress and some shoes?

_Women take that sort of stuff seriously. They can't just pull something off the rack like a guy can. They need to try on everything in the store and make sure they find the thing that "fits their body type" or whatever. _

Yes, women were a mystery to him and Claudia just added to all the confusion with her unusual behavior. Not to mention that she was _still_ getting ready. She'd gotten home at 3pm and it was already 6:15. What the hell was she doing back there?

_It took you what, 30 minutes to get dressed, but it's taking her upwards of three hours. Yet another thing you will never understand about women._

Chase chuckled at how true that really was. After all the time she'd spent in the bathroom he was expecting an entirely different person to come out and greet him.

He paced more and watched the fading sunlight creep across the hardwood floor. He let his mind wander and imagine what Claudia would look like once she was finally done doing whatever she was doing back there. He imagined her in some slinky black thing that was cut low and left little to the imagination. He smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Claudia asked as she walked up beside him.

Chase lifted his eyes from the floor and they shot open with surprise as he gazed over her. It wasn't some slinky black thing, but it would do just fine.

Claudia stood drenched in fading sunlight in a pale, salmon colored, jersey cocktail dress that played off her skin tone beautifully and clung to every curve. It had a halter neckline that was cut fairly low in the front to show off her cleavage and it skimmed her hips, narrowing at the knee. She had on chandelier diamond earrings that barely touched her shoulders and studded sandaled heels that were at least 4 inches and fastened at the ankle. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back in soft curls and her makeup was soft and neutral with a slight golden shimmer.

Chase focused on her lips which were tinted with shimmering pink lip gloss and felt himself blush at all the naughty things that had just flashed in his head.

Claudia frowned, "You don't like it? I feel like a fool in this."

Chase shook his head in protest, "No! You look amazing. You're gorgeous…" he grabbed her gently by the hand and turned her around so he could see the back of the dress.

It was cut low in the back as well and he touched her between her shoulder blades softly, running his fingers down the length of her back which sent a pleasant shiver through her.

She turned slightly and looked over her shoulder coyly, "So you like it then?"

He nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, it's awesome."

She turned around and faced him looking down at the floor. Despite his approval she still felt slightly ridiculous in the outfit.

As if he sensed her uneasiness, he lifted her face by her chin and looked into her eyes, "You're beautiful. Why are you so insecure about that?"

She looked away as her embarrassment deepened, "You look nice. I like the suit," she said as she touched the collar of his pressed white dress shirt. He'd left the two top buttons open for a more causal look as he wasn't required to wear a tie.

Chase shrugged, "My dad always said a man should have at least two good suits in his wardrobe. I agree with him."

"Your dad sounds like a really smart man. I wish I could have met him," she said softly.

"Yeah, well…" a pleasant memory passed over him and he smiled, then sadness replaced it and he shook it off, "Are you ready to go? If we don't leave now we're going to be late."

Claudia nodded picking up the handbag she'd purchased to go along with the dress, "Yeah, sure. Oh!" she said dangling her keys in front of her, "I think you'll have to drive. I don't think I can do it in these shoes," she looked down at her feet which were adorned with a fresh pedicure and twisted her foot to the side letting the light sparkle off the rhinestones, "They sure are cute though."

Chase smiled, "They're sexy as hell!" he said coiling his arm around her waist and leaning in for a kiss as he took the keys from her.

She turned her head away denying him, "This is not kissing lip gloss. It's purely for show."

He frowned, "Oh come on, Claude. Just one kiss… please, before we leave."

Claudia thought for a moment, "Okay, just one. I guess I can reapply in the truck."

Chase's face lit up with joy and he leaned in pressing his lips to hers and letting The Deus run like warm honey between them.

Claudia pulled away smiling, "Okay, that's enough. Don't get any ideas."

"Too late," Chase grinned still holding her by the waist, "You know if you're still absolutely intent on doing something about that pesky virginity--"

She laughed and pushed him away, "To the car with you. You had your chance and blew it. It's a pity too because I would have turned you out," she said as she opened the front door and made her way to the driveway where her truck was parked.

"Ooo! She talks so fucking big!" Chase laughed, "And for the record, I would have been the one doing the turning out. Believe it," He said as he closed the front door behind him.

Claudia smirked and made her way around to the passenger door. She opened it and slid in with Chase following after her on the other side.

He adjusted the seat and switched on the ignition, reaching over and pulling on his seatbelt, "You do realize I have no idea where I'm going."

"Relax, Collins," she sighed, "Consider me your own little GPS system. I'll tell you exactly where to go."

He nodded sarcastically and put the truck into drive. He pulled out of the drive way and made a right towards town and then that devilish grin crossed his lips, "I'm considering you my own little something, but it ain't a GPS system."

Claudia couldn't help but laugh out loud. Their little flirtation was fun and she wondered if it was going to last all night. From the way Chase would glanced at her periodically as they drove, she wondered if it would stop at just a flirtation. Maybe if she'd gotten enough wine in her she would take him up on his offer…

"I'll be sure to keep your glass full then," he smiled glancing at her with his grey eyes full of intent. He'd read her thoughts _again_.

"Chase, if you don't cut that shit out--" she warned.

"I told you, it just pops into my head. I don't do it on purpose."

Claudia shrugged it off and settled into her seat as she crossed one leg over the other. She didn't know what it was about getting all made up in a nice dress, but it made her feel more womanly and her body language reflected that. She had to admit that she liked it.

She turned her head and looked at him as he drove and she found herself reaching out and caressing his hair.

He smiled, but didn't take his eyes off the road, "Are you happy right now? You look like you're happy"

She nodded and smiled, "I guess I am. This is nice."

He seemed please with her answer and continued to concentrate on the road.

Claudia still ran her fingers through his hair as she turned her head away and watched the desert scenery flashed by her window. She let out a contented sigh and thought that she was finally getting a taste of being a normal girl doing normal things like going out on a date with a guy who adored her. She thought about how much better it would be if it was just she and Chase going to Mason's Steakhouse instead of meeting Martin and Jack there.

She loved Martin and Jack and knew they were going to have a good time, but she had a hard time fathoming the deviousness that Martin was sure to have planned. She smiled as she knew she was in for an interesting night.

* * *

"Should I just leave the keys in the ignition?" Chase asked the valet as they exited Claudia's Silverado.

The valet nodded yes and Chase closed the driver side door, making his away around the bed of the truck to meet Claudia who had already been assisted by another attendant.

Chase stopped and gazed at her again as she waited patiently, washed in soft light from the decorative torches outside of the upscale steakhouse. A smile beamed across his face, "I just can't get over you," he said softly, "You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

Claudia frowned, "Don't be stupid, Chase. That's not true."

She tossed her hair over her shoulder, which Chase thought was the cutest thing in the world, and made her way over to him, taking his arm and leading him into the restaurant.

The hostess greeted them with a smile and Claudia smiled back, "Party of 4. The reservation should be under Callahan."

The hostess scanned her appointment book and then nodded, "Ah yes, the other two gentlemen have already arrived."

"We're not terribly late are we?" Claudia asked leaning into the hostess as embarrassment started to take her.

"No!" the hostess shook her head, "You're fine. They just got here a few moments ago."

"Oh, okay, good," she said as the relief washed over her.

The hostess glided out from behind her station and escorted Claudia and Chase to the secluded candlelit booth where Martin and Jack where already indulged in a bottle of Shiraz.

Martin lifted his green eyes from the menu and practically squealed at the sight of Claudia in her dress, "Oh my goddess, you look fantastic!!" He hopped up from the booth and took her by the hand swirling her around so he could get a better look, "And honey, those shoes are fabulous!"

Claudia giggled, "Come on, Martin. Cut it out," she said shyly.

Martin waved off her embarrassment and his eyes shifted to Chase, gazing over him slowly and smiling, "So, this is the infamous Chase Collins. Well, aren't you just delicious," his eyes shifted to Claudia and then back to Chase, "No wonder you've been keeping him cooped up in that house all to yourself."

Chase smiled and extended his hand to shake, "Yeah, that's me. I didn't realize I was infamous though."

Martin grinned and took his hand, shaking it firmly, "Oh honey, you are and not just for your naughty behavior."

Chase cocked his head to the side and took in the guy that he was so incredibly jealous of before. He was tall and athletic looking with sandy blonde hair that was styled impeccably and clear green eyes. He wore a tailored brown suit with a cream colored dress shirt and from what Chase could see, absolutely and utterly gay.

Chase's smile broadened, "If you're trying to freak me out by coming on to me it won't work. I'm all about attention no matter where it's coming from."

Martin laughed and turned to Claudia, "I like him," he nodded, "I like him a lot," then he turned back to Chase, "Good for you. You've passed my homophobe test and now we can get on with the show!"

Martin swiveled around and focused on Jack who was still skimming the menu, "Jack, don't be rude. Come here and meet Chase," his voice changed to a loud whisper, "He's Claudia's new boy toy. We knew the other one wouldn't last long. Maybe this one will do better."

Claudia let out a gasp, "Martin!"

Jack rolled his eyes and stood up extending his hand to Chase, "Jackson Taylor. It's nice to meet you and please ignore Martin as much as you can. He gets a kick out of saying shocking things and it will go on all night, so brace yourself."

Chase shook his hand, "Chase Collins, and now I'm all excited. Should be fun."

Martin nudged Jack, "See, he's not a stick in the mud like you."

Jack rolled his chestnut brown eyes and straightened his navy blue blazer and sweater vest before he settled back into his seat at the table. Martin slid in next to Jack and Claudia followed suit with Chase behind her. Jack poured Claudia and Chase a glass of wine and then went back to examining the menu.

Chase leaned into Claudia and whispered in her ear, "You think they know I'm not supposed to have the wine."

Claudia twisted up her face as if she didn't know what he was talking about and then it dawned on her, "Oh yeah… I forgot… I'm sure it will be fine."

Chase shrugged and took a sip of wine. Then Martin leaned in and whispered, "You know that Jack is a Border Patrol Officer, right?"

Chase practically choked on the wine, forcing himself to swallow hard with wide eyes.

Jack looked up annoyed, "Relax. I'm not on duty so I don't give a damn. I know how old you are," He looked over at Martin, "stop it," he said with a warning.

Martin shrank down in the booth a little bit, "Well, I do like it when he's forceful."

Claudia blushed with embarrassment and Chase let out a quiet laugh. It was going to be a crazy night.

"So," Martin said pointedly as he grabbed his glass of wine and leaned back against the leather booth, "You're the rogue Ipswich wizard who tried to take out the rest of his covenant and consume all their power."

Jack swung his head around to stare at Martin accusingly and Chase's eyes shifted to Jack. Martin just smiled, "Chill, Jack isn't gifted… in The Deus department anyway, but he knows all about us. Even more than you I think. We can talk freely in front of him. I wasn't being rude, was I?"

"Yes, you were," Jack said firmly.

Chase watched the dynamic between Jack and Martin and how Jack could reprimand him and rein him in. They seemed to be a balance to each other and with Jack's large football player build combined with clean cut, light brown hair that had specks of premature grey at his temples, he seemed the quintessential law enforcement figure; a real upstanding hero.

Chase shrugged, "It's okay. Yes, I'm the rogue wizard who tried to take out The Four Sons, but I'm not from Ipswich, I'm from Haversfield and they are not my covenant."

"Ooo," Martin cooed leaning in with interest, "You've detached yourself from them that much, have you?"

"Let's just say that Ipswich and The Covenant have been nothing but a source of irritation for me. I'm ready to forget about all that stuff and move on," Chase let his eyes glance at Claudia who was sitting beside him, nursing her glass of wine and looking uncomfortable.

Martin followed his eyes to Claudia and let a smile surface, "And you think she's it for you? That she's the key to your new life? Let me guess, you plan to stay on the west coast and move to L.A. with her. Do the couples thing and eventually get married and have a few kids. Buy a nice house and an SUV. Live happy ever after?"

Chase felt a blush rise in his cheeks because that was exactly what he wanted; a chance at a normal life with Claudia as his wife and the mother of his children, picking up the kids from soccer practice and going to PTA meetings. He looked at Claudia who had now rested her head against his shoulder and was looking at him with those big brown eyes. They were clouded with uncertainty… no uncertainty and fear.

"Yes," he said softly, "That's what I want. I don't think that's too much to ask. To be given a second chance."

"But you've already been given a second chance," Martin said leaning back in the booth again, "The Deus saved you that night at the barn. You already know you would have died if it hadn't. I don't think your ideas about you life with Claudia are far fetched, but you have things to do first. The Deus has plans for you."

Claudia shot Martin a warning, 'not yet' her eyes said, 'he's not ready yet.'

Chase watched their interaction and knew that something was up but wasn't going to press it. He knew that Claudia was on her way to telling him everything. The more she fell in love with him, the harder it would be to keep her secrets. She'd spill; it was only a matter of time.

Martin rolled his eyes at Claudia's look and then turned to Jack smiling broadly, "Have you figured everything out yet, honey?"

Jack grunted yes, as he continued to skim the menu and Martin laughed, "You see, Jack is going to order for us," He looked at Chase, "I hope you don't mind, but Jack always orders when we go out to eat. He has this uncanny way of getting the best things on the menu, so I've become accustomed to just letting him do his thing."

Chase smiled, "It's cool, I don't mind. Besides, I've never been here anyway. I wouldn't know what to order to be honest."

Jack looked up from the menu and his eyes searched for their waiter. He nodded to get the waiter's attention and as the young man came up to their booth with his pad and pencil ready, Jack began to order, "We'll have the mussels and clams to start…"

* * *

Martin, Jack and Chase chitchatted about different things over dinner and seemed to be getting along rather famously with Jack coming out of his shell and being much more animated. Claudia, on the other hand, stayed unusually quiet throughout most of the dinner, only speaking when spoken to and nursing her glass of wine.

Chase wasn't sure why she was being so introverted, as this was not the Claudia he knew, but tried to pull her into their conversation anyway… with flailing results. He eventually settled for hugging her close to him as they sat in the booth, sometimes kissing her on the forehead or feeding her bits of food from his plate and making it obvious to everyone that they were together. He wanted to relax her and get her used to nights like these when they would go to dinner with friends and be a couple.

As far as dinner was concerned, Martin was right. Jack had an uncanny ability to pick out and order the best things on the menu.

He ordered for everyone all the way down to dessert starting with mussels and clams in a savory broth, and baked goat cheese with garlic and herbs served on peasant bread as appetizers.

He ordered Butternut soup with a dollop of sour cream and a sprinkle of chive as the soup course, and a watercress salad with walnut vinaigrette as their salad course. Then he ordered separate main courses for everyone and suggested they share.

For Claudia he ordered Lobster Dijonnaise with artichoke and avocado, for Chase, Grilled Sirloin Steak with red wine sauce, for Martin, Roast Duck with three berry sauce, and for himself, Stuffed Crown Roast of Pork.

They finished the bottle of Shiraz and had moved on to a Pinot Noir for the seafood and a robust Cabernet Sauvignon for the duck and steak.

Now they were relaxing over Mexican coffee as Chase and Claudia shared Black Bottom Cheese Cake with raspberry sauce and Jack and Martin shared Burgundy Spiced Pears with cream.

"You had a scholarship to Yale and you blow it off to go after those Ipswich kids!?" Martin gasped as he took a sip of the Pinot Noir.

Chase shrugged as he held Claudia close to him and fed her a bite of cheese cake, "I was in a different place and I haven't exactly blown it off. I still have almost a year before University starts. I could have gone now… I have all my credits for graduation but I wanted to spend my senior year with my friends at Hastings. Then everything changed and I decided to transfer to Spencer."

"I didn't know you'd already graduated," Claudia said wide eyed, "Are you going to go to Yale in the fall?"

Chase thought for a moment, "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

And that was the truth. He hadn't thought about anything concerning his future once his parents had died and he'd become consumed with finding out whom he was and why all these strange and extraordinary things were happening to him. Then his biological father filled him in on The Covenant and John Putnam… what he'd done to Goodie Pope and why his father had left his mother alone to make it on her own with a baby and no protection.

"_I didn't want her to see me like this_," he'd said. "_I didn't want her to watch me dissolve_."

"I think you should go," Jack said flatly, "There's no point in dwelling in the past and getting hung up on mistakes. You've earned your scholarship to Yale and you should take it."

Martin agreed, "Absolutely," he looked at Claudia, "Imagine you married to a Yalie. How much fun!" he said clapping his hands happily.

She didn't say anything, but took another sip of wine.

"What," Martin frowned, "You'd rather he go to Harvard?"

Chase and Jack laughed but Claudia just shook her head, "I'm just tired, that's all," she said as she nestled against Chase's shoulder.

"Your acting weird," Martin remarked.

"Martin," Jack scolded.

"What? She is. Look at her. She's been like this all night and there's no need. We've been getting along great. Chase gets my sense of humor," Martin said rolling his eyes.

"I think she has a lot on her mind right now," Chase smiled, defending her, "There's a lot going on up there that she's not sharing with anyone, especially me," his smiled faded a little as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Martin looked at her, "You can't have a relationship built on secrets. That will never work," he didn't take his eyes off her, but she let hers shift away, "But it's really none of my business."

"Damn right it's not," Jack grunted.

Chase looked down at Claudia who had nestled even closer to him now with her arms wrapped around his waist as if she needed protection, "You do look tired. Maybe we should call it a night."

Martin frowned looking at Claudia. Why was she acting this way all of a sudden? He didn't get it.

Jack nodded, "I'll get the check," he said as he motioned for the waiter.

"Dinner's on me," Martin said as he slid his credit card into the leather checkbook containing their tab.

Chase smiled, "Next time it's on me. We'll go anywhere you want in Boston."

"Sounds like a plan," Jack smiled as the waiter returned with the check book and Martin signed the receipt and retrieved his credit card.

They got up from the booth and Martin, Jack and Chase exchanged handshakes, while Claudia hugged and kissed them both on the cheek before retreating back under Chase's arm. Martin exchanged a look with Chase as he knew that Chase was puzzled by her behavior as well, but let it go for the time being as he felt Jack's eyes bore into him with a warning to stay out of it.

They exited Mason's Steakhouse and said their goodbyes as they retrieved their cars from the valet to start their drives home.

* * *

Chase pulled out of the restaurant driveway going south towards their house and glanced at Claudia as she sat in the passenger seat with his jacket around her, staring out of the window at the pitch black night.

The truck cab had a chill from the night air and besides the glow of the headlights and the dashboard instruments, there was darkness.

Chase glanced at her as he drove, "I had a good time tonight. I like Martin and Jack a lot. They were nice to me, they didn't judge me and the food was amazing."

Claudia turned to him and smiled, "I'm glad you had a good time. Martin and Jack liked you too," then she turned back to the window, continuing to stare into the darkness.

"Claudia," he whispered, "What's wrong? Earlier you seemed in a good mood, but now…"

"I'm okay. I'm just really tried," she said softly still looking out of the window.

Chase nodded and didn't say anything else. He knew she was lying. Something was wrong, but he didn't know what.

He knew that she was dealing with things that were weighing heavily on her. As she'd said on the dirt road, she had obligations that he couldn't help her with and although she'd assured him that these obligations weren't about him, he knew that they were. She was mixed up in something that was ripping her apart and testing her loyalties and he marveled at how love tended to complicate things and show up at he most inopportune times.

He wished he could take her away from everything and cut all the ties that were binding her. Just take her away to some peaceful secluded place were they could be together and forget about the world and everything in it.

Their silence continued and Claudia could feel herself sinking into something heavy; depression maybe, she didn't know. It had come on suddenly during dinner and had surprised her as to how powerless she was to stop it. Maybe it was all the talk about her and Chase; about him moving to Los Angeles and them getting married, buying an SUV and having a couple of kids.

All that sounded great on paper and if they were normal people, that would be easy, but they weren't normal. They were a wizard and a witch gifted with great power and caught up in a conspiracy of revenge and betrayal.

Both of them had significant parts to play in something that was far beyond anything they could comprehend and now that Chase's Deus had revealed it's self, the outcome of events was that much more uncertain.

She found herself looking to Chase for something, protection and strength? Despite herself she felt vulnerable around him, like a little girl or a damsel in distress. She was not that, she didn't want to be that, but he had a way of taking control and making her want to hide behind him and let him handle the big bad… whatever that was.

When she'd started to feel this way, how the tables had turned from her nursing him on his deathbed and calling the shots to him wielding this invisible "male" power over her, she had no clue. But it was just one more reason to bite the bullet and send him back to Haversfield.

The sooner she sent him back, the more time he'd have to work his way back into a safer place with The Four Sons and make it easier for them to believe him when he told them everything that was going to go down once the Summer Solstice was upon them. And she needed them to believe because if they didn't, everything would be lost.

She felt Chase's hand glide over her thigh and take her hand squeezing it tightly, reassuring her that whatever it was that was bothering her, HE would take care of it. Once again she felt the urge to cower under him and let him take the lead.

When did their roles reverse and he become the protector? She was at a loss for an answer… as usual.


	14. Chapter 14: The Backend of Forever

**Special Note:** This chapter was quite the struggle to write as I was having a hard time trying to bring the story back to the original plot. I worked through it and this is what I have. Be warned that I have one more chapter in me for "Proof" and then I'm ending this part of Chase and Claudia's life and moving on to the sequel… which I'm really excited about. I have so many plans and ideas… It's insane.

**Proof of Life**

**Chapter 14: The Backend of Forever**

Claudia still wore the heaviness that had crept up on her during the dinner with Martin and Jack like a burial shroud. It hung on her like waterlogged moss; wet, cold and suffocating as she lay on the sofa with her arms stretched out over her head, watching clouds creep across the sky out of the large picture window that looked onto the back courtyard.

When they'd returned home from dinner Chase had kissed her softly and wished her a goodnight before returning to his room and closing the pocket doors behind him.

She'd stood in the darkness of the foyer for a moment and thought about knocking on his door and asking him to stay with her, but her need to break away from his control stopped her and she retreated to her room; hungry for physical contact with the man that she loved and drowning in fear of the future.

She supposed it was for the best. She already knew what she had to do and taking that next step would only make things more complicated… so she decided that she wouldn't; not now and maybe not ever. It was very possible that she would never see Chase in person again or worse, lose him to the reaper, so bonding with him physically would only make the pain burn hotter and that much harder to overcome.

She let out a sigh and turned her head, burying it in the crook of her arm. She rubbed her legs together and for a moment was distracted from the heaviness as she marveled at how smooth they were from the waxing she'd gotten to prepare for the double date.

She'd gotten more than just her legs waxed too, which was probably her subconscious assuming that would be the night she and Chase would finally consummate their relationship. But as always things veered off course and she was just as chaste as she was a week ago. Only she could live with a beautiful man that _wanted_ to make love to her and still botch _two_ opportunities for sex.

She let out a frustrated grunt. She was hopeless.

"Hey," Chase said softly as he smiled down at her.

He stood over her in a white wife-beater half tucked into his pair of jeans to reveal the belt buckle. His hair was a mass of wispy brown strands causally strewn on his head as if he'd run his fingers through it, looked in the mirror, and then left it at that.

She turned her head slightly to look at him with one eye and then grunted weakly turning back into the crook of her arm.

He looked so good. She couldn't stand the sight of him.

His smile collapsed and at first he didn't know what to do. She'd started with the gloominess halfway through dinner and it was still with her, making her Deus feel weighted like lead.

He walked around the arm of the sofa and lifted her legs to sit down beside her. He rested them over his lap as she still laid there hiding her face in the darkened confines of her up-stretched arms.

"Claude, what's wrong? I'm serious this time. You're starting to freak me out," he whispered softly, trying to coax her out of the funk she was in, "This isn't like some "period" thing that you go through, is it? Should I expect this every month?"

She whipped her head around, "This is not a "period" thing, Chase. Jeez, you're such a guy," she said rolling her eyes.

He shrugged, "I figured. I was just asking. Besides, it's not time yet."

Her eyes shot open, "How do you know that!?"

"When you're in a relationship with someone you get to know these things."

"Not those kinds of things," She protested.

"Yes, Claudia, those kinds of things. It's all about getting to know someone on a deeper level. When you love someone you want to know everything about them, even when "Aunt Flow" comes to visit," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

""Aunt Flow?" This is ridiculous. I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you," she twisted her head back into the crook of her arm, this time grabbing one of the throw pillows and putting that over her head as well.

"Claudia," he whispered, stroking her leg, "Claudia… please tell me what's going on. Has something happened?"

She didn't answer him. She continued to cover her head with the pillow.

"I want you to know everything about me," he said softly, "I want you to know everything. I don't want to keep any secrets from you. That is how much I love you. I'm willing to open myself up to you completely… I wish you felt the same way."

She moved the pillow away from her face slowly.

He could always say something like that and make her feel guilty.

He was the bad guy, he was the one that had done all these terrible things, but he could say things like that and make her feel like total shit; like she was the worst person in the world and he was high up on his true love pedestal, looking down on her and judging her because she wouldn't open herself up to him and spill her insides all over the floor.

She knew he wasn't doing it on purpose. He was trying to be honest, but that didn't make her feel any better. It still made her feel horrible.

"How are you feeling, Chase?" she asked him.

He looked at her puzzled, "You mean about the injury? I feel great."

"So you're 100 percent? You've completely healed from your run in with Caleb?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Why are you asking?"

"Because you'll have to go home soon," she said flatly.

Chase's skin began to burn and he looked away from her trying to comprehend what she'd just said. He'd never thought about actually going home. About getting on a plane and flying back to Massachusetts, about leaving Claudia. He couldn't do that. He didn't have any intention of going back and even if he did, she would have to come with him.

The idea seemed so silly to him that he chuckled, "I can't go back. Why would I? Everything I have is here with you."

"Your friends are there, your family estate is there, and Yale is waiting for you. You didn't expect to stay here forever, did you?"

"I mean, if you're sick of California and want to move east that's fine. We can go back, but I didn't expect you to be so quick to uproot your life like that."

"I don't plan to," she said casually.

He was silent for a moment, "Then I don't understand," he said as the concern swept through his voice. He was getting scared, "I don't understand where this is going."

"It's not about where _this _is going, it's about where _you're_ going; back to Haversfield," Once again that casual, slightly patronizing tone presented its self.

What she was saying was starting to sink in and he was getting angry, "Wait a minute, Claude, what about you and me… about us? I can't just go back. There's nothing there for me; NOTHING!"

She sat up on the sofa and rested against the arm, hugging the throw pillow to her.

She gazed out of the window and let out a breath, "I love you, Chase."

His eyes were wide at her admission, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to ruin the moment when she'd finally decided to give into him, to admit that she did indeed love him like he loved her, that it wasn't all in his imagination.

She let her eyes shift to him and then looked back out of the window, "I need you not to fight with me about this and do this favor for me. Just go back to Haversfield and deal with your shit. Deal with it now because you might not be able to deal with it later. This is important to me."

He shook his head in confusion, "I don't understand. Why do you need me to go back? If you love me then you should want to be with me, you should want me to stay with you. I WANT to stay with you. Forget about Haversfield. Let's focus on us," he reached out to touch her, but she shrugged him off.

"The invocation is happening in Ipswich. It's happening on June 21st; the Summer Solstice. It's a spell to invoke The Deus from The Five Sons of Ipswich; Danvers, Parry, Garwin, Sims and Putnam. This spell will rip The Deus from them much like their ancestors did with Martha, only it will rip away their life essence too and burn them from the inside out. This is the spell that will kill The Five Sons and I wrote it," she looked at him directly, "The spell is finished. I plan to deliver it to The Community shortly."

He stopped stroking her legs at once and just stared at her blankly as if his mind was computing all that she'd just said.

He looked away, down at the floor and swallowed hard. He was thinking and the fear that had been sitting in Claudia's gut like a dormant volcano erupted into life and burned the back of her throat.

"I'm… I'm confused," he said weakly.

"Chase, look at me," Claudia commanded and he immediately shifted his eyes up from the floor to focus on her, "I can't get out of this. It's gone too far. If I don't give them the spell, they'll kill me, do you understand?"

He didn't say anything. He just looked at her. He was still trying to figure out the importance of what she'd just told him.

"Chase!" she shouted, "You need to focus. This is important. I've gotten myself into something that I can't control and this thing between me and you… the fact that you're even here has fucked everything up. I can't let them go through with the invocation… not now. That's why you have to go back. You have to warn the other Sons, make them understand what's happening, tell them about their history. I think that if you all band together, if you reform The Covenant, you can stop it."

Chase laughed.

He couldn't help himself. He was compelled to laugh at the ridiculousness of the whole thing. At first, when he'd put most of it together in his head it didn't seem that insane, but now that he was hearing it out loud it seemed like something out of a bad B horror movie.

Claudia rubbed her temple as a headache began to surface, but she could understand why he was laughing. It all sounded so stupid, so far fetched.

He stopped laughing and swallowed hard, the amusement still gracing his face, "Warn the other Sons…" It took a moment for him to realize what that meant, "Go back to Ipswich…" he whispered dazed and then his face lit up with anger, "GO BACK TO IPSWICH! I can't do that! I can't waltz back into town like _whatever_ and then try to convince them of some conspiracy theory about The… The Community. By the way, who the fuck are The Community?"

"I told you that there were other Deus users; that your Covenant wasn't the only one. There are hundreds of thousands of people all over the world who can use The Deus and these people form The Community. It's a hub, an organization that keeps everyone in contact and there are rules and guidelines that need to be followed when you're a user… it's complicated."

"It's like Harry Potter," he said flatly.

She was slightly insulted by the comparison as it was not as fanciful, glamorous or wondrous as the world of "Harry Potter," but she didn't argue, "Yes, Chase. It's like… Harry Potter," she forced this out as she rolled her eyes.

"There's a magic train and everything?" He said smiling.

"Chase! This is serious. Do you understand that you will die if they go through with this? If they find out I've been hiding you here all this time they could kill me. I've broken so many rules. My life is in danger; my mother's life is in danger; Martin and Jack are in danger! If they find out about any of this before I have a chance to figure something out, I'm dead! Do you get it?" Her face was flush with frustration. She was angry at him for poking fun and tears began to well in her eyes.

"You're telling me those Torrance triplets, those Paris Hilton wannabes have got such a vice grip on you that you're running scared? You? Claudia Harrington? I don't believe it. No body can punk you… I don't believe it for one second." He said dismissing her.

"That just proves that you don't know a damn thing about me. This is so fucking typical. You always think of yourself. You're so fucking selfish, Chase. You were thinking of yourself in Ipswich and you're thinking of yourself now. Don't bother to think about how your actions affect other people. Go ahead; be completely blind to the fact that the woman you claim to love is asking you for help. You don't love me. You desire me, you want to own me because you always get what you want, but you don't love me. If you did, you'd do what I ask you to do… you'd believe me." She pulled her legs away from him and stood up.

He looked up at her stunned.

What the hell did she expect from him? She spills this off the wall story about a community of witches and wizards from all over the world out for the blood of The Sons of Ipswich. She tells him she loves him, then she says she's apart of it, the one who wrote the spell that will kill him and she expects him to just roll over and walk into something completely blind? Then she accuses him of not loving her!

"You know, I've done a lot of dirt and told a lot of lies, but the truest thing I've ever done is love you completely with all my heart. That's an astounding feat considering I'd decided to close myself off completely and be all about "death and dirt" as you put it. The fact that you're even questioning my feelings for you is not proof that I don't love you, but that YOU don't love me."

He stood up, "You can go ahead and play the victim all you fucking want. I never said I didn't believe you. I said I didn't believe those blonde bimbos could punk you. There's a difference. But that invocation conspiracy shit is a lot to swallow and for the record, you've lied to me this entire time. You've kept this from me and now you're spilling the beans and asking for my help. I offered my help to you even when I had no clue what was going on and instead of taking the opportunity to tell me everything right then, you blew me off. Not to mention you asking me to go back to a town that's home to four guys who hold nothing but contempt for me. You're basically asking me to walk right into my own execution. If YOU loved me you wouldn't ask me to do that."

"It has to be done. You have to go back," She whimpered as tears streamed down her cheeks. "If I thought there was another way--"

"Save it," he said dismissing her with a wave, "I'll go back. I'll warm those uppity bastards about the "impending danger." Shit, I'll even fake a smile and be nice, but I won't apologize for what I've done and I won't let them take me down. Fuck Caleb Danvers and those bitches he calls friends. There will be no reforming of The Covenant. I'd rather get in a warm bath and cut at an angle. And when June 21st rolls around the only people I'm looking out for are you and me."

He thought for a moment, "Who knows. I may pull out my old bag of tricks and start collecting power again. It'll be a lot easier than trying to explain shit to those idiots."

"It doesn't work like that, Chase--" she began.

"Says you." he interrupted, "You don't really know. You're betting on all five of us, but do you really need all five? Is it really about five bodies or five times the power? I've got a double dose already and if I take Danvers out, that's 4 times. Add Parry, Garwin and Sims to that and I'd be one bad ass Ipswich Son. Good enough take on _The Community_ you think?" He looked at her, that condescending glare turning up the sides of his mouth into the devilish grin she knew all to well.

"You're just saying these things to upset me," she said as she felt herself sinking.

"Hey, it was you're idea. I'm just taking it to the next level. That's what you wanted, right? This IS what you wanted, Claudia, wasn't it?"

Her eyes shifted to the floor and the tears streamed down her face.

"You're pathetic," he said walking toward his room, "You assume the worst of me, you think you're on moral high ground especially when it comes to me. It's killing you that you've fallen for me," his face darkened with sadness and a tinge of disgust, "I'll be gone in three days."

* * *

Claudia sat on the floor in her room sobbing uncontrollably.

Everything had gone totally wrong. She'd gone about everything all fucked up and now he was pissed at her… _again_.

Why did she have to come at him like that? Why did she have to be so rude and abrupt about it? But wasn't that always her problem when it came to him?

She had no idea how to talk to him. She would always fly off the handle and say something ill tempered. It pained her to realize that he was better at communicating his feelings than she was. She was supposed to be the better person, not just morally but at everything, even conveying how she felt.

_You're a supreme bitch, you know that? Only you can sit here and try to make yourself out to be better than the guy you supposedly love. Get over yourself. _

Claudia let out a tortured giggle.

Why was she so obsessed with being better than the likes of Chase Collins? Was it because she was still holding out on truly being in love with him?

She'd told him that she loved him and she did, but there was still that part of her that believed love made you weak.

You made stupid decisions when your judgment was clouded by warm and fuzzy feelings for someone. You'd get caught up in the fantasy and lose your view of the world, oblivious to what was happening around you and then, like that, the magic would fade and you'd be whacked in the face with a problem you could have avoided had you paid more attention to life and less attention to the person you were infatuated with.

She'd already shown her weakness by falling for him in the first place. He was "The Putnam Boy," the rogue Ipswich Son and here she was living with him and loving him. Letting him touch her like a man would touch a woman; letting him see sides of her that no one else had ever gotten to see.

Part of her was happy that Chase was going back to Massachusetts. He'd be on one side of the country and she'd be on the other.

She'd be able to think clearly without him so close. She'd have a chance to focus on finding a solution to their problem instead of dealing with him and feeling his eyes gaze over her with the smoldering heat of lust and love.

_Out of sight, out of mind they say._

Yes, out of sight, out of mind.

_You're still not dealing with the real issue here. This is a copout and you are a coward._

She nodded, "Yes, I am a coward and this is a copout. I admit that, but this is what needs to be done if I'm to save my soul," she whispered softly.

_Save you're soul!? Come on! Dramatic much?_

But Claudia knew it was true.

She'd already figured out that what Chase was feeling wasn't The Deus playing games, but was real. He loved her and like his personality dictated, when he got fixed on something, he needed to possess it completely.

She wasn't kidding when she'd said she needed to save her soul. When he wanted something, he wanted it all. He wanted every part of her and despite his valiant effort to stop his wicked ways, he was still consumed with having her utterly. He couldn't help himself.

_You know that you're a liar and a fake. You know he's a better person than you are and until you get off your high horse and put your feet firmly on the ground you're going to be conflicted. Why are you punishing him for being human and feeling what humans feel? He's not the problem here, he's not the abnormal one, you are. The bell tolls for thee, Claudia, but not for love. For you, it tolls for misery and the funny thing is you've brought this all on yourself._

Claudia laughed.

Through tears and through pain; through uncertainty and anger, she laughed.

And why not?

It was funny and very true. She was a lair and a fake, a coward and a copout. She was everything she looked down on and tried not to be.

She rolled up into the fetal position on the floor in her room, crying and laughing. She did this until she fell asleep.

It seemed fitting. After all, defeat was imminent. Not only in Ipswich, but on the home front as well.


	15. Chapter 15: The Final Cut

**Special Note: **Okay, this is it, the last chapter of Proof of Life. Although I am excited to move on to the sequel I'm still a little sad as this story had turned out to be so much more than I had ever anticipated. I didn't even expect to finish it, but here I am moving on to a sequel… it's crazy. Anyway, I hope you all have enjoyed this part of the Claudia/Chase saga and will move on to part 2 to find out what happens next. An Author's Note follows this chapter directly and will give you some insight into pieces of the story and more info on the sequel if you wish to continue with the series. Thanks for everyone's support and just because it's the last chapter doesn't mean you can't review. Feel free. Peace.

**Proof of Life**

**Chapter 15: The Final Cut**

Claudia sat at the dinning room table with her cup of tea sitting before her. She watched the steam rise off the hot liquid as it steeped and let her mind drift off into nothingness, like an artificial sleep.

She was exhausted both emotionally and physically as she hadn't gotten a restful sleep the night before.

She'd woken late at night, drenched in darkness on the floor at the foot of her bed. Her neck and back were sore from her awkward position and she struggled to slide off her clothes and climb between the icy sheets.

She'd laid there half asleep, weighted with her fight with Chase and the implications of having told him about The Community and the invocation that would take place in Ipswich.

Deep down in her gut she knew that telling him was the right thing to do; that it had to be done to give The Ipswich Sons a fighting chance at survival, but now her life was turned upside down and she was unsure if The Deus had a mind to save and protect her.

She was not one to have blind faith.

Although she had devoted her life to using The Deus properly and understanding its will, she didn't believe that one should put all their beliefs, all their faith in one thing, no matter what it was.

She marveled at those who could do that; put their life into the hands of something they didn't understand and really had no proof of. She had proof that The Deus was real. It was in everything and had gifted her and many others with its power, but as Chase proved, it was a conscious entity with wants and needs and the desire to have fun and play games. It was very hard to trust something like that… something that had the opportunity to be fickle.

She eased out of her faux sleep and the morning light shifted and shone through the glass of the French doors.

It was almost 8am and Chase would be rising soon.

She'd noticed that his internal clock would wake him up at that time without fail, and if you woke him a minute before, he'd be in a very foul mood. She smiled at the thought of this.

She reached out and pulled the steeping tea bag from the hot water and rested it on the saucer, watching the liquid seep from the engorged bag and pool around the edges of her little tea cup.

"You look like shit," Chase said as he stood opposite her, gripping the back of the dinning room chair on the other side of the table.

She smiled faintly and poured two spoonfuls of sugar into her tea, "I feel like shit."

He shifted his eyes away and let his need to sweep around the table and pick her up to embrace her surge and subside, "I want to make flight reservations, but you've taken my credit cards, so… I kind of need them back if I'm going to be back in Boston by Tuesday."

She shook her head haphazardly, "You can't use you're credit cards. That will let The Community know you're here. They're not just using magic to try and track you. They're watching your bank accounts and credit cards too."

"Well, how am I supposed to pay for my plane ticket if I'm cut off?"

She thought for a moment, fighting through the fog of exhaustion, "Martin. I can ask Martin to buy the ticket for you. I can't do it, they might suspect something, but Martin travels all the time to buy for the store. They're not watching him."

Chase shifted in his place, "Well, you're gonna have to call him. I met the guy once. I can't just--"

She nodded, "I understand. I'll take care of it," she gazed up at him, "You don't have to leave in three days. You could stay. There's no hurry."

Her eyes watched him. She looked hurt and desperate and just plain tired. He fought to keep himself from breaking and trying to save her.

"No, I have to go now. I can't stay here anymore… especially when I'm not wanted."

"You know that's not true!" she said. Her voice was mixed with frustration and pain, "You know that's not what I want."

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, "And that's our problem. I don't know what you want, Claudia. I never have. You give me mixed signals. One day you want me, the next day you don't. You say that you're in love with me, but you fight so hard to keep me at arms length. I can't do this anymore. I've been thinking and you're right. I make you weak… you can't afford to be weak right now, so I'm going to go and do what you asked me to do, but I won't bother you. You won't hear from me and you won't have to worry about me--"

"Wait a minute," she said in disbelief, "Are you breaking up with me?"

He shook his head, "How can I break up with you if we were never together, Claude?"

"But… but you can't just… you can't just say that…"

"This is what you want. This will make you happy… I just want to make you happy," his voice shifted to a whisper.

The tears were upon her again, burning her eyes and her cheeks, falling and collecting at her chin. She stood up from the table abruptly and swung around the corners to him. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as the sobbing shook her body.

Her touch broke his resolve and he wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in the crook of her neck, taking in the smell of her hair.

"Please don't break up with me. I love you, you can't…" she sobbed.

"Claudia, come one. This isn't like you," he said softly.

"I don't care. I'm sorry, I fucked up and you're right. I didn't know what I wanted, but I do now. I want you and I love you. Please… I'm sorry… Please," she continued as the tears soaked his t-shirt.

"Claudia! Stop it!" he said pulling her away from him and giving her a good shake. He held her by the arms and looked into her tear soaked face, shinning with wetness and completely worn out, "This isn't you. You're just tired. You need to go to bed. Once you get some sleep you'll realize I'm--"

"No!" she said wiggling from his grip and coiling around him again, "I can't bear for you to go back and be mad at me. It's too late now. I love you. Please, Chase. Don't be like this. You're killing me… you're killing me."

His arms twitched at his sides and he struggled not to embrace her, to hold her and coo to her that everything was going to be okay.

He couldn't do that. Everything wasn't going to be okay and part of him feared that this was just another lapse in her judgment and she would pull the rug from under him again.

How many times had she lured him in only to smack him back down on his knees? He was like a dog to her that she could reward and punish as she willed. He wasn't down for that.

"Please, Chase. Don't be mad at me. Hold me, please. I won't let go until you stop being angry with me," her muffled voice vibrated his shoulder.

Why did she have to keep talking? Why did she have to keep pleading with him? Why did she have to be so beautiful and tragic and wonderful? Why did she have to be so lovable? Despite everything, despite how she treated him she brought those feelings out in him as a lover and protector.

He wanted to take care of her and shield her from all the bad things that were out there. He wanted to save her… it was so easy for her to manipulate and torture him. He was a glutton for her. Even when she was punishing him it was sweet like honey.

Once again his will dissolved and he was embracing her. He could feel her relax in his grip and then coil around him even tighter than before.

He let out a breath, "I'm not mad at you. I can't be mad at you… I love you."

They stayed like that for a few moments. They held each other and took in the scent of skin and hair and the warm softness of flesh on flesh…

Then he pulled away from her, "I still have to go back. There's no point in waiting."

She looked down and nodded, "I know…" and then her eyes shifted to the black velvet box that sat on the table.

She reached out and grabbed it with one hand still rested on Chase's shoulder, "I got this for you," she said as she flipped open the box. "I've been holding onto it, waiting for the right time to give it to you. This is as good a time as any I suppose."

He looked down and took in the silver pentagram with the tiger's eye stone in the middle resting against black velvet, "What is it? I mean, I know what it is, but what's it for? You're not into any dark stuff are you, Claude."

Claudia giggled at how little he knew about magic. She'd forgotten how sheltered he was back in Massachusetts.

"It's a pentagram and it doesn't have anything to do with dark magic or Satanism or any of that crap. It's a symbol of protection, the most powerful symbol of protection and when I saw it in Martin's store, I knew you should have it," she said taking it out of the box and dangling it by its snake chain.

She unhooked it and reached around his neck, fastening the clasp, "I cleansed it and blessed it. I put a very powerful protection spell on it. This will protect you when you go back east. It will help keep the seekers off you and if they try anything, it will help protect against their spells. It will also protect you against The Covenant, if they try anything, but you have to promise not to take it off," She looked into his eyes, "You can't take it off no matter what. Do you understand?"

He looked down at the pendant and fingered it between his index and thumb, "I promise. I don't know how well it will work, but I won't take it off."

"It will work," she said, "It's blessed with my love."

He gazed at the pendant a little longer before resting it on his chest and coiling his arms around Claudia. He leaned down and kissed her fully and their combined Deus sparked, sending delicious currents between them.

He wanted to make love to her; he wanted to show her how he felt about her especially now that he was on his way back to the east coast and might not see her again for weeks or months.

She pulled away from him and took a breath, but he was already pulling her back and pressing his mouth to hers.

She pulled away again, "Chase…" she said breathlessly.

"What, what is it?" he said over her mouth before he kissed her again, letting his tongue slip between her lips.

She kissed him back and then pushed him away, pressing her opened hand against his chest to keep him that way. She pulled her hair out of her face and behind her ear nervously.

He looked at her. He was confused, "What's wrong? You don't want to…"

She shook her head, "No, I do. I want to be with you… more than anything…"

"But," he said cautiously.

Tears started to well in her eyes again, "I'm just so tired. I know that sounds so stupid, but it's true. I'm just…"

He already knew she was exhausted and he could see her fading. As much as he wanted to be with her physically and feel their bodies pressed together as he was inside her, making her pant and arch with pleasure, he would respect her decision and back off.

He shifted his eyes away and nodded, "I understand. Later tonight then, once you've had some sleep."

She nodded and smiled, "Yes, tonight."

She reached out and picked up her cup of tea, taking a big gulp and then touching her hand to her head as to ward off a headache. She sat the tea cup down and swirled dazedly toward the direction of her room.

Chase came up behind her, "Hey, kid. You really are wrecked."

She smiled faintly and rested her head against his shoulder as he took her by the waist and helped her to her room. They walked down the dark corridor slowly and he held her up as he opened the door and helped her into bed.

He made his way around her bed to her windows and closed the curtains, dimming the morning light. He came back to her side of the bed and sat at the edge, smiling down at her. She was already drifting off; she could barely keep her eyes open.

He touched her hair and caressed her face gently, "Stop fighting it. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

"I know," she whispered, "I just want you to stay until I fall asleep."

He nodded, "Okay. I'll stay."

She curled up under the covers and within moments she was passed out and breathing softly.

He gazed at her lovingly and touched his hand to her cheek. He marveled at how beautiful she looked when she slept and then he pulled her blanket up to her chin, leaning over and kissing her forehead like a blessing.

He stood up and turned away, exiting the room and thinking about how he was finally going to be with Claudia. She was finally going to give herself to him, body _and_ soul. No more waiting and wishing. This was it. She was his and once they were finally intimate, connected not only emotionally, but physically, her belonging to him would be complete.

However, he had no clue about Claudia's commitment not to bond with him physically.

Although she had poured her heart out just moments before, she was determined not to undermine herself and make it that much harder to be away from him and, if worse came to worse, lose him all together. She would stick to her decision, but that didn't mean she had no plans for later that night.

She had plans and Chase wouldn't like them one bit.

* * *

Claudia pushed the covers off of her and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

She sat there for a moment weighted under the lingering fog of sleep and turned her head lazily toward her alarm clock which was glowing in the darkness.

1:45am.

"Wow," she said rubbing her hands over her face and through her hair, "How long have I been sleeping?"

It was a shock to her to realize how very tired she'd actually been. She'd never slept for more than 9 hours in her life, so her sleeping for almost 16 was very disconcerting.

She arched her back and stretched, letting the events of that morning wash over her anew.

The way she'd acted had been quite ridiculous and part of her was ashamed that she'd let herself dissolve like that in front of Chase. But she didn't regret apologizing to him or telling him how much she loved him. It was the truth and after all the lies she'd told him and all the things she'd kept from him, he deserved that much.

Yes, he deserved that much and more considering the drastic measures she was about to take to make sure they both had the strength to stay focused on the things that mattered.

Love could wait, life could not.

She hoped that pouring her heart out to him would be enough to keep her in a good enough place so that after everything was over, they'd be able to pick up where they'd left off and explore the idea of being together for real.

Yes, she hoped, but she didn't know.

It was very possible that after everything was done, Chase wouldn't be in love with her anymore. He was 18 after all and in the prime of his life with so many possibilities presented to him. This included opportunities for love or lust or whatever you wanted to call it.

He'd said that she was it for him and even his Deus believed that she was the one and would be the mother of his children, but his Deus had been isolated for so long, trapped inside Chase and only concerned with his desires. It was possible that The Broken Deus was jaded and consumed with Chase's love for her and that it would work overtime to make sure he got what he wanted, even if it wasn't the right thing to do.

But like some many other questions laid before her; she didn't know.

Regardless, she'd made up her mind and would have to take the risk of losing love. Besides, what was love compared to saving lives?

They didn't compare. They weren't even in the same league. That settled everything.

She stood up from her bed and opened her door as quietly as she could, cringing at the creaking noises that eked from the hinges. She poked her head around the door and looked down the darkened hall, catching a glimpse of the dinning room table and the French doors beyond.

The house was dark and silent. Chase had gone to bed, too tired to wait up for her and hold her to the promise of engagements she'd made earlier that morning.

She was grateful for it. Things would be a lot easier if she could catch him off guard.

She stalked down the hall like a cat and cautiously peered around the corner and into the living room. As she'd suspected, Chase had fallen asleep on the sofa with the TV humming the soft monologue of an infomercial.

She made her way to the coffee table and gazed down at him. His arms were wrapped around him as he breathed quietly and his skin was a pale blue as the moonlight shone on him. He looked so innocent; like a little boy dreaming of red wagons and fire trucks.

She smiled and the pang of doubt hurt her heart.

What the hell was she doing? Right there, lying before her was everything that she wanted in the world. A man, so complex and magnificent… she would never find someone like him again; and here she was contemplating throwing it all away?

She shook her head, bringing herself back to her senses and the rustle of her hair broke the strained silence.

As she sat down on the edge of the sofa, she gently pried the remote control from his fingers. He shifted from the disturbance and then settled again, exhaling heavily and turning his head toward the back cushions. She reached out and touched the back of her hand to his cheek. She let her fingers extended and touch his hair… she loved him so much.

A smile turned up the edges of his mouth and he turned his head toward her, opening his grey eyes, still heavy with sleep, "Claude? I missed you. You were still sleeping."

She let a saddened smile cross her lips, "I'll miss you to… my love," she leaned down and kissed him softly, letting her lips rest against his with hot sweetness.

His smile broadened and he lifted his head to meet her, remembering all that was to transpire that night; that he was to finally have her completely. She would finally be his.

Their Deus sparked and he felt the warm currents ease into him; warming his body and making his ears burn pleasantly. He was hungry for her mouth and licked at her lips greedily. She didn't push him away or deny him; she was completely open, and as he reached out his hand to trace the curve of her back, something changed.

Their Deus was mixing, but it was different this time. Hers seemed to overwhelm him and fill him up, pushing his own to the side. It was not unpleasant, but a little uncomfortable as he felt like he was fading away.

He opened his eyes and tried to pull away from her; maybe he just needed a breath, but she wouldn't allow him to disengage. She kept her mouth on his and when he tried to focus on her, on the coffee table, on anything; he could not. Everything had gone blurry.

He reached out, cupping her face and pulled her away from him gently, letting his head fall against the seat cushion of the sofa.

She looked down at him, her hair falling into her face, shadowing it, but he could see the tears glistening in the moonlight. She was crying.

"Why are you crying?" he smiled.

"Because I love you; goodbye."

He tried to focus on what she'd said, but found that his mind had become hazy like he'd had too much to drink. His body felt light like he could float away and as her hot tears fell from her face and hit his cheek, an intense sense of falling overtook him.

He reached out and caressed her face, "Claudia… what's happening… I feel like…"

She leaned into his touch and more tears soaked his skin, "Don't fight it. I love you."

The feeling of lightness persisted, the feeling of falling persisted and when his eyes shifted to his hand which was still curved around Claudia's cheek, he saw himself fading into to nothingness.

He thought that he should feel panic, that he should feel scared, but his mind was too cloudy and his body to numb to muster the terror…

And then, there was darkness.

* * *

Chase's eyes flickered open to the cold and stark morning light as it filtered through the front door of the foyer.

The marble floor was cold underneath him and he pushed himself up into a sitting position, rubbing the heaviness from his eyes. His sight was still blurry and he struggled to focus and get his bearings. The feeling of fading and lightness was lifting and he was once again in corporeal form, feeling connected to his surroundings.

The cold was the first thing to tip him off as to where he was and as his eyes cleared, he took in the beige walls, expensive flower arrangements, and end tables of the richly decorated entrance to the great house.

He was in Massachusetts again; in Haversfield. She'd sent him back.

"That fucking bitch!" he hissed through gritted teeth.

The reality of what she'd done hit him all at once and he was angry, so angry that he sat on the floor unable to move as the fury had paralyzed him.

How could she do this to him? Just send him back! Use some spell, some trickery of The Deus to transport him to the icy east coast while he was still half asleep and aroused by her.

She'd come to him in the night with a promise of lust on her lips and then she'd turned around and ambushed him. She'd sent him back to the place he didn't want to be; the place he didn't belong.

_You'd already agreed to go back for her. You promised her that you would warn them and help her when June rolled around. This isn't just for her, it's for you. But even if it was just for her, you'd still do it. No questions asked._

He felt the fury and frustration wane and tears began to sting his eyes, but he did not cry. He was a man and he wasn't going to cry although she'd tossed him back into the ether to pick up the pieces of his shattered life.

He couldn't imagine confronting his friends or the lawyers who were like hounds at his heels, anxious to tie up legal and financial lose ends. He was still caught up in the warmth of Arizona and the brilliance that was Claudia. It was physically painful to be away from her, his heart was hurting.

He forced himself to stand up and look around.

Everything looked the same, impeccably maintained as if he hadn't been gone for months; as if someone knew he would return, and was waiting for it, wanting everything to be perfect when the day finally arrived.

He was fully clothed, no longer in the t-shirt and pajama bottoms he'd worn when Claudia had kissed him and cried over him and then finally sent him back. He knew that his suitcases with all his belongings were upstairs in his room; he knew that his credit cards were in his wallet and Claudia's cellphone number was in the contacts of his phone, safely tucked into his back pocket.

He knew all of these things and there were other things that had been passed on to his memory. Things he couldn't discern now, but would come to him as he needed them; information that would help him in the months to come.

He was pissed at Claudia. Pissed at her for tricking him and sending him back so unceremoniously, pissed at her for once again dodging their chance to make love and give herself to him completely.

She was such a coward; always running scared from him and the implications of their relationship. In everything else she was hardcore, but when it came to him, she'd turn tail and run for the hills as fast as she could. It was extremely frustrating.

But none of that mattered.

He'd tie up his lose ends with the lawyers in a week, head up to Ipswich and spill the beans to the knuckleheads and be on his way to Logan International Airport with a ticket to Los Angeles in his hand before anyone knew he'd returned. He'd land at LAX confident in fulfilling his promise to warn the Sons and intent on demanding an explanation from Claudia as to why she'd done things this way.

She would be surprised to see him; mortified probably and that would suit him just fine. She was stupid to think that she could run away and not expect him to follow after her.

She was his, she belonged to him and the sooner she'd resigned herself to that fact, the better off she'd be.

His anger and bitterness began to lift and he found himself smiling.

He was Chase Collins; a decidedly evil genius who was versed at turning lemons to lemonade.

Yes, he'd mix himself a nice little elixir and it would be as bitter as hell.

**To Be Continued…**


	16. Author's Note

**Proof of Life: Author's Note**

This is an Author's Note for Proof of life to explain things I didn't get a chance to address in my special notes. This will also provided information about the Sequel that will directly follow this story and give sources/explanations to historical, geographical and magical references that were made.

To Clarify, Claudia Andrea Harrington is 24 years old and was born August 14th 1982. She is of African American and Irish decent (her mother is black, her father was Irish) and she was born in Long Beach, CA. She is 5'7 ½ with dark brown hair, brown eyes and skin the color of tempered milk chocolate (this was one of Chase's observations).

Claudia is an original character and I tired not to make her a Mary Sue as much as I could. One of my favorite bands right now is Coheed and Cambria and Claudia is named after their lead signer, Claudio Sanchez.

You'll see many references to Coheed and Cambria in the story. When Chase first meets Claudia she is wearing a Coheed and Cambria t-shirt. When they go into town for the first time, Claudia is listening to _Ten Speed_ by Coheed and Cambria. And most importantly, all the chapter titles are titles to Coheed and Cambria songs. I know… I'm obsessed, but what can I say. They're a good band.

Although the chapter titles may seem a little misplaced as to the relevance of the chapter, there is always something to connect the two. Some need the reader to listen to the song to understand the connection, like _A Favor House Atlantic_ which is a song about finding a safe place from danger and this is what Chase essentially did when he found his way to Claudia. Others are pretty obvious like the first chapter's title, _Wake Up_. Chase literally wakes up in that Chapter, or _The Three Evils_ which is when the Torrance Sisters show up and they are literally three evil bitches (I'm on the fence about Agnes though), or _The Ring in Return_ when they watch the movie "The Ring" on Halloween.

As far as geographical references are concerned, Ajo, Arizona is a real place. Although I have never been, I did research on the internet about the place and the population and historical info are correct according to this website: http://www.cunews.info/ajoinfo.html.

Unfortunately, like a lot of other people, I was unable to find Haversfield Massachusetts on any map or find any historical info for it via the internet, so I'm going to have to fly by the seat of my pants on this one in the sequel.

The historical references concerning the history of The Covenant are as correct as I could make them with internet research. I did research on witch trials in Europe, especially England and did a lot of research to find specific regions in England that practiced the trail and execution of witches. That is how I found out that witches were usually hanged and not burned like heretics (even in the colonies) and that England didn't fall prey to the witch hysteria like Scotland, Germany and other countries in Europe did. I also found that Hatfield Peverel, Essex had a fairly high instance of witch trials and decided to place The Five Families there. Unfortunately I didn't save the urls to sites I used for this info, but I used Wikipedia a bit and it was very helpful.

As for The Deus and the Latin phrase you see in chapter one, the phrase, Imperium Deus per veneficus was thought up first. I decided to use Latin just because I like it and the way it sounds and went to the internet (once again) to look up websites that had Latin word catalogs. I literally looked through these words and what they meant and pieced together the phrase: The command of God through magic and that was how it all came about. Then I found a website that could translate a phrase in English to Latin. I was kinda pissed that I spent all that time doing it the hard way, but I got over it and used the site to check my translation… it was correct and I was stoked.

That is how The Deus got its name, through the original phrase. Deus means Deity in Latin so The Deus translates to The Deity. The idea behind The Deus is nothing new as many cultures believe in such things, so I can't really take credit for it, although I did sit and think about it quite a bit and what I wanted it to be and how I wanted it to act. You'll get a lot more explanation of The Deus in the sequel as it was only touched briefly here.

You'll also get a better and more detail explanation of The Community and what its inner workings are like in the sequel as it will be as big a character as The Deus and have a very important part to play.

Now to the sequel… Part 2 will include all the main characters of The Covenant movie, which means that Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler will have significant parts. The story is still going to be about Chase and Claudia and their relationship, but this time around things will reach much farther with a central plot that will affect quite a few people. We will return to Ipswich and be introduced to Haversfield as well as meet Chase and Claudia's friends and family. The Torrances will have a large part to play and you'll get some background on the seekers and other departments of The Community. Also, Martin and Jack will have big parts to play as well.

The sequel will be entitled, This Is Absolution and the first chapter should be posted within the next two weeks, if not sooner. I hope that everyone that has followed the story so far will continue to do so, so look out for it to show up on the stories list very soon. It will be rated T to start, but I'll probably have to up the rating to M later.

The best way to know when the new story is posted is to add an author alert, but you could just look out for it as well or drop me a PM and I'll let you know when it's posted.

I'm very excited about this whole thing and can't wait to get started. Thanks to everyone for all the support with the story with special thanks going to TT2Smart, Naturalle, Babaksmiles, Crickes and FemmePhatom who have all been faithful reviewers. Thank you.

I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far and will come back for more. Thanks for reading… Peace.

-LittleSin


End file.
